WILD SPIRIT
by Ella Guer
Summary: Alysson, 19 ans, meilleure amie de Kim, débarque à la Push. Oui, mais voilà, elle n'avait pas prévu ÇA ! Et si sa plus grande peur se réalisait ? Comment fera-t-elle face à cette magie particulière qui la terrifie ? Surtout quand une nouvelle menace veille dans l'ombre... Chapitre reconstruit jusqu'au 3ème.
1. Prologue

**PROLOGUE**

Alysson McClay, 19 ans, est une Californienne pleine de vie. Elle vie tranquillement sa vie aux côtés de Dereck son colocataire, suite à une dispute avec ce-dernier, elle part sur un coup de tête rendre visite à une amie- Kim Connweller. Elle n'a pas vu cette dernière depuis près de trois ans. Malheureusement suite à un concours de circonstance, elle se retrouve dans une position délicate... Cachant un secret qui lui pèse lourd. Et si sa plus grande peur se réalisait ? Comment fera-t-elle face à cette magie particulière qui la terrifie ? Arrivera-t-elle à survivre ? Surtout quand une nouvelle menace veille dans l'ombre...

* * *

Wild Spirit est ma toute première fanfiction, elle est pas corrigé, ne sera probablement jamais réécrite, alors ne vous attendez pas à du grand art. Il s'agit d'une petit fanfiction sans artifices, à lire si vous avez un peu de temps à perdre... Merci à ceux qui la liront !


	2. Chapitre 1

x

* * *

**Si jamais je tombe, laisse moi. J'en ai marre de me relever pour rien.**

* * *

**CHAPITRE 1**

Je m'appelle Alysson, mais mes amis me surnomme Aly, j'ai 19 ans et un fort caractère, je suis plus qu'entêté il faut l'avouer... Et impulsive... Beaucoup trop impulsive... C'est d'ailleurs sur un coup de tête que je me suis retrouvée dans cet avion... Un ami m'avait pris la tête et une envie de revoir ma meilleure amie m'avais pris... C'est ainsi que j'ai pris mes clics et mes clacs et que je me retrouvais assise dans un avion qui faisait route vers port Angeles ou quel que soit le nom de cette bourgade... Je pris un livre et commençais à le lire, j'avais encore quelques heures de voyages devant moi. Et une fois arrivée à destination je devrais aviser. Je n'ai pas le numéro de Kim... Je n'ai tout simplement aucune coordonnée pour la joindre, mon instinct m'avait seulement dit qu'il fallait que j'aille là-bas, à port Angeles pour la retrouver. Oui, je sais je suis particulièrement débile. mais bon, trois ans sans la voir, c'est vraiment très long, mais ma vie plus que mouvementé ne m'avait pas laissée le temps de pensée à elle. D'après ce qu'elle m'avait expliqué peu avant son départ elle vivait en compagnie de ses parents dans une réserve nommée La Push... Kim était venue étudier en Californie pendant deux ans, c'est comme cela qu'on s'était rencontré, pour tous dire il n'y avait que nous deux qui avaient le teint mat des indiens... C'est ce qui nous avait rapproché au début. Je soupirais, que de nostalgie... Je passais le reste du voyage plongée dans mes souvenirs... C'est ainsi que vers neuf heures le lendemain matin l'avion atterrit enfin à Port Angeles. Je descendis, récupéra mon sac de voyages et suis sortie de l'aéroport. J'avisais un taxi :

___ Excusez-moi, apostrophais-je le conducteur.  
_ Mademoiselle ?  
_ Pourriez vous me conduire jusqu'à La Push ou quelque soit le nom de cette réserve, demandais-je pleine d'espoir.  
_ Désolé je ne vais pas aussi loin, mais je peux vous emmener jusqu'à Forks, c'est le ville qui est à quelques kilomètres de la réserve.  
_ Merci !

Je pris place à l'arrière de la voiture. Durant le trajet je réfléchissais. Qu'est-ce que je pourrais bien dire à Kim pour justifier ma présence ? L'idée de m'imposer me dérangeais. Après tout elle avait dû refaire sa vie, ici...Se trouver quelqu'un... Ce Jared d'on elle m'avait rebattu les oreilles durant deux ans.. Il avait dû craquer pour elle à l'heure qu'il est. Elle était vraiment belle comme un cœur. Enfin je verrais bien sûr place. Je pourrais lui dire que j'ai eu une soudaine envie de la voir... Mais après deux ans sans nouvelles sa paraissait un peu gros. Quoique...

_On est arrivé à Forks, mademoiselle, m'annonça-t-il.  
___Merci.

Je payais le conducteur et descendis du taxi. Et maintenant, où aller ? Je regardais autour de moi... Rien. Et puis j'avais l'air un brin con, plantée, là, en plein milieu. Je me décidais finalement. Direction le poste de police, là au moins je vais tomber sur quelqu'un qui pourra sûrement me renseigner... Et en plus c'est le seul lieu que j'ai repéré à part le lycée... Je traversais la rue et entrais dans le poste. Une fois rentrée... Je me fis platement ignorer par ces messieurs... Quelle chance. Je restais en plein milieu comme une gourde à attendre qu'on daigne me remarquer. Quand un homme et une jeune femme sortirent d'un des bureau, un air contrit sur le visage. L'homme qui devait travailler ici, en vue de la plaque qu'il arborait.

_Que puis-je pour vous ? -il marqua une pause- Et Bella cette discussion n'est pas fini.  
_ Je cherche un moyen pour me rendre à la réserve-La Push..., expliquais-je.  
_ Je m'y rendais justement, je peux vous déposer en passant si vous souhaitez ?  
_ Avec grands plaisir ! Merci., fis-je souriante à cet heureux hasard.

Je le suivis jusqu'à sa voiture où je m'installai côté passager. Au cours du trajet, j'appris qu'il se nommait Charly et que la jeune femme de tout à l'heure était Bella, sa fille. Il me demanda d'où je venais et pourquoi j'étais là. Ces flics je vous jure, ils veulent tous savoir même ce qui les regardent pas. M'enfin il n'avait pas l'air méchant. Je lui dis donc que je venais de Californie et que je venais rendre visite à une amie de longue date. Il me fit remarquer que je n'avais pas l'air d'une californienne, je rigolai, c'est vrai que je n'étais pas plastifiée de partout. Je lui indiquai que je venais d'une petite ville près de la frontière mexicaine. On parla encore un peu quand on arriva enfin en vue de la réserve, il me demanda chez qui il devait me déposer et je lui donnai le nom de Kim Connweller. La ville était tellement petite, que tout le monde avait l'air de se connaître... Il me déposa et je le remerciai. Je me retrouvai seule devant la maison... Je pris mon courage à deux mains et frappa à la porte. Je retins mon souffle jusqu'à ce que j'entende des bruits de pas précipités provenir de l'autre bout de la maison- j'ai toujours eu l'ouïe fine. Elle ouvrit la porte me détailla et se jeta dans mes bras en me reconnaissant.

_ ALY !, s'extasia-t-elle.  
_ Eh, Kim tu m'étouffe !, rigolais-je.  
_ Tu m'as manquée !  
_ Toi aussi...

Elle m'invita à entrer et m'indiqua le canapé où je m'installais, en attendant qu'elle aille chercher de quoi nous rafraîchir. Je regardais sa maison, en l'attendant. Sobre et accueillante. Je remarquais aussi les cadres photos ou Kim se tenait souriante aux côtés d'un homme, qui, je dois l'avouer est plutôt bien foutu. Tout comme ce qui semblait être ses amis. Je détournais le regard en l'entendant revenir. Elle me tendit un thé glacé, que je commençais à boire tranquillement. On resta un moment sans parler avant qu'elle prenne la parole.

_ Je m'attendais pas à ta visite après toute ces années..., murmura-t-elle.  
_ Excuse moi ... C'est trois dernière années ont été ... Mouvementé...  
_ Pour moi aussi...  
_ Je vois que tu as enfin trouvé quelqu'un !  
_ Jared...Oui. Et comment ça 'enfin' ?!, se vexa-t-elle.  
_ Te vexe pas. C'est le mec dont tu m'as rabattu les oreilles pendant x temps ? C'est bien ça ?  
_ Oui...  
_ Je pensais qu'il n'avait jamais fait attention à toi ?  
_ Avant que je fasse des études en Californie, c'était le cas. Mais à mon retour... Si tu savais ! Je me suis cru dans un rêve.

Je ne pu retenir un sourire, visiblement mon amie qui déprimait de ne pas être remarqué par cet homme était avec lui depuis, approximativement, son retour. Le destin avait bien fait les choses.

_ Et toi alors ?  
_ Rien. Quelques histoire sans importance par ci par là...  
_ Il y a pas mal de célibataire ici, à la réserve..  
_ Ouh là ! Je t'arrête tout de suite. Je cherche personne. Je suis juste venue te rendre visite. Je repars aussitôt, après...

Je repars... Mais où ? Je n'ai aucune envie de retourner en Californie... Elle dut remarquer que je n'étais pas sur de ce que je voulais faire, car elle insista.

_Tu pourrais rester quelques jours..., demanda-t-elle.  
_ Nan... C'est pas contre toi mais j'ai à faire..., fis-je.  
_ Dans ce cas attends que Jared rentre. J'aimerai bien te le présenter., s'exclama-t-elle.  
_ Si ça peut te faire plaisir...  
_ Merci ! Je t'adore !  
_ J'espère bien !  
_ En faite tu m'as dis... Comment va Marc ? D'habitude tu peux pas t'empêcher de parler de lui...

Mon regard se fit vague quand elle parla de Marc. Mon frère. Mort il y a deux ans et demi. C'est pour ça que je n'avais plus donné de nouvelles à Kim... La mort de mon frère m'avait détruite. Et faire son deuil ne serait ce qu'en partie m'avait été difficile.. Et encore aujourd'hui il m'arrivait de pleurer à sa simple évocation...

_ Marc... Est mort. Il y a bientôt 3 ans ..., fis-je d'une voix morne.  
_ Oh excuse moi... J-je ne savais pas... C-comment ?  
_ J'en suis pas vraiment convaincue... Mais les flics disent que c'est un suicide...

Je connaissais les raisons de sa mort. Mais il était hors de question de les révéler à quiconque. Kim me regardait inquiète depuis plusieurs secondes.. Elle seule savait à quel point j'étais proche de mon frère. Mais bon ce qui est fait et fait. La vie continue. Je bus une autre gorgée. Et me figea en entendant des gens arriver. Kim ne les avait bien entendu, pas encore repéré. Ils étaient encore à une bonne distance... Un peu moins d'un kilomètre... Il devait s'agir de ce fameux Jared. D'ailleurs, le groupe qui arrivait se sépara et seul une personne continua sa route jusqu'à la maison. Je soupirais, tant mieux, je n'avais pas envie d'un bain de foule maintenant. Quand il ouvrit la porte, Kim se leva et alla se jeter dans ses bras. Le regard que portait Jared sur elle ne laissait aucun doute sur l'amour qui lui portait. Je détournais le regard, pour leur laisser un peu d'intimité. Puis, il sembla me remarquer. Pas trop tôt.

_ Salut, je suis Jared.  
_ Alysson, enchantée...

On échangea une bref poignée de main... Il était brûlant... Comme... Je chassais bien vite cette idée. N'importe quoi, c'était impossible.

_ Kim, Emily nous invite ce soir... Ton amie est aussi le bienvenue.  
_ Oh oui, Aly vient avec nous! Tu vas pouvoir rencontrer les autres comme ça. Tu verras Emily est un ange.  
_ C'est que je pensais reprendre l'avion ce soir...  
_ Aller s'il te plaît. Tu pourras rester dormir là cette nuit... Dit oui !, me supplia-t-elle.

Je fixais Jared.

_ Moi, ça me dérange pas. Kim m'a beaucoup parlé de toi... Ça vous permettra de parler plus longtemps...

Je du me résoudre vaincue, à les accompagner.

_ Très bien tu as gagnée, Kim. Je viens...  
_ Géniale !, fit-elle enjouée.  
_ Je vais prévenir Emily qu'on a un invité en plus... On se voit se soir, je dois rejoindre Sam.  
_ D'accord, a ce soir...

Je regardais Jared partir. Un chic type. Kim était bien tombée. Elle m'entraîna ensuite vers la chambre que j'occuperais cette nuit. Et je m'y quelque chose de plus habiller qu'un jogging. J'enfilais un slim et un débardeur et pris ma veste de cuir. C'était déjà plus présentable si je puis dire... Je démêlais mes cheveux à la va vite. Et voilà. On échangea encore quelques banalités et on se mit en route pour la maison de cette fameuse Emily... Inconsciemment, j'espérais être appréciée. Eux ils ne savaient pas pour mon frère. Au moins ils ne me prendront pas en pitié...

* * *

Voici le chapitre 1. C'est plus introduction, qu'autre chose mais bon. Je sais pas si quelqu'un lira cette fanfiction un jour- si oui, merci d'avance- mais j'ai décidé de publier quoiqu'il advienne. **ELLA**


	3. Chapitre 2

**x**

* * *

**_Il parait que tout le monde finit un jour par trouver chaussure à son pied. Au début on a parfois des doutes sur la pointure, mais une fois que l'on a porté quelques temps ces nouvelles chaussures ont ne peut plus s'en passer. Il parait que tout le monde finit un jour par trouver chaussure à son pied. Au début on a parfois des doutes sur la pointure, mais une fois que l'on a porté quelques temps ces nouvelles chaussures ont ne peut plus s'en passer._**

* * *

**CHAPITRE 2**

Je suivis donc Kim jusque chez Emily. Le paysage était magnifique ici... Après dix minutes de marche on arriva enfin à destination, le lieu semblait désert... Mon amie m'indiqua que les garçons ne devaient pas être encore arrivés. Je hochais la tête. J'entrais à sa suite et la suivi alors qu'elle saluait son amie...

_Tu dois être Alysson. Emily enchantée, se présenta-t-elle.  
_C'est bien moi. De même.

Je lui souriais cette femme avait un cœur d'or... Je le sentais d'instinct. Quoiqu'il puisse survenir elle était là pour les siens... Vraiment quelqu'un de bien. Je détaillais la pièce, simple. Sobre. Magnifique...

_ Je vais finir de préparer le repas, installez-vous.  
_ Laisse moi t'aider, me proposais-je.  
_ Non, Alysson, tu es une invitée voyons. Mais merci.  
_ Ça me fais plaisir. Et j'aime pas être inactive.

Emily sourit en me laissant l'aider, Kim se joint à nous. Ainsi que Rachel, la sœur d'un certain Jacob... Elles sont toutes chaleureuses. C'est agréable d'être avec elles.  
Une fois dans la cuisine je fixais les filles d'un air interrogatif.

_ On est combien au juste?, demandais-je surprise.  
_ Eh bien... Nous quatre. Sam, Paul, Jacob, Embry, Jacob, Quil, Seth, Jared...Bref une douzaine...  
_ Tu es sur ? J'aurais multiplié par cinq au moins ...  
_ Ils ont un appétit de loup..., plaisanta-t-elle.

Elles rigolèrent à cette comparaison, je me contentais d'un sourire... Je les aidais à préparer le repas. On parla de tous et de rien... Dommage que je ne puisse rester. J'avoue cette excuse est bidon... Si je reste ici trop longtemps il va se passer un truc que je ne vais pas apprécier. Je le sens, depuis que je suis arrivée. Ou alors je suis folle. Plausible après tous. On eu seulement temps de terminer qu'ils arrivaient. Je les avais repéré avant les filles. Ils rentrèrent en rigolant et se charriant. Jared vint directement voir Kim. Ils transpiraient vraiment l'amour eux deux. J'observais les nouveaux arrivant, discrètement. Ils avaient tous un physique avantageux il fallait l'avouer... Je ne m'attardais pas plus. J'aidais Emily à transporter la nourriture sur la table. Elle me remercia d'un sourire chaleureux. Kim me présenta au reste de leur bande. Durant le repas, ils ne cessèrent de ce charrier. Ils étaient tellement proches. Ça faisait plaisir à voir. Bien sûr je n'échappais pas aux questions. Ils m'en posèrent un nombre incalculable avant qu'Emily n'intervienne pour les calmer. Le « vous n'aurez pas à manger si vous continuez » semblait plus qu'efficace sur eux. Ils finirent par se jeter sur la nourriture et il me sembla qu'Emily aurait dû, en faire plus. Moi et mon appétit énorme ne nous privèrent pas de prendre une bonne dose de nourriture. Kim rigola en disant que j'avais toujours eu de la chance de pouvoir manger pour cinq sans prendre un gramme. Les gars eux me fixèrent étonné. Un proverbe dit quand tu as faim mange. Et bien se proverbe je l'applique. Je les ignorais donc. Je me contentais de manger en silence, écoutant d'une oreille leur conversation. Ça me rappela les souvenirs de mon enfance. Mon frère. Ses amis, des scènes de ce genre se déroulaient encore comme cela il y a trois ans. Trois longues années. Ses amis. Ma famille. On était bien ensemble. Enfin, tous cela est terminé. À quoi bon ressasser le passé ?

Je profitais d'un sketchs, plus que douteux, d'un membre pour jeter un coup d'œil à la personne qui me fixait depuis un moment. Embry. C'est son nom, il me semble. Je croisais son regard et je ne pu m'en détacher. Hypnotisant. Envoûtant. Un contact brûlant. Agréable. Je déglutis péniblement, je n'arrivais pas à me séparer de son regard. Me soustraire à ses prunelles brunes me semblais impossible. Je n'en ressentais même pas l'envie. Je fis un énorme effort pour me détacher de son regard et faire comme si rien n'avait eu lieu... Il m'avait fallut une intense concentration pour y parvenir.

Je parlais avec Kim et Rachel, tout en observant autour de moi... Personne ne semblaient avoir remarqué notre échange. Heureusement d'ailleurs. À chaque fois, durant le reste de la soirée que je croisais son regard une envie de me jeter dans ses bras me prenais. C'était intense. Trop. Une heure. C'est le temps que je résistais. Je prévins Kim qu'il fallait que je rentre, sinon jamais je n'arriverais à me lever pour prendre mon avion. Je ne pouvais pas rester à la Push plus longtemps. Ce n'était plus envisageable. Je jetais un dernier coup d'œil à Embry. Son regard était vide. Seul la tristesse en sortait. La douleur peut-être. Je m'en formalisais pas plus. Si je restais une minute de plus jamais je ne repartirais. Kim déclara qu'elle me raccompagnait. Jared l'embrassa et lui dit qu'il rentrerait plus tard. Je suivis Kim jusque chez elle. Une fois rentrée, je laissais échapper un soupir. Mon cœur me hurlait d'y retourner. Je devais résister. Oui, je le dois. Je n'ai pas le choix. Je souris à mon amie qui me fixait inquiète. Je me passais un peu d'eau sur le visage et soupira, une nouvelle fois. Cette sensation de tiraillement est plus que désagréable. Je pris Kim dans mes bras et me coucha rapidement. Cette nuit-là, je dormis peu, mon esprit me faisait rejouer en boucle la scène. C'était dur. Ça serait toujours dur. Quel sentiment dérangeant. Je m'endormis, en pensant ça. Le lendemain sept heure tapante mon portable sonna m'indiquant l'heure de me lever. Ce que je fis en quatrième vitesse, je m'habillais, re-bouclais ma valise, me coiffais aussi vite que possible et pris un peu de nourriture dans les réserve de Kim pour me rassasier. Elle m'adressa un sourire en débarquant.

_ Tu pourrais rester encore un peu, tu sais...  
_ Je t'adore Kim, mais je dois rentrer.  
_ Tu reviendras passer les vacances ici. Dans trois semaines maintenant ?  
_ je ne pense pas désolé...  
_ S'il te plaît...  
_ Mon bac approche. Et je l'ai loupé une fois... Je dois réviser pour l'avoir cette fois. Après peut-être...

Elle abandonna, découragée. Je ne voulais plus revenir. Jamais. Jusqu'à ce que je maîtrise. Je me maîtrise. C'était en rien contre elle. Je la regardais... Elle semblait contrariée. Et triste...

_Tu m'accompagne à l'aéroport ? Ou à un endroit ou je pourrais prendre un taxi?  
_Je t'accompagne jusqu'à l'aéroport...  
_Merci Kim.

J'entendis plus que je ne vis, cinq personnes arriver. Jared évidemment. Sam et Jacob. Un dont je ne me souvenais pas le nom. Et... Embry. Je me crispais. Non. C'est que j'aurais aimé hurler. Foutu destin. Et Kim qui avait fini par les remarquer. Malchance quand tu nous tiens. Je commençais par me calmer. Je respirais un grand coup. Enferma dans un coin de mon esprit tous de ce que je pouvais bien penser de Lui. Bref je me repris. Quand ils arrivèrent à notre hauteur, j'étais prête. Je résisterai à la tentation. J'adressais un sourire aux nouveaux arrivant.

_ Déjà debout ?, je fis pour engager la conversation.  
_ Oui, toi aussi à ce que je vois... Vous allez où ?  
_ Je reprends l'avion aujourd'hui. Et Kim me raccompagne.

Ils se crispèrent et Kim envoya un regard désolé... Je ne changerai pas d'avis, ils peuvent rêver.

_ C'est dommage nous n'avons pas eu le temps de nous connaître, fit le dénommé Sam.  
_ Et Kim est tellement heureuse que tu sois là renchérit Jared.  
_ Ils ont raison., ajoutèrent Jacob et l'autre dont je ne me souvenais plus du nom.  
_ Désolé, mais je dois vraiment partir. Et puis justement il est préférable que nous nous connaissions pas. Les adieux sont moins difficile ainsi.  
_ Tu ne compte pas revenir, s'exclama Embry avec tristesse.  
_ Non, du moins pas avant un certain temps. Ce n'est pas contre vous !

Son regard. Tous son être respirait la tristesse. La douleur. J'avais été dur. Mais il le fallait. Je les saluais et m'installais dans la voiture de Kim. Il était temps de partir. Kim les regarda. Le regarda. Et murmura « J'ai essayé...Désolé». Je fis comme ci de rien n'était. Elle me rejoignit et nous prirent la route. En silence. Nous arrivâmes deux heures plus tard à l'aéroport de Port Angeles. Je descendis mes bagages, pris Kim dans mes bras et je partis m'acheter un billet après un dernier au revoir. Je n'aimais pas éterniser les adieux. C'était suffisamment douloureux pour ne pas durer des lustres. Je ne tardai pas à monter dans l'avion. Californie me voilà.

* * *

**PDV EMBRY.**

* * *

On patrouillait tranquillement avec les gars, à la recherche d'une quelconque sangsue à se mettre sous la dent, quand Jared daigna enfin nous rejoindre. Il nous prit la tête avec Kim. Sérieux ceux qui sont imprégné sont vraiment fatiguant quand ils s'y mettent. L'image d'une femme passa dans son esprit.

**« C'est qui ? »**

Seth.

**« Une amie de Kim, quand elle était en Californie... »**

Jared.

**« Elle reste longtemps ? »**

Sam.

**« Non, elle compte repartir demain matin. »**

Jared.  
Un temps passa.

**« Je l'ai invité à venir ce soir... »**  
**« Tu as fais quoi ?! »**

Sam. Paul.

**« Ça va que voulez vous, qu'elle découvre ? »**  
**« Bon, ce qui est fait est fait.»**

Sam.  
On reprit notre patrouille. J'étais avec Quil. Je n'avais pas décocher mot, de la conversation, il m'en fit d'ailleurs la remarque.

**« Bah alors Embry ! Tu as perdu ta langue ? »**  
**« Non... J'ai rien a dire.. »**  
**« Plutôt rare venant de ta part ! »**  
**« C'est de la tienne dont ça aurait été bizarre... Tu fais que ça parler... »**  
**« N'importe quoi ! Ou alors c'est la fille qui t'as tapé dans l'œil ? »**  
**« Raconte pas de bêtise. »**  
**« T'énerve pas je plaisante... »**  
**« C'était hilarant... »**

Je coupais court à la conversation, qui n'avait de toute manière aucune utilité et remit mon attention sur quelque chose de plus important. On sillonna la zone pendant encore deux heures avant de reprendre forme humaine et de nous rendre chez Emily. On allait enfin pouvoir manger. Sam, Jared et Paul accélérèrent le pas pour rejoindre leurs imprégnées. J'avançais limite en traînant les pieds... Je n'avais pas envie de m'imprégner. Dépendre de quelqu'un ? Sans façon. Mais une part de moi espérais que cela allait arriver. Tant de contradiction. Je secouais la tête et suivis mes frères. Une odeur étrangère m'enivra, je n'arrivais pas à m'en défaire. À croire que c'était la seule présente dans la pièce. Je secouais la tête n'importe quoi... On entra chez Sam et Emily nous présenta la fameuse amie de Kim- Alysson. On aurait dit qu'elle évitait par tous les moyens nos regards. Étrange. Enfin bon... Je m'installais avec les autres à table et observais Emily aidée de la fille amener la nourriture... On discuta de tous et de rien et après un moment tous se mirent à fixer la fille, Alysson. On aurait dit qu'elle mangeait pour cinq. C'est ce que je remarquais en regardant ce que les autres fixaient. Elle fait comme-ci de rien était. Je continuais de la fixer discrètement...

Puis Seth entreprit avec Quil de faire un sketch un peu ... Bizarre ? Je pu détailler Alysson tranquillement... Des cheveux Châtains, légèrement ondulés, lui tombait en cascade sur ses épaules.. Sa peau un peu plus clair que nous... Je ne pu aller plus loin, car elle se tourna vers moi et nos yeux se croisèrent et restèrent ancrés. Ses yeux marron foncé- franc. Je ressentis un flot de sensation jusqu'alors inconnue. L'impression de brûler de l'intérieur rien qu'en la fixant, mon cœur battant en écho au sien. J'eus envie de me lever et de la prendre dans mes bras, mais je me contins. Je ne devais pas. Je me focalisais seulement sur elle. J'étais à elle. Elle était mon monde. Qui aurait cru que je m'imprégnerais... J'avais espéré que cela ne survienne pas. Pas maintenant. Mais désormais je comprenais les autres. Oui, c'était merveilleux. Puis sans que je m'y attendre elle détourna le regard et fit comme ci de rien n'était en parlant avec Rachel et Kim. Ça me fit mal. Je me rappelais de la légende :

_**Lorsque le loup-garou s'imprègne de son « âme sœur », plus rien d'autre ne compte. C'est comme si, tout à coup, il ne dépendait plus de l'attraction terrestre, mais de celle qu'elle exerce sur lui. Plus rien ne compte, sauf elle. Il ferait n'importe quoi pour elle, il deviendrait n'importe qui. Il se transforme en celui qu'elle veut, protecteur, amant, ami ou frère. L'aimée a quant à elle le choix d'accepter ou non cet amour, l'imprégné est alors « sa moitié», comme s'il avait été créé que pour elle.**_

Quelle galère... Une heure passa, où je ne fis que la regarder discrètement... Puis elle se leva et s'excusa en disant qu'elle avait avion à prendre le lendemain matin. Un avion... Ainsi elle partait. Je me suis comme par hasard imprégné de la mauvaise personne. Elle allait partir- loin. Et j'allais me retrouver seul. Comme un con. C'était le cas de le dire. Je la regardais une dernière fois alors qu'elle partait. Il ne me resterait que ça. Cette image d'elle et mes yeux pour pleurer. Je fixais la porte par où elle était partie, pensif...

_ Eh Embry, arrête de baver !  
_ Lâche moi Seth...

Je me levais et parti sans un mot, sous leur regard intrigué... Ils n'allaient pas tarder à comprendre de toute manière. Je courus jusqu'à la lisière de la forêt me transformais et parti en courant je ne sais où. Je voulais juste être seul. Bientôt, le reste de la meute se joignit à ma course.

**« Embry arrête toi ! »**

Seth.

**« Tu t'es imprégné. »**

Sam.

**« Elle part demain... »**

Quil.

**« Aller arrête toi de courir. Je vais demander à Kim de la retenir ici. »**

Jared.

**« Toi qui voulait surtout pas t'imprégner... »**

Jacob. Leah.

**« Laissez tomber... »**

Je poursuivis ma course, espérant presque une sangsue se ramène. Mais rien. Je courus encore un peu avant de faire demi-tour et de retourner vers la meute.

**« Excuse moi Sam... »**

Je lui devais des excuses, il nous avait apprit à nous contrôler ce que je n'avais pas fait ce soir...

**« Ce n'est rien je comprends. On rentre. On va essayer de trouver une solution. ****»**  
**« Dit... »**

Il n'y avait pas de solution... Je repris forme humaine sans entendre la fin du commentaire de Quil.. Je m'assoie sans vraiment être présent... Jared appela Kim pour lui demander de convaincre Alysson de rester. Elle ne resterait pas, je le sentais. Paul et Sam mirent Rachel et Emily au courant. Emily me gratifia d'un sourire en me disant que mon imprégnée était vraiment très gentille. Je ne le serais jamais de toute manière. Demain... Demain elle partirait emportant mon cœur avec elle ... Je rentrais chez moi après avoir supporté vingt minutes d'idées foireuses... Je m'allongeais et fixais le plafond le reste de la nuit... Regardant les heures défiler... Vers six heures je me levais et partis rejoindre les autres. Je m'assis et pris un peu à manger sans grande conviction... Je mâchonnais bout par bout mon croissant... Les gars ne me firent pas de remarque... Une bonne chose.

_ Embry, Jacob, Jared, Quil venez ont y va.

On va où ? C'est la question qui me brûlait les lèvres... Mais on ne discute pas les ordres de l'alpha. On marcha et je compris où on allait. Je mettais résolu à ne plus la voir. J'allais encore, avoir mal pour rien. Elle allait partir. C'était de la torture. On finit par arriver chez Kim et Jared. Elle était là, mettant son sac dans la voiture prête à partir... Je serrais les dents. On arriva à leur hauteur, elle sourit.

_ Déjà debout ?

Ça voix était magnifique à mon oreille. La dernière fois ou je l'entendais...

_ Oui, toi aussi à ce que je vois... Vous allez où ?  
_ Je reprends l'avion aujourd'hui. Et Kim me raccompagne.

Je me crispais un peu plus encore... Les autres aussi...

_ C'est dommage nous n'avons pas eu le temps de nous connaître...  
_ Et Kim est tellement heureuse que tu sois là.  
_ Ils ont raison.  
_ Désolé, mais je dois vraiment partir. Et puis justement il est préférable que nous nous connaissions pas. Les adieux sont moins difficile ainsi.

Les adieux ?! Ainsi elle ne reviendrait vraiment jamais... Jamais. J'étais maudit.

_ Tu ne compte pas revenir ?!  
_ Non, du moins pas avant un certain temps. Ce n'est pas contre vous !

Je serrais les poings dans le fond de mes poches. J'essayais de rien laisser paraître, mais je su que j'avais échoué quand je croisais son regard. Elle se retourna et indiqua à Kim qu'ils leur fallaient partir... Elle monta dans la voiture en attendant l'imprégnée de Jared.

_ J'ai essayé...Désolé

Kim me regarda vraiment désolé en me disant cela... Elle y était pour rien. Je regardais la voiture s'éloigner impuissant... Quand la voiture disparut, je consentis enfin à suivre mes amis. Puis finalement j'inventais une excuse bidon pour rentrer chez moi. Être seul.


	4. Chapitre 3

**x**

* * *

Chéri, tu te rappelles comme on était heureux il y a 10 ans ? ; Mais chérie, il y a 10 ans on ne se connaissait pas ! ; Justement trésor, justement.

* * *

**CHAPITRE 3**

* * *

Du soleil.  
La fête.  
L'ambiance folle.  
Des palmiers.  
Une plage de rêve.  
Bref...  
Californie me revoilà!

J'étais enfin rentrée. Je venais tous juste de poser le pied sur mon chez moi. Je récupérais mon sac et couru jusqu'à un taxi. En route pour chez moi. Dereck va me tuer. Douloureuse mort qui m'attend. Dereck est mon colocataire, depuis trois ans. C'est aussi un ami de longue date. J'avais neuf ans lors de notre première rencontre. Ce jour-là il m'avait dit « On fera de grandes choses ensemble.». C'est assez... Spécial, comme début pour faire connaissance. Pourtant, c'était une évidence pour moi d'être ami avec lui. Et depuis on ne s'était plus quitté. Sauf pendant c'est deux années que j'avais passée avec Kim. En même temps j'étais parti sans lui laisser d'adresse. Quand j'avais décidé de renouer avec lui, il m'avait automatiquement pardonné. M'enfin... là, il allait me scalper. Le chemin jusqu'à notre appartement fut un peu trop court à mon goût. Je payais le conducteur et montais jusqu'au troisième étage et ouvrit la porte. J'osais un pas à l'intérieur...

_ Je peux savoir où tu étais passée?  
_ Euh... Je me baladais?  
_ Mauvaise réponse...  
_ Bon d'accord... Je suis allé rendre visite à Kim.  
_ Bah tu vois c'était pas si compliqué.

Pourquoi ? Mais pourquoi je lui tiens jamais tête. Enfin, pourquoi je n'arrivais pas à lui tenir tête. Du coup Monsieur à toujours raison. Monsieur prends trop la grosse tête. Il me tendit un irish cofee, fait maison dont il avait le secret et se fit directement pardonner. Son sourire, agaçant se ramena aussitôt.. Il avait encore gagné.

_ Dereck ?

_ Oui ?

Il me fixa et je détournais le regard. Il va me tuer comment ? Ou alors il va exploser de rire... Et rire jusqu'à sa mort. Ouais la deuxième option est plus que probable... Ce foutre de moi, il sait faire.

_ Donc ?  
_ Euh... En faite quand j'étais chez Kim... Eh bien... Elle m'a emmenée manger chez des amis à elle... Et je me suis comme qui dirait imprégnée...

Il me fixa sans rien dire.

_ Sérieux ?  
_ Oui...

Et là, il explosa de rire... Ce gars est trop prévisible ... Et c'est un imbécile... Oui. Et la vous vous demandez, imprégnée ? What ?! Eh bien, je suis une modificatrice... C'est on ne peut plus chiant. Et ce truc d'imprégnation m'a déjà fait souffrir. Bref, je me suis transformée pour la première fois il y a cinq ans, j'avais donc 14 ans. J'ai arrêté de muter un an plus tard. Puis j'avais rencontré Kim et lui avais menti pendant deux ans sur ma vrai nature. Je n'arrivais pas à l'accepter. Je me suis remis à utiliser mes capacités lupine, sans pour autant muter, il y a six mois... Besoin oblige. Les sang-froids et la Californie c'est une grande histoire d'amour... Enfin seulement dans les bas fond. Mes gênes dormant c'était évidemment réveillé.

_ Et tu es rentrée illico presto pour ne pas révélé ta vrai nature à un humain- l'amour de ta vie. Préférant souffrir jusqu'à la fin plutôt que de passer le reste de ta vie, avec ton âme sœur...  
_ Détrompe toi. Mon imprégné est lui aussi un modificateur.

Il arrêta de rire et laissa son ironie de côté.

_ Tu t'es imprégnée d'un autre loup?  
_ Oui.  
_ Tu te rends compte à quel point il va souffrir.  
_ Autant que moi.  
_ Beaucoup plus que toi. Parce que tu as fait ton égoïste en choisissant de rentrer. Lui il n'a pas eu le choix.  
_ Je sais.

Je me levai, coupant court à la conversation, et parti me coucher. Je sais que c'est mal ce que j'ai fais. Mais je ne dois pas, je ne veux pas m'imprégner. Jamais. Je m'endormis sur cette pensée.

_**Je brûlais, j'explosais, chacun de mes battements de coeur était comparable à des seaux d'acides que l'on me jetait en pleine figure. De grandes vagues de chaleur me traversaient le corps, peut-être étais-je en train de mourir, ou alors j'étais sûrement en enfer. Soudain, une douleur intense se fit sentir dans mon dos, j'avais l'impression que l'on me posait sur de milliers de petites aiguilles. Je ne pouvais ni bouger, ni crier. Juste subir. Oui, subir. Après cette intense douleur je repris possession de mon corps. Enfin se n'était plus vraiment mon corps. Je me retrouvais à quatre pattes. Je fis un pas et tomba par manque d'équilibre. Mes vêtements gisaient au sol en lambeaux. Je tremblai. Qu'est ce qui se passait ?! Moi une toute jeune lycéenne, me retrouvais dans une situation tout bonnement inconcevable. Inimaginable. Je voulus hurler, mais seul des cris animales sortais de ma bouche. Bientôt mon frère arriva à mes côtés. Il n'eut pas peur alors que j'étais un monstre. Une abomination. Contre nature.**_  
_**  
**_  
_**-« Calme toi, Aly.»**_  
_**  
**_  
_**Je gémis. Que je me calme ?! Il voulait que je fasse ça comment.**_  
_**  
**_  
_**-« Tu sais toutes ces légendes qu'on nous à raconté... Elles sont vrai. Moi-même je mute depuis quelques mois.»**_  
_**  
**_  
_**C'était donc ça qu'il cachait...**_  
_**  
**_  
_**-« Apaise toi, pour reprendre forme humaine.»**_  
_**  
**_  
_**Je fis ce qu'il dit. Et après une vingtaine de minutes je repris forme humaine. Je me retrouvai nue devant lui, en larmes. Il mit une serviette autour de moi et me pris dans ses bras. Il me ramena à la maison. Je tremblais encore. Ils étaient là. Ses amis. Je reconnus sans mal Alexandre, il me fixa désolé...**_  
_**-« Je suis désolé que tu doives subir ça, petite.»**_  
_**Il avait l'habitude de me surnommer « petite»... Je n'aimais pas ce surnom. Mon père entra dans la pièce et il sembla comprendre de suite. Les autres me fixaient.**_

_**-«Bienvenue dans la meute, Aly»**_

_**Brad avait parlé. De tous, c'est celui qui était le plus gentil.**_

_**-«Une louve... Ça vous nous porter la poisse.»**_

_**Je ne reconnus pas la voix de ce-dernier, mais Alex' le remis à sa place.**_  
_**Puis le néant. Je m'endormis.**_

Je me réveillai en sursaut. Je regardai autour de moi paniquée. Dereck était à mes côtés, soucieux. La réalité me rattrapa, j'étais en Californie et mon frère était bel et bien mort. J'avais quittée ma meute. Je me calmai. Encore ce rêve sur ma première mutation. Je hais ce loup en moi. Je ne veux pas muter, chasser les sang-froids, ou m'imprégner. Pourtant, je faisais ce que mes gênes voulaient.

_ Ça va ?  
_ Mouais... Sans plus...  
_ Encore se souvenir ?  
_ C'est un cauchemar pas un souvenir.  
_ Si tu le dis...

_ Un jour tu accepteras ta nature. Comme moi j'ai accepté la mienne...

Je le regardais quitter la pièce. Je regardais l'heure cinq heures du matin... Après un soupir, je me levais et enfilais un jogging et parti courir. Ça me videra l'esprit avant six heures de cours plus qu'ennuyeux. Je crois que je ne me suis jamais autant maudite que le jour où j'ai loupé ce foutu bac. Bref... Je courus sans but précis, laissant libre cours à mes pensées... Je pensais à Lui... Être dans ses bras, près de lui. Seulement nous deux. Nous deux contre le reste du monde. Ses yeux sombres et profonds, si magnifique. La douleur et la tristesse qui s'y était reflété à l'annonce de mon départ... Une larme coula. Je l'essuyai rageusement. Je ne devais PAS penser à LUI. Je serrai les dents et fit demi-tour. Une fois rentrée je courus sous la douche. Ça me relaxais. Je sortis un moment plus tard et parti prendre mon petit déjeuner. Que je fixais sans conviction, aucune.

_ Tu vas beaucoup souffrir. Ce n'est que le commencement.  
_ Ferme-là Dereck.

Je me levais et parti en direction du lycée. Une fois arrivée j'allais m'installer directement dans le fond de la salle. Je n'avais pas vraiment d'ami à part Kim et Dereck. Ils me suffisaient. Et puis il y avait tellement d'être superficiel ici. Des blondes plastifiées, populaire. Des macho à grande gueule. Les populaires, les sportifs, les intellectuelles. Bref tout le monde était classé. Moi... J'étais l'exception. Je restais de côté. Attendant juste la fin de l'année. Impatiemment. Le prof arriva. Mathématique. Une matière où je me débrouillais bien. Voir très bien. Mais je n'avais pas la tête à ça. Je passai les deux heures à dessiner sur mon cahier. La sonnerie me tira de mes pensées. Je fixais ma page. Et l'arracha avant de la mettre à la poubelle. J'avais passé deux heures à écrire son nom. Dereck avait raison tous empiraient.

* * *

**Deux mois plus tard.**

* * *

Toutes mes pensées me conduisaient vers lui. Me poussant à le retrouver. Je résistais. Je ne devais pas craquer. La vie me paraît si fade. Je ne le connais même pas, mais j'ai tant besoin de lui. De sa présence. Je n'abandonnerai pas. Je ne retournerai pas là-bas le retrouver.

* * *

**Cinq mois.**

* * *

J'ai l'impression qu'on ma arracher le cœur. À chaque fois que je croise des couples heureux et ensemble, je me sens mal. Dereck veut que j'y retourne. Que j'arrête de me tuer à petit feu, comme il dit. Il a raison, mais non. Je ne peux pas y retourner. De toute manière mon imprégné doit me détester de l'avoir abandonné. Je suis une lâche.

* * *

**Sept mois.**

* * *

Le bac approche. Je me reprends petit à petit. Je me plonge dans mes cours et les chasses de sang-froids pour oublier. Ça semble marcher. Sauf la nuit. C'est dur. Je ne vis plus, je survie. Dereck me soutient de son mieux. Je l'en remercie.

* * *

**Neuf mois.**

* * *

Ça y est le bac est passé. Je l'ai eu. Enfin. De plus, _IL_ est sorti de mes pensées. Ça m'a pris du temps, mais j'ai enfin réussi à battre l'imprégnation. Pas trop tôt.  
Peut-être est-ce seulement illusion...

* * *

**Douze mois.**

* * *

_ Aly!  
__ Dans le salon Dereck..._  
_ On a une mission...

Ah oui, j'ai dû oublier de la préciser, mais Dereck est un magicien, enfin sorcier. C'est pour ça qu'il en sait autant. Depuis nos retrouvailles, on fait équipe ensemble pour chasser ces foutues sangsues. Pas une activité de tout repos. Ou alors ses supérieurs, ancêtres ou quelques sois le nom qu'ils puissent porter, lui demande de protéger, certaine créature surnaturelle, soit des loups-garous ou des sorciers, il n'y a guère plus de trois races de créature surnaturelle de toute manière. Grâce à sa magie, il peut contrôler le feu, avoir de temps en temps des prémonitions et lier ses pensées aux miennes quand je suis sous ma forme lupine. Ses pouvoirs se résume à ça. Mais c'est fort utile quand mes crocs ne sont pas suffisant. Je le fixais en attente d'information supplémentaire.

_ On doit protéger une meute. Les anciens ont vu qu'un grand danger planait sur eux.  
__ Et où se trouve cette meute?_  
_ Dans une réserve, près de Forks, vers Washington.

* * *

_Je le trouve ni bien ni nul. Un peu cours peut-être... Je fais passer 1 an en 30 lignes à peine... M'enfin~ Avis ?_


	5. Chapitre 4

Chapitre 4.

Je me tenais assise dans la voiture de Dereck, je n'avais plus décoché un mot depuis l'annonce de notre départ une semaine plus tôt. La mission s'annonçait tellement longue que nous avions déménagé et vendu notre appartement. Ça faisait un an maintenant. Je m'étais fais à l'idée de ne plus retourner là-bas, de ne plus le revoir. Je l'avais oublié, enfin presque. Je n'avais pas pu, laisser Dereck y aller seul. Il était ma meute. Mon coéquipier Mon ami. Mon confident. Mon protecteur. Nan décidément ... Jamais je n'aurais pu l'abandonner. Mon devoir est de l'aider et de le protéger.

-«Tu m'en veux encore?

_-Je t'en veux pas..._

-Tu aurais pu rester en Californie.

_-Tu es trop bête pour survivre sans moi..._

-Et la vérité?

_-Je sais pas pourquoi je suis venue._

-Vraiment?

_-Oui..._

-Tu veux que je te dise ce que j'en pense...

_-Vas-y..._

-Je pense que tu es revenu, que tu as accepté de me suivre pour revoir une certaine personne...

_-Je ne suis pas revenu pour Embry._

-Qui a dit que je parlais de ce Embry?»

Piégée. Le con. Il m'avait bien eu. Il me regarda avec son sourire satisfait figé sur ses lèvres. Je le déteste. Je ne lui adressai plus la parole durant le reste du voyage. Saleté. Je m'endormis, pour finir.

[...]

-«Aly!

_-Moui?_

-On est arrivé...

_-Déjà..._

-Oui... Allez debout!»

Je me levai démotivée... Complètement démotivée... Et marcha vers notre nouvelle demeure, sac en main. Le porche craqua sous mon poids, le bois qui la composait était délavée, vieux et ancien. L'intérieur en revanche était mieux- moderne. J'aidai Dereck à aménager. Il avait choisi une plutôt grande maison. Chacun une chambre, deux salles de bain, un grand salon... Il avait toujours eu le goût du luxe. En tout cas le cadre était aussi magnifique que dans mes souvenirs. Je pourrais voir Kim quand je voudrais... Mais aller la voir signifiait voir Jared et accessoirement Embry. Mauvais plan. Très mauvais plan. Je finis d'installer ma chambre, balança une couette sur mon lit et m'allongea, m'endormant sur-le-champ. Je m'étais promis de ne jamais revenir et me revoilà après un an... Juste un an.

-«ALYSSON!»

Je me réveillai en sursaut en entendant cet imbécile hurler mon nom, j'écoutai ce qui se passait en bas. Des voisins venus nous saluer. J'arrangeai ma coiffure et descendis en bas. C'est sympa à ces voisins d'être venue nous saluer. Je pris une grande inspiration et me lança.

_-«Pourquoi tu m'as réveillée, Dereck..._

-Des voisins sont venu nous saluer. La moindre des politesse est de venir les voir.»

Que cachait-il derrière se sourire fier de lui. Je le regardai suspicieuse avant de me rendre à sa suite dans le salon. Je reconnus immédiatement Emily.

_-«Eh Emily, ça fait plaisir de te revoir._

-Alysson!»

Je la pris dans mes bras, au moins une que j'étais heureuse de revoir.

-«Je pensais que tu ne devais pas revenir?

_-Dereck m'a traînée jusqu'ici..._

-Eh! C'est toi qui a décidé de m'accompagner!

_-Mais sans moi tu est rien!»_

Je lui tirai la langue. Qu'est ce qu'il était chiant. Emily nous regarda un large sourire aux lèvres. Je me retournai et salua Kim, Jared et Jacob il me semble. On discuta tranquillement. Je m'installai sur les genoux de Dereck, habitude que j'avais depuis des années quand je me sentais stressée. Et là je l'étais à mort à l'idée de le revoir. Je finis par me ré-intéresser à la discussion.

-«Vous êtes venu vous installer ici pour quoi?»

Jacob manquait légèrement de délicatesse. D'ailleurs, cela lui valu un regard noire d'Emily.

-«J'ai une affaire de famille assez importante dont je dois m'occuper. Aly ma accompagné, pour m'aider et me soutenir dans cette histoire.»

Bien trouver, cette histoire. Il est doué pour le mensonge. Franchement, je suis admirative. Il a un don. Il va falloir que je me donne à fond pour faire croire à ce mensonge. Parce que à part me mentir à moi-même je ne suis pas spécialement douée... Au loin un hurlement de loup retenti. Emily et Kim détournèrent la conversation, tendit que Jacob et Jared s'étaient figé. Je fis mine de ne rien voir. Puis ils s'excusèrent disant qu'ils venaient de se rappeler qu'ils devaient faire un truc pour Sam. Je souris, pitoyable l'excuse. On parla avec les filles encore une petite heure, petite heure durant laquelle j'écoutai attentivement les environs. Il y avait un ou deux vampires sur les terres de la meute. Voilà donc ce qui les avait fait partir. Mes deux amies s'éclipsèrent elles aussi. On resta, Dereck et moi, assis pensivement.

-«Qu'à tu entendus?

_-Il y avait deux sang-froid..._

-Ils les ont...

_-La meute les ont eux..._

_-Dereck, la meute compte presque dix membres, explique moi se qu'on peut faire de plus pour les protéger? C'est sûrement la meute la plus grande que j'ai pu rencontrer._

-Je sais mais une grande meute, aussi puissante soit elle, peut sombrer si la menace est trop puissante.

_-À quoi penses-tu?_

-Rien de bien précis pour le moment.

_-On va veiller sur eux..._

-On a pas le choix de toute manière...

_-Ouais..._

-En faite, la meute à fait une trêve avec une famille de vampire végétarien...

_-Ça existe ça?_

-Visiblement oui.»

Je soupirai et remonta me coucher. Cette mission s'annonçait, longue et non sans embûche. Des sangsues végétariennes de mieux en mieux. C'est quoi la prochaine? Sérieusement on en découvre chaque jour. Je me roulai en boule et m'endormis.

Je me réveillai le lendemain matin... Midi ? Mon estomac réclamant son dû. Je m'habillai et me prépara avant de descendre. J'entendis des voix mais j'étais encore parmi les nuages... Je pris un croissant avant de rejoindre le salon. Ce salon était pire qu'un hall de gare, espérons que ça cesse. J'entrai dans la pièce et je le vis en compagnie de ses amis. Il était dans mon salon. Chez moi. Je déboguai et salua tout le monde, en ne manquant pas d'interroger mon colocataire.

-«Sam est venu nous demander si nous avons rien vu de suspect, il paraît qu'un vagabond serai passé dans le coin et aurait voler des biens.

_-Je l'aurais entendu si quelqu'un était entrer._

-Tu es sur?»

Je lança un regard noir au crét- à la personne qui venait de parler.

_-«Oui.»_

Il me prend pour qui celui-là. Je m'installai sur les genoux de Dereck, il était là, ça me faisait peur. Il a dû tellement souffrir par ma faute. Je le fixai, le détailla pendant que Dereck parlait avec Sam et Paul d'après ce que j'ai retenu. Il était aussi beau que dans mes souvenirs. Nos regards se croisèrent, j'y lu une intense douleur, de la tristesse. De la colère et de la jalousie. Je compris bien vite pourquoi, il ne devait pas supporter que j'étais sur les genoux de mon ami. Je me levai prendre un autre croissant et en revenant je pris soin de rester à l'entrer de la pièce. Je me contentai de le fixer discrètement durant le reste de la conversation.

-«Nous ferons attention.

-Surtout un couple comme vous, faites des proies facile.»

Je manquai de m'étouffer et dû boire un grand verre d'eau pour faire passer ma quinte de toux. Embry quant à lui c'était tendu et tremblait légèrement. Heureusement, mon imbécile d'ami mort de rire intervint.

-« Ouh là, nous deux en couple jamais de la vie ! Elle est invivable. Non, franchement sans façon.»

Je lui balançai mon chausson dans le visage. Embry sembla se détendre, d'ailleurs ses tremblements cessèrent, tremblement annonciateur d'une mutation, ses deux amis l'avaient fixé surpris, il ne devait, en général pas s'énerver sans raisons. Merci, mais non merci. Je ne veux pas d'un loup dans mon salon. Ils nous saluèrent, alors que je partais à l'étage m'enfermer dans ma salle de bain. Je m'assis à même le sol. Ça faisait longtemps que je ne m'étais pas sentie aussi triste. Ça me fait bizarre. Je n'aime pas ça. J'ai l'impression d'avoir mal pour la première fois. D'habitude, je sais encaisser. Alors que se passe-t-il maintenant ? Je ne comprends pas. Je ne me comprends pas. Il vient et en une fraction de seconde, brise la défense que je m'étais construite et arrive à faire couler les larmes sur mes joues ? Je déteste ça. Je me déteste. Je me déteste d'être aussi faible.


	6. Chapitre 5

Voici un nouveau chapitre ~

Il y a pas mal de vu mais pas de review... Je vais pas vous manger vous savez ?

Bonne lecture ~

* * *

Chapitre 5.

Une semaine c'était écoulé depuis que je l'avais revu. Une semaine où je ne fis rien, où il ne se passa rien. C'est fou ce que je m'ennuyais. Je mourrais à petit feu. J'avais lu, regardé la télé, surfer sur le net, mais après une semaine c'était on ne peut plus ennuyant. Si encore j'avais eu le lycée? Eh bien non, je l'avais terminé... Tant mieux soit dit en passant. Un travail? Je ne sais rien faire de mes dix doigts. Rien. Nada. Je suis nul et inutile. Enfin si, utile par ma bêtise ou irait le monde sans des personnes comme moi. Bon j'avoue, je pourrais certainement faire quelque chose sans cette maladie, au combien dangereuse et mortel, nommée la flemme ou maladie du paresseux. Je m'invente une vie. Merci je sais. Bien sûr Dereck s'était trouvé un travail de surveillant dans le lycée, dès notre deuxième jours ici. Je le soupçonne d'ailleurs d'avoir prévu le coup depuis un moment.

Bref, suffit le cas de conscience. Je continuai ma route vers... je ne sais où. Ma vie, depuis mon arrivée ici était bien morne. J'évitais de sortir pour ne pas croiser Embry. Ah oui Embry. Ce gars il est parfait. Juste parfait. Je pestai, encore. Ce n'est pas vrai! Il squattait mes pensées, h24. C'est juste invivable. D'après mon colocataire bien aimé- notez l'ironie -je suis encore plus invivable que d'ordinaire. Sérieusement, combattre mon instinct de louve, était fatiguant d'habitude. Combattre mon instinct de louve, imprégnée, c'était... Il y a pas de mot pour le décrire. Bon si j'arrêtais de me lamenter sur mon triste sort. Je regardai autour de moi. J'avais atterri je ne sais où- encore. Ah, non. Une école... Maternelle d'après les pleures et les rires. Je remarquai de suite une annonce sur le portail. Oh, ils cherchaient quelqu'un. Impeccable. Bon, qui ne tente rien n'a rien. Bah quoi c'est vrai? Travailler dans une maternelle ça ne doit pas être spécialement difficile? Si? Bah au moins j'aurais mon mercredi, tranquille. Et mon week-end. Je vois le bon côté des choses en toutes circonstances. D'accord c'est un mensonge... Je m'avançai jusqu'à l'entrée et salua un professeur.

_-«Bonjours.._.  
-Que puis-je pour vous mademoiselle?  
_-Je cherche un job._  
-Je ne pense pas que vous conviendrez.  
_-Pourquoi cela?_  
-Vous n'êtes pas de la réserve.  
_-Parce que vous, vous en êtes peut-être.»_

Ma méthode n'est pas la bonne...

-«Non, mais je n'ai pas besoin d'être de la réserve pour enseigner le dessin.»

Le coincé 1. McClay 0.

_-«Parce que je devrais faire quoi?»_

Il soupira. J'avais légèrement oublié de lire l'annonce avant de venir.

-«Initier ces jeunes aux légendes de la réserve.»

Cool, les légendes c'est mon dada. Cette expression est ringarde je sais.

_-«Les légendes, j'en connais des tas et des tas. Comme celle des deux loups. Ou encore de l'aigle. Et plein d'autres!»_

Il m'a lancée sur un de mes sujets favoris.  
Le coincé 1. McClay 1.

-«Comme quoi il ne faut pas se fier aux apparences.  
_-En effet._  
-Une semaine d'essais. Vous commencez demain matin. Soyez à l'heure.»

Je partis en sifflotant tranquillement. Hé hé, j'avais enfin trouvé de quoi remplir mes journées. En plus par un truc qui me plaisais. Avec toutes les légendes que je connaissais, ils allaient être servi ces foutues gosse. Oui, ces charmants bambins et moi on fait tous sauf un. Je continuai ma marche sans but, jusqu'à ce que le bruit des vagues parviennent à mes oreilles. Mes pas me conduisent automatiquement à l'océan. L'eau avait des reflets féeriques sous le soleil en déclinaison de ce début de soirée. J'admirai le spectacle. Spectacle qui fit naître en moi un sentiment de nostalgie mal-venu. Je repensai à mon enfance avant tout ça.

_**«-Je te protégerai.**_  
_**-Grand-frère, Marc?**_  
_**-Oui?**_  
_**-J'ai peur...**_  
_**-Peur de quoi?**_  
_**-Je ne sais pas encore...**_  
_**-Comment tu peux avoir peur d'une chose dont tu ne sais rien?**_  
_**-Je sais pas...»**_

Mon frère c'était bien moqué de moi suite à cette discussion. Pourtant, j'avais vu de la peur au fond de ses yeux, quand je lui avais ça. Même-ci il n'avait cessé de me charrier, c'est à cette époque, quand j'étais tous juste âgée de sept ans qu'il avait commencé à me raconter les légendes de nos ancêtres. Toutes ces légendes qui m'avaient tant fait rêver, elles m'avaient fait surmonter cette peur qui me broyait de l'intérieur. C'est devant un océan en début de soirée, comme aujourd'hui que cette peur était réapparue. Le destin est foudroyant.  
Mais aujourd'hui, je ne ressens rien. Normal après tout, l'objet de cette peur avait disparu- mort -maintenant. Je pinçai les lèvres et fit demi-tour autant rentrer. Je marchai d'un pas pressé jusqu'à chez moi. Je ne croisai personne en chemin- tant mieux. Une fois rentrée, je me servis un irish cofee, recette que mon frère m'avait apprise consistant à mélanger du café et de la crème de whisky. Rien de tel pour se remettre d'aplomb. Puis, je me fis couler un bain, l'eau chaude me délaça, je pensai néanmoins à cette avenir proche où je devrais de nouveau muter. J'avais peur d'échouer. Ça serait vraiment pitoyable. Il faut que je me ressaisis, je deviens de plus en plus faible. En plus, Dereck sera à mes côtés pour m'épauler, autant que je l'épaulerai en réussissant cette foutu mutation, après tous ces dans mes gènes il faut vraiment que j'arrête de douter. Cela en deviens ridicule, tant de faiblesse.

_**«-Je veux pas muter.**_  
_**-Pourquoi?! C'est super je t'assure!**_  
_**-Tu y crois pas toi-même.**_  
_**-J'avoue, j'aurais préféré que ça t'arrive pas p'tite sœur mais c'est là, on n'y peut plus rien.**_  
_**-Je trouverai une solution.**_  
_**-Pff... Tu t'entête pour rien.**_  
_**-Ouais c'est ça...»**_

Le claquement de la porte me fit sursauter, mon colocataire venait de rentrer. Je sortis de mon bain, d'ailleurs l'eau était devenue bien froide, me séchai et me dépêcha de m'habiller avant de gagner le rez-de-chaussé. Je repérai directement le plat chinois qu'il tenait dans ses mains et m'emparai rapidement. Miam. Il soupira, avant de rire. Habitude.

-«Moi aussi je vais bien, merci.  
_-De rien._  
-Tu es irrécupérable.  
_-Tu sais quoi j'ai trouvé un job..._  
-Oui, c'est vraiment géniale, mais tu pourrais-... Tu as trouvé quoi?!  
_-Un travail._  
-Toi?  
_-Oui, moi._  
-Alysson McClay?  
_-C'est bien moi..._  
-Dans quoi?  
_-Une école maternelle ou primaire j'ai oublié.._  
-Tu aimes pas les enfants..  
_-Merci je sais._  
-Mouais... Je suis content pour toi, en tous cas!  
_-Merci!»_

On mangea en silence, j'étais perdu dans mes pensées. Demain ma routine cessera, pourtant je savais que ça ne suffirait pas, il me fallait cette chose en plus, cette personne en plus. Combien de temps j'allais encore pouvoir tenir? C'est difficile. Très difficile, de repousser sa nature même, sa destinée.

_-«Arrête de sourire._  
-Tu penses encore à lui.  
_-Nan..._  
-Tu mens!»

Il repartit dans un grand fou-rire, alors que je m'efforçai de manger dans le silence. Ce gars est réellement insupportable. Je finis de manger pour finalement aller m'échouer dans mon bien aimé lit. Je passai une nuit sans rêve aucun. Chose rare. Le lendemain je me réveillai bien avant l'aube ce qui me permit d'aller courir. Le froid était mordant malgré ma température élevée. Le ciel se teintait de bleu pâle et d'orange annonçant un beau soleil. Au couvert des arbres des animaux couraient. Je repérai même deux loups de la meute, sans laisser rien paraître bien évidemment, je m'employai à les ignorer alors qu'ils me surveillaient. Veillaient-ils sur moi ou au contraire cherchaient-ils à découvrir quelque chose, bonne question. Je finis par arriver aux falaises, je pris une grande bouffée d'air frais avant de repartir en sens inverse. Ils me suivaient toujours. J'aurais aimé voir la réaction si d'un coup j'aurais muté. Enfin se n'était pas le moment et en plus je ne sais même pas si j'y aurais réussi. Une fois rentrée je me préparai pour ma première journée, je sens que je ne vais pas m'ennuyer. Dereck s'était réveillé et mangeais paisiblement. Je me servis mon irish coffee et déjeuna dans le silence. C'était rituel entre nous, on ne parlait jamais. C'est bête mais bon. Je regardai l'heure et fila en direction de mon travail, ça fait bizarre de me dire que j'ai un travail. Aller courage, ça ne doit pas être si terrible. Je soupirai et repéra le lieu de mes futures tortures. J'entrai et vis bien vite le professeur avec qui j'avais discuté, la veille. Je le rejoignis.

-«Bonjours Mademoiselle McClay.  
_-Monsieur._  
-J'assisterai à votre cours aujourd'hui pour voir comment vous vous en sortez.  
_-Bien.»_

J'observai mes adversai- euh les charmants enfants dont je devais m'occuper. Je vais m'en sortir. La situation est réellement remplie d'ironie, je peux affronter un vampire sans sourciller et dix bambins me terrifie. Je laissai échapper un rire nerveux. Heureusement, personne ne le remarqua. Une cloche retentis et les enfants se rassemblèrent. Ils entrèrent dans la salle et s'assirent. Le professeur fit un bref appel avant de me laisser faire.

_-«Vous connaissez la légende des papillons?_  
-Non.»

La petite qui venait de parler était adorable. Je lui souris et commençai.

_-«Il y a fort longtemps, temps pour qu'une quelconque mémoire puisse s'en souvenir il n'y avait pas un seul papillon qui voletait ça et là dans les airs. Rien n'illuminait le ciel des jours de printemps ou d'été de couleurs chatoyantes. Il y avait bien des reptiles magnifiques mais ils ne savaient pas voler ; Les Hommes ne les voyaient même pas car c'est bien connu les humains ne passent pas leur temps à marcher les yeux baissés. En ces temps-là donc, vivait une jeune fille au doux nom de Fleur de Printemps. Elle faisait la joie de tous ceux qui la connaissaient tant elle était souriante et gentille. Les esprits lui donnèrent le pouvoir de guérison. Dans ses rêves, elle voyait des créatures volantes qui eux lui donnèrent le pouvoir de l'arc-en-ciel qu'ils portaient en eux. Ils lui révélèrent aussi son nom secret : Celle-qui-tisse-dans-l'air-des-arcs-en-ciel. Après son mariage, Celle-qui-tisse-dans-l'air-des-arcs-en-ciel continua son travail de guérisseuse tout en initiant ses deux enfants à ses talents. Tout au long de sa vie, elle avait remarqué que des reptiles magnifiquement colorés venaient près d'elle quand elle s'asseyait par terre et se laissaient caresser. Parfois l'un deux rampait le long de son bras et se blottissait contre son cou. Un jour l'une de ces créatures lui demanda de les aider à voler pour qu'enfin les humains les remarque. Celle-qui-tisse-dans-l'air-des-arcs-en-ciel promit d'essayer. Le soir même, elle parla de son rêve à son mari qui était lui-même un puissant chaman lui demandant comment réaliser le vœux de ceux-qui-rampent. Le matin suivant il se réveilla, excité par le rêve qu'il avait fait. Mais quand il toucha doucement Celle-qui-tisse-dans-l'air-des-arcs-en-ciel pour le lui raconter, elle ne répondit pas. Il se pencha pour la regarder de plus près et il vit que sa femme était passée dans le monde des esprits pendant la nuit. Lors de l'enterrement de sa femme, l'un de ceux-qui-rampent lui demanda de le poser sur l'épaule de la défunte, il le fit. Les humains fermèrent ensuite la tombe. Soudain, de la tombe sortit en volant une fine créature qui avait sur ses ailes toutes les couleurs de l'arc-en-ciel. Quand l'homme changea de monde, quelques années plus tard, et fut enterré près de sa tendre épouse, leurs enfants remarquèrent une de ces nouvelles créatures magnifiques qu'ils appelaient papillons, voleter près de la tombe. Quelques minutes plus tard, un autre papillon d'égale beauté sorti en volant de la sépulture de leur père, rejoignit celui qui attendait et, ensemble, volèrent vers le Nord, le lieu du renouveau. Depuis ce temps-là les papillons sont toujours avec les hommes, éclairant l'air et leur vie de leur beauté.»_

Les enfants me regardèrent. C'est vrai que ce n'était pas une légende simple mais c'était la première que mon frère m'avait raconté, je devais avoir leur âge à peu près. Je finis, la légende.

_-« Depuis ce jour-là, si une personne veut que son rêve se réalise, elle doit prendre un papillon et lui souffler son vœux avant de le libérer pour que celui-ci, puisse porter le vœux jusqu'aux grands esprits. En signe de gratitude pour avoir accordé sa liberté au papillon, le Grand Esprit exauce toujours le vœu. Donc, comme la légende le dit, en faisant un vœu et en rendant sa liberté au papillon, le vœu sera apporté dans les cieux et sera exaucé.»_

Je leur souris. J'aimais cette légende. Je la connaissais sur le bout des doigts.

-«C'est beau.»

Je tournai la tête vers la petite qui venait de parler la même que tout à l'heure.

-«Je m'appelle Claire.  
_-Enchantée moi c'est Alysson.»_


	7. Chapitre 6

_Je marchais accompagnée de Claire, l'autre, enfin mon collègue m'avait demandé de la raccompagner chez elle parce que monsieur avait une urgence et ne pouvais pas le faire. Enfin, elle était tellement adorable et intelligente pour son âge. Oui, vraiment agréable._

-«Alysson!

_-Oui, la miss?_

-Regarde des papillons!»

Ses yeux d'enfant étaient émerveillés, je souris, m'approcha et saisie délicatement une de ces fragiles créature. Me demandez pas comment j'ai fais, j'en sais rien moi-même c'est bestiole sont normalement insaisissables... Puis, je le tendis à la petite.

_-«Fais un vœu, et fais attention ne l'écrase pas._

-D'accord.»

Elle prit le papillon avec une extrême délicatesse et murmura son voeu en soufflant doucement sur les ailes du papillon, elle finit par le relâcher. On regarda le petit être s'envoler en silence.

_-«J'espère que ton vœu se réalisera.»_

Claire me regarda avec un grand sourire, ses yeux pétillaient. Je ne pus m'empêcher de lui rendre son sourire.

-«Tu veux que je te dise c'est quoi mon vœu?

_-Non, parce que si tu le dis à quelqu'un, jamais il ne réalisera._

-Ah bon?!

_-Oui. Ça doit être un secret._

-Alors je dirais rien à personne.»

Je lui ébouriffai les cheveux, avant de poursuivre notre chemin, l'entraînant à ma suite. Je poussai un soupir, je devais ramener Claire chez sa tante, Emily Uley. Et si... Et si je tombais sur Embry encore une fois. Le destin étant, visiblement, contre moi, ça ne m'étonnerait qu'à moitié. Depuis le début quoi je fasse tous me ramenaient à lui. Ma fuite, puis mon retour ici... Mes pensées, cette foutue imprégnation dont jamais je me débarrasserai. J'étais maudite c'était la seule explication logique.

On arriva, trop vite, chez Emily. Le silence y régnait en maître. Je trouvai un mot annonçant qu'ils étaient à la plage de La push. Je regardai Claire lui annonçant que nous allions à la plage, elle me sourit de toutes ses dents. On marcha dix bonnes minutes avant d'arriver à destination. Je repérai de suite Emily et me dirigea vers elle.

_-«Bonjour Emily.»_

Elle sursauta légèrement avant de se retourner vers moi avec un grand sourire. Elle prit Claire dans ses bras.

-«Merci de me l'avoir ramener, Aly.

_-De rien, ce fut un plaisir. Et Claire est adorable.»_

On regarda la petite qui partait en courant vers Quil- J'ai enfin retenue son prénom -pour lui raconter sa journée.

-«Tu travaille dans l'école de Claire?

_-Oui, depuis aujourd'hui. Je les inities aux légendes._

-Oh, tu connais les légendes de la réserve?

_-Non pas vraiment... mais j'en connais beaucoup._

-Passe à la maison si toute fois tu es à court de légende.

_-D'accord. Merci, Emily.»_

On échangea quelques banalités sans grandes importances, même-ci, pour ma part mes pensées se dirigeaient, pour changer, vers Embry. Il faisait un match de foot avec ses amis. Emily me donna à boire et une collation, alors que nous poursuivons notre conversation, même-ci je n'étais pas vraiment attentive. Kim arriva un peu plus tard et se jeta dans mes bras. J'avais beau être revenue depuis une semaine je ne l'avais pas beaucoup vu. Claire revient vers nous à ce moment-là et se lova dans les bras de Kim. Vraiment trop adorable comme petite. Avec Kim on reparla du bon vieux temps- Je viens de prendre 60 ans d'un coup -de nos deux ans ensemble en Californie. De toutes les fêtes qu'on avait faits. Comment on avait remis la pétasse de service en place. Je la taquinai en en lui parlant de Matteo, elle rougit et m'envoya ce qui lui passa sous la main à la figure. Ce cher Matteo. Ce type avait flasher sur Kim, mais mademoiselle, ne voyait, ne parlait, ne rêvait que de son Jared. Je la charriai en lui disant que j'étais encore en contact avec lui et qu'il me demandait de ses nouvelles. C'était un mensonge mais l'idée de l'embêter était tentante. Matteo était parti s'installer en France avec sa petite amie, ils étaient ensemble depuis trois ans maintenant. Ma pauvre Kim.

-«Je n'ai jamais aimée Matteo.

-Qui est ce Matteo?»

Elle fit un bond de trois mètres en entendant la voix de Jared à son oreille. Je rigolai avec lui, je l'avais repéré bien avant qu'il arrive à notre hauteur.

-«Jared, tu veux me tuer ou quoi!

-Et donc, ce Matteo?»

Monsieur était jaloux. Autant rattraper le coup, histoire que Kim n'est pas de raison de se venger de moi.

_-«Un type qui tournait autour de Kim, en Californie, mais maintenant il est fiancé et parti s'installer en France._

-Ah, d'accord...»

Mon amie me jeta un regard noire, tandis que je rigolais sous cape. Elle embrassa son chéri, en me jetant un énième regard noire. Je regarda l'horizon et vis que le ciel s'était considérablement assombrit.

_-«Je vous laisse._

-Déjà?!

_-Désolé Kim, mais je suis crevé._

-Tu veux que quelqu'un te raccompagne?

_-Non merci, ça ira.»_

Surtout sachant que le quelqu'un en question aurait obligatoirement été Embry Call. Je les saluai d'un signe de main et partis en direction de mon chez moi. Mon lit. Il m'avait manqué durant cette journée. Bref, je rentrai vite fait. Une fois arrivée je remarquai la voiture de Dereck garée devant la maison, il était déjà là. Je le trouvai dans le salon à lire. Oh, il révisait ses sortilèges. Je m'éclipsai dans la cuisine où j'entrepris la confection d'un repas. Quand, il s'entraînait il ne fallait, sous aucun prétexte le déranger... Ça pouvait s'avérer dangereux... Son élément, le feu, était vraiment difficile à contrôler, mais il se débrouillait bien. Il me rejoint trente minutes plus tard alors que je finissais tout juste la préparation. Il semblait exténué.

_-«Ça va bientôt commencer?»_

Il leva la tête et me fixa. Avant d'approuver mes paroles. Je ne voulais pas, j'aurais préféré que cela attendre encore un peu. Juste un peu. Je n'étais même pas sur d'y arriver. Muter.

-«Tu y arriveras quand le moment viendra tu seras prête.»

J'avais toujours eu l'impression que même sous ma forme humaine il était connecté avec moi. Il trouvait les mots pour apaiser mes craintes. Tout semblait si simple au regard, ce monde, bientôt...Tous ce calme se brisera. Des batailles du sang, allaient remplacer l'harmonie de ces jours béni. Je n'avais pas envie. Il y aurait probablement des morts. C'était terrible. Bientôt. L'hiver s'annonçait, il avait commencé à revêtir le paysage d'un grand manteau blanc. Bientôt. Ce mot ne cessait de résonner dans ma tête. Bientôt.

_-«À la fonte des neiges?»_

Il me regarda et je compris que j'avais vu juste. Trois mois. Seulement trois petits mois. On mangea dans un silence pesant. Conscient que tous s'écrouleraient, peut-être, dans seulement trois mois. Triste et dure réalité. Je devais commencer à me préparer. Me reprendre en main, pour le jour J. Pendant, les trois mois qui suivirent chaque matins et chaque soirs je m'employai à faire une heure au minimum de jogging. Il me fallait regagner la force et l'endurance que j'avais perdue en arrêtant de muter. J'aurais tant aimé ne jamais avoir à re-muter. Mais je n'ai pas le choix. Au fil des jours, Dereck avait de plus en plus d'informations sur cette bataille, prémisse de nombreuses autres. Notre ennemi sera une armée de nouveaux nées. Cette nouvelle eue le don de me démotiver. Des nouveaux nés. C'est sûrement ce qu'il y a de plus chiant et de plus difficile à se débarrasser. Je redoublai d'effort lors de mes entraînements suite à cette nouvelle. Il m'apprit ensuite que la meute s'allierait aux Cullen pour faire face à la menace. De mieux en mieux fut mon seul commentaire. Des loups et des sangsues. Bien. Cette bataille aurait lieux à cause de la fille aux vampires Bella Swan. Cette fille que j'avais rencontrée au poste de police lors de mon arrivée ici, la toute première fois. Elle se disputait avec Charly, son père, mon conducteur. Cette fille semblait être un aimant à vampire. Au fur et mesure de mon entraînement je sentis mes gênes de louve se manifester de plus en plus. Le moment venu j'y arriverai, Dereck avait raison. Les trois dernières semaines avant la bataille mirent mes nerfs à rude épreuve, j'étais que le qui-vive H24. Prête à bondir à tous moment. À trois jours du jour décisif, Dereck me révéla la dernière information qu'il avait décrypté lors d'une de ses visions. J'eus l'impression qu'on m'arrachait le cœur avec une pince à épiler quand il me l'apprit.


	8. Chapitre 7

_Chapitre 7._

La fonte des neiges avait commencée. Maintenant, ça pouvait arriver à tous moment. J'allais devoir muter, la meute, Embry, tout le monde allaient savoir que j'étais moi-même une modificatrice. Ils allaient me détester, pour tout le mal que j'avais fait à leur ami. Tout le mal que j'avais fait en connaissance de cause. Oui, ils allaient tous me détester. Me le faire payer peut-être... C'était monstrueux ce que j'avais fait. Ce que je continuais de faire. Après tout... Tant pis.

Je marchais silencieusement, presque religieusement aux côtés de Dereck. Nous nous dirigions vers le lieu de la bataille, le moment est venu. L'armée de nouveaux nées arrivait aujourd'hui ou demain. La meute et les Cullen allaient les affronter. Dereck resterai au couvert du sous-bois pour les protéger de loin. Et moi... Moi, j'interviendrais le moment venu.

La nuit avait été glaciale. J'avais observé le trio dans les hauteurs, durant la nuit. Le vampire et le loup semblaient être rival, intéressant. Au matin, je redescendis me poster dans un coin près du champ bataille.

Les Cullen arrivèrent, je résistai à l'envie de leur sauter à la gorge. Même-ci, je dois l'avouer c'est fort tentant. Mais, c'étaient des alliés. Des alliés. C'est fou ce qu'ils empestent. Une horreur. J'avais oublié que les vampires avaient une odeur aussi... Aussi, il y a pas de mot pour décrire cette horreur.

J'entendis un bruit de course dans les sous-bois. L'armée arrivait. Je regardai Dereck, il hocha la tête et pinça les lèvres, prêt pour l'action. Trente minutes, c'est le temps que les vampires nouveaux nés mirent pour arriver.

Je me re-conscentrais en entendant la meute arriver. Embry était là, évidemment. Tous sauf le plus jeune, le frère de la louve- Seth. Puis, les bébés sangsues arrivèrent se jetant sans réflexion, aucune, sur les Cullen. Ils ne s'attendirent sûrement pas à être prit à revers par une meute, énorme meute, soit dit en passant, si encore ils savaient que les loups existaient. C'est vrai, après tout à cet âge là, ils devaient penser au sang et au sang et ceux toute la sainte journée. Ils ne devaient avoir aucun contrôle sur eux-mêmes.

D'ailleurs, ils se formalisèrent à peine de la meute devant les prendre pour de gentil chien chien ou encore pour de succulent casse-croûte. Ils ne savaient pas à quel point ils allaient regretter leurs gestes. Les pertes chez les nouveaux nés ne se firent pas attendre, mais il continuait d'en arriver d'autre compensant, ainsi, la perte de leur effectif. Mais ça ne suffirait pas. La meute et les vampires végétariens semblaient former une bonne équipe, preuve irréfutable que leur entraînement commun avait porté ses fruits. De plus, même entraîné par l'action ils ne s'attaquaient pas entre eux. Ils savaient contrôler leurs instincts. Le combat était spectaculaire.

Le loup noire- Sam -menait bien sa meute, l'obéissance y régnait, laissant peu d'erreurs passer. Il semblait être partout. J'étais admirative, oui, vraiment admirative. Je me re-concentrai, attendant impassiblement le moment où je me jetterai dans la bataille. Mes gênes lupine activent, ça serait un jeu d'enfant de muter.

-« Maintenant.»

La voix de Dereck résonna dans ma tête alors que je sortais de ma cachette et me mettais à courir vers Embry. Arrivée au niveau des premiers vampires je mutais, en tuent trois aux passages je continuais ma course effrénée vers mon imprégné. Il me regarda surprit. Ça le déconcentra, je bondis par-dessus lui et attrapa au vol la sangsue qui aurait pu lui porter le coup fatal. Je l'achevai avant de toucher le sol. Malheureusement, je me réceptionnai mal, un craquement retentis dans mon épaule. Je mettais fracturée l'épaule, ou un truc dans le genre. La poisse... Je suis ne vraiment pas douée. Je me relevai et continua de me battre comme-ci de rien n'était. Enfin, être blessée à ma patte avant n'avait rien d'avantageux. Au contraire... Je fatiguais plus vite. Je fis abstraction du mieux que je pus de la douleur. Je tuai du vampire, comme je le devais. Les autres loups ne se formalisèrent pas plus de ma présence. Au cœur d'une bataille, ça n'aurait pas été le moment.

Me focalisant sur les nouveaux nés à ma portée je ne réalisai pas que deux d'entre aux arrivaient au niveau de mon côté droit, un jet de flamme me chatouilla le dos, en levant la tête je vis que Dereck venait d'empêcher deux jeunes sangsues de me briser d'autres os. Alliés et ennemis furent bien surprit. Je continuai tant bien que mal de me battre. Je ne devais pas perdre. Perdre signifiait mourir et mourir était hors de question. Bientôt, il ne resta plus de vampire mise à part les Cullen.

Je repartis vers la cachette de Dereck et redevient humaine avant de me rhabiller, avec les affaires qu'il avait apportées, prévoyant sûrement que je ne prendrais pas le temps de me déshabiller avant de muter. On entendit un hurlement et on rejoignit les autres. La meute se tenait près de Jacob, il avait dû être blessé juste après que j'ai quitté le champ de bataille. Je courus jusqu'au niveau des autres pour voir si c'était grave. Il semblait que oui. Son côté droit avait été fracturé.

-«Les volturis arrivent, la meute doit partirent.

-Ils ne respecteront pas notre traité de paix avec les loups.»

Les volturis le clan le plus puissant des vampires. Dangereux. Je cherchai Dereck du regard et le vis près du loup blessé, il devait essayer de calmer la douleur avec ses pouvoirs. Ça sembla fonctionner puisqu'il cessa de geindre en gigotant dans tous les sens.

-«Ça ne l'apaisera pas longtemps. Il faut se dépêcher de rentrer.»

Sam acquiesça et fit signe à trois autres personnes de l'aider. Embry me jeta un regard que je ne sus interpréter avant d'aller rejoindre ses amis à porter Jacob. On arriva bien vite à la push, les gars emmenèrent Jacob chez lui. Billy- son père -trembla de peur en voyant son fils porter comme un mort. Il fut rassuré de l'entendre gémir, même-ci il gémit de douleur.

Leah, la sœur de Seth si j'ai bien suivi, ne cessait de dire qu'elle s'en serait tirée seule. Agaçante.

_-«Sans lui tu serais morte._

-De quoi tu te mêle?!

_-De se qui me regarde pas comme souvent._

-Fiche moi la paix. T'as aucune leçon à me donner.

_-Tu n'as pas tord._

-Leah, laisse là.»

Embry venait d'interrompre notre conversation. Inutile, je vous l'accorde. Je le regardai furtivement avant de détourner le regard.

-«Tu l'as défends?! Tu te rends compte que c'est une louve. Elle est parti en connaissance de cause.

-Je vois pas en quoi ça te concerne.

-C'est nous qui supportait ta douleur pas l'inverse. Elle est revenue, mais si elle repart que vas-tu faire?

_-Leah a raison. Ce que j'ai pu faire je l'ai fais en connaissance de cause. Je refuse et refuserai toujours l'imprégnation._»

Je partis m'asseoir sur le capot de la voiture de Dereck, le regard vide. J'étais morte, mon coeur je l'avais laissé avec lui à l'instant même ou, ces mots avaient franchi mes lèvres. J'avais encore tourné le couteau dans la plaie déjà énorme. Bien sûr, ils avaient tous entendu. Le dénommé Paul me jeta un regard noir, alors que l'alpha posait une main réconfortant sur l'épaule de mon imprégné. Leah, quand elle, semblait me tuer à chaque minute.

Je me perdis dans mes pensées pour éviter les regards noirs ou de reproche des uns et des autres. Je sentais seulement celui blessé, d'Embry. Le plus douloureux à supporter. Oui, douloureux au possible, bien plus que mon épaule qui me faisait, pourtant, souffrir martyre. Les cris de Jacob en fond sonore n'arrangeaient rien. La magie de Dereck ne devait plus suffire à apaiser la douleur. Ce rajoutai à cela, l'horrible odeur des vampires. En effet, Carlisle le vampire médecin était venu le plus rapidement possible soigner le blessé. Solution trouvée : casser l'os pour mieux que ça se répare. Radical, non? La fille aux vampires arriva une dizaine de minutes plus tard. Elle s'apprêtait à parler quand un cri de son loup lui coupa la parole. Tant mieux, je n'avais aucune envie d'entendre ses jérémiades. Elle prenait une personne qui l'aimait pour un imbécile en se servant de lui. Je ne suis pas la mieux placer pour la critiquer mais bon. Elle regarda tour à tour la meute de son loup en quête de réponse. Sérieux, elle m'énerve. Je ne sais même pas pourquoi c'est ça le pire.

Dereck et le Doc vampire finirent par sortirent. Le blondinet aux longs crocs envoya l'autre voir le blessé. Mon colocataire me regarda en soupirant. Je le fixai sans comprendre et il vient à moi. Quoi encore?! Il prit mon épaule et la remit en place dans un craquement sonore.

-« Idiote.»

Oh mes aïeux. Dieu que ça fait mal. Un gémissement de douleur m'échappa. Une flopée d'injure plus fruité et animalisée les unes que les autres, la vulgarité avec se firent entendre. Heureusement que ma qualité de modificatrice se dépêcha de remettre tous en place pour apaiser la douleur.

-« Merci.»

Il me souri. Fier de lui, je suppose... Quel crétin. Et punaise cela avait été douloureux. Enfin, il avait toujours été direct et absolument pas tendre quand il avait des messages subtiles à faire passer. Je montai en pestant dans la voiture. Oh et puis non. Je me ravisai et décida de rentrer en courant. Je vis mon cher ami secouer la tête blasé. Qu'il aille voir chez le voisin si j'y étais pour rester poli. Nan, mais. Je partis tranquillement en courant. De toute manière j'avais besoin de me vider la tête.


	9. Chapitre 8

Bonjour, Bonsoir. Voici le huitième chapitre de Wild Spirit. J'ai pas mal de vue, mais aucune review, je ne vais pas vous tuer si vous en laissez une, vous savez ? Sur ce je vous laisse avec Alysson. Bonne lecture.

* * *

Chapitre 8.

J'initiais les adorable bambins- ironie quand tu nous tiens -aux diverses légendes comme d'accoutumée. J'aimais beaucoup ce travail, les enfants étaient en général calme et écoutaient attentivement les légendes que je racontais. Et il faut dire que je m'amusais, vraiment beaucoup. À la fin de mon « cours » la petite Claire était venue me voir toute guillerette pour me demander de la raccompagner chez sa tante, Emily. Faisant preuve d'une extrême bonté j'avais accepté. Ok, j'avoue je la trouvais à croquer et je n'avais pas pu résister à ses grands yeux enfantin et l'avais suivi.

On avait parlé tranquillement, j'appris des choses fort intéressante sur la meute. Des choses qui n'auraient jamais dû parvenir à mes nobles oreilles. Je plaisante elle m'avait vantés les mérites de Quil, avec qui elle passait bons nombres d'heure. Il avait dû s'imprégner d'elle, le pauvre je le plein... En même temps, sa qualité de modificateur le protégeant de la vieillesse, il pourrait garder son âge actuel jusqu'à ce qu'elle est au moins dix-huit ans... Enfin, cela n'était en aucun cas mon problème. Elle marchait en chantonnant devant moi et ramassa quelques fleurs pour Emily. Je regardai l'heure sur mon portable, un texto de Dereck m'annonçait qu'il arrivera tard.

-«Seth !»

Je relevai la tête en manquant de mourir d'un arrêt cardiaque en entendant la petite crier ce prénom. Un soupir de soulagement m'échappa quand je me rendis compte qu'il s'agissait seulement d'un membre de la meute. Le plus sympa d'ailleurs, lui et sa sœur sont le jour et la nuit, deux opposés. Je lui souris en le saluant, tandis que ma petite protégée lui sauta dans les bras en lui demandant si Quil l'emmènerai à la plage aujourd'hui. Il l'a prit dans ses bras en faisant attention de ne pas lui faire mal tout en lui répondant qu'il n'en avait pas la moindre idée.

-« Pose moi, Seth! Je veux continuer mon bouquet.

-À vos ordres, mademoiselle.»

Il l'a reposa en rigolant, rire auquel je me joignis volontiers. La petite retourna gambader aux alentours sans pour autant s'éloigner. Je marchai en compagnie de Seth, compagnie plus que sympathique soit dit en passant.

-«Alysson?

_-Oui?_

-Je peux te poser une question indiscrète?

_-Vas-y..._

-Pourquoi tu rejettes Embry?»

Je pinçai les lèvres, au fond de moi je savais qu'il me poserait cette question... De plus, si je lui répondais toute la meute l'apprendrait à travers ses pensées... D'un autre côté en lui répondant peut-être que cela apaiserait la douleur et la tristesse de Embry...

-«Tu n'es pas obligée de répondre..»

Il avait dû sentir mon malaise... Je me mordis la lèvres, nerveuse, avant de me lancer.

_-«Non... Je dois des explications...»_

Je poussa un long soupir et pris mon courage à deux mains.

_-«L'imprégnation...»_

Mon cœur se serra. J'étouffai un sanglot silencieusement et pris une grande bouffé d'air. Seth me regarda.

-«Ne continue pas si c'est trop douloureux.»

Je lui fis un autre sourire. Il était vraiment très gentil.

_-«Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi... L'imprégnation, c'est quelque chose qui me fait peur..._

-Peur ?

_-Eh bien... Tu offres ton cœur à un parfait inconnu parce que cette personne t'es soit disant destiné, faite pour toi. Parfois, tu aimes déjà quelqu'un tu as une vie magnifique avec cette personne... Et la en un regard cette histoire ce brise..._

-C'est arrivé à ma sœur... Avec Sam et Emily.

_-Tu vois c'est détestable et pourtant il n'y est pour rien..._

-Je comprends..

_-L'imprégnation m'a enlevé deux personnes... Deux personnes à qui je tenais énormément. Mon frère, qui est mort. Et celui, qui m'aidait à tenir face à la perte de mon frère, lui il s'est imprégné d'une autre...»_

Seth ne répondit rien. Tant mieux. Les larmes de douleur dévalaient mes joues. Traîtresse de larmes, reflet d'une douleur contenue. Le flot continu s'apaisa néanmoins, quand Seth me prit dans ses bras. Je profitai de l'étreinte. Étreinte qui me fit repenser à des souvenirs heureux. Je remarquai Claire qui nous fixait interrogative. Je pris une nouvelle fois une grande bouffé d'air frais avant de me séparer de lui. J'essuyai les quelques larmes qui persistaient avant d'adresser un sourire forcé à mon ami, enfin je suppose que je peux me permettre de le considérer ainsi.

-« Ça va aller ?

_-Oui, ça va ..._

-J'aurais pas dû te poser la question...

_-Elle était légitime.»_

On continua de marcher en faisant plus ample connaissance, sa gaîté me fit rapidement oublier ma gêne face à sa question. Il savait mettre les gens à l'aise. Je lui fis quelque confidence sans importance, sachant pertinemment que le reste de sa meute l'apprendrait dès sa prochaine mutation. On arriva, trop vite à mon goût, chez Emily, d'après les rires et parfois les cris qui provenaient de la maison les loups étaient là.

-« Je vais vous laissez là...

-Mais non, viens!

-Mais-

-Il y a pas de mais qui tienne!»

Seth me prit par le bras me traînant jusqu'à chez son alpha, il héla Claire pour qu'elle nous suive, ce qu'elle fit en trottinant.

-« Seth, s'il te plaît...

-T'inquiètes ça va aller!

-Je suis-

-Et Sam tenait à te remercier.

-Pourquoi?

-Tu as sauvé Embry en intervenant... D'ailleurs merci.

-Ne me remercie pas... J'ai fais ce que je devais faire...

-Mais Sam veut vraiment te remercier!

-J'ai l'impression de mettre fais avoir...»

Ma mine boudeuse fit rire Seth qui me traîna de nouveau. J'avais beau être une louve, je semblais n'avoir aucune force face à lui. Pourtant, il était loin d'être le plus puissant. Preuve de ma faiblesse. Il m'adressa un sourire rassurant avant d'entrer comme chez lui. Je le suivis docilement ne pouvant rien faire d'autre de toute manière... À notre entrer les conversations cessèrent, faisant grandir mon mal-être. Emily m'invita à m'asseoir ce que je fis une fois que Seth m'eut lâchée. J'attendis la suite des événements légèrement inquiète. Leah me tua du regard, elle m'en voulait à mort... Néanmoins, je la comprenais dans un sens on avait vécu la même chose perdre quelqu'un qu'on aimait d'un amour sincère à cause de l'imprégnation... Passons.

-«Alysson?»

Je releva la tête vers Sam, sortant ainsi de mes pensées.

_-«Oui?_

-Je tenais à te remercier d'avoir sauvé l'un des notre.

_-J'ai fais ce que je devais faire...»_

Il hocha la tête mais n'ajouta rien. Je retournai dans mon mutisme, je restai seulement parce qu'Emily me l'avait gentillement demandé. Je pris une brioche que je mâchonnai sans grande conviction tout en écoutant les conversations qui avaient lieu tout autour de moi. Je souris en voyant la petite Claire venir vers moi, du coin de l'oeil je vis que Quil ne nous lâchait pas du regard... Il s'était vraiment imprégné...

-«Dit Aly...

_-Oui, la puce?_

-Pourquoi tu pleurais dans les bras de Sety tous à l'heure?»

Je me tendis. Tout le monde se retourna vers moi et Seth qui était assit à mes côtés. Ce-dernier essayait tant bien que mal de disparaître sous le regard de mon imprégné.

_-«Pour rien... Rien du tout._

-Ah d'accord!»

Elle retourna auprès de Quil et Kim pour s'amuser. Ils me fixaient sûrement dans l'attente d'une réponse de ma pars.

_-«Vous le saurez bien assez tôt quand Seth mutera.»_

Seth m'envoya un regard désolé parce qu'il ne pourrait pas garder mes confidences pour lui. La sonnerie retentit brisant le silence qui s'était imposé. L'hôtesse de la maison se dépêcha d'aller ouvrir au nouveau venu. Dereck. Je le reconnus à sa voix. En arrivant dans la pièce il haussa un sourcil, auquel je répondis par un regard de détresse, il salua tout le monde, d'un bonsoir sonore avant de prendre place à mes côtés.

-«Tu voulais me parler Sam?

-Oui, je voulais te remercier toi aussi.

-De rien. Je n'ai fais que remplir ma mission. Rien de plus.»

Il leva les yeux et son regard croisa celui de Leah. Regard qui resta ancré dans celui de la sœur de Seth. Je soupirai.

_-« Eh bien... Voilà qui fera un jolie couple...»_

La plupart se retournèrent vers moi interrogatif, ils devaient être plongé dans leur propre discussion, pour ne pas remarquer l'échange entre Dereck et Leah. J'adressai un sourire à Leah qui me le rendit timidement. Jacob et Seth ainsi que Sam et Emily comprirent bien de quoi il en retournait. Seth sembla plus qu'heureux pour sa soeur, d'après ce qu'il avait pu me raconter elle avait beaucoup souffert de l'imprégnation de Sam. Désormais, elle sera en paix. Plus de sentiments pour son alpha, cela apaisera les relations au sein de leur meute.

De plus, l'amour que porterait Dereck à Leah sera tout aussi puissant que celui d'un loup. Tout comme pour les loups, les sorciers ont une sorte d'imprégnation, une liaison de l'âme avec une autre personne. Cette personne avec qui leur âme est liée est pour eux toute leur vie, mais aussi la source de leur magie. Une fois liée à l'âme d'une autre personne leur magie subit une évolution, devient beaucoup plus puissante, surtout s'ils se liaient avec une autre créature surnaturelle. Enfin tous ça semblaient bien compliqué.

Brusquement, on se figea tous. Trois vampires. Sam et le reste de la meute partie s'en occuper. Je restai, ils n'avaient pas besoin de moi. J'écoutai néanmoins les alentours en quête du moindre son suspect. Tous semblaient sous contrôlent. Je pinçai les lèvres, Seth avait muté. Ils allaient être au courant.

-«Dereck, Alysson vous restez manger!»

J'allais décliner, mais mon colocataire accepta volontiers pour nous deux. Je me résignai. Je sentis que deux des vampires avaient été détruit alors que le dernier avait réussi à gagner l'océan. La meute au grand complet et sans le moindre blessé revinrent. On commença à manger, Emily cuisinait aussi bien que dans mes souvenirs. Je lui en fis part, elle me répondit d'un grand sourire alors que les autres approuvaient mes dires.

Un peu plus tard, alors que le repas se terminait je me décidai à partir. Je venais de passer deux heures dans la même pièce que mon imprégné. C'était douloureux. Très douloureux. Je pris congé de tout le monde et partis. Je me dirigeai vers les falaises où je m'assis tout en contemplant le coucher de soleil, il était vraiment magnifique...

-«C'est beau...»

Je sursautai et me retournais vers la personne qui venait de parler- Embry. Je ne l'avais même pas entendus arriver, je devais être trop dans mes pensées pour cela.

_-«Magnifique..»_

Je lui souri, alors qu'il s'installait à mes côtés. Il était beau... Et il savait, tous ce que j'avais dis à Seth.

-«_Je suis désolé. Pour tous.»_

Il me regarda, tendrement me sembla-t-il. Il me pardonna trop rapidement.

-« Je t'attendrais le temps qu'il faudra.»


	10. Chapitre 9

Bonjour,

Vous allez bien ? Voici le neuvième chapitre de Wild Spirit, en espérant qu'il vous plaise. Bonne lecture.

* * *

**L'amour ça ne se commande pas. C'est un truc qui te tombe dessus. Quand on aime quelqu'un, on l'aime c'est tout. Tu as de la chance, tu aimes quelqu'un qui t'aimes toi au moins.** **[Save the last dance]**

**Chapitre 9.**

Trois mois.

Trois mois, c'est le temps qu'il s'était écoulé depuis cette soirée.

Trois mois, qui avaient été bien moins douloureux que l'année qui les avait précédés.

Trois mois, durant lesquels je m'étais rapprochée de la meute, malgré ma propre interdiction.

Assise dans la voiture des Clearwater, en compagnie de Sue, Seth et Billy, je repensais à cela. Nous nous dirigions chez les Cullen pour le mariage de Bella et Edward. Seth m'avait demandé de l'y accompagner. On arriva assez vite chez les vampires végétariens. L'odeur pestilentielle nous indiqua qu'il y avait bon nombre de sangsues dans le coin rien de bien étonnent. On descendit et après avoir salué le télépathe on s'installa sur les bancs magnifiquement décorés.

Trente minutes plus tard, la mariée faisait son entré au bras de son père- Charlie. Vêtue d'une longue robe blanche, de légère chaussure ainsi que d'un superbe chignon agrémenté d'un peigne. Elle était magnifique à voir. Seth leur offrit un sourire heureux. Il était rare de voir un loup s'attacher à des sang-froids... Il était une exception en quelque sorte.

La cérémonie fut des plus somptueuses. Je ressentais l'amour qui liait Edward et Bella au plus profond de moi. Bien que je n'appréciais guère cette dernière. Aimant à problèmes et à vampire, ni plus ni moins. Néanmoins je su apprécier leur mariage.

Plus en soirée, assise à côté de Seth et Sue ainsi que Billy, je regardais les autres s'amuser. Les amis de Bella mélangés à ceux vampirique de Edward me fit rire, si les premiers savaient l'ambiance ne serait pas autant à la fête. Je sursautai en voyant la main de Seth apparaître dans mon champ de vision. Je lui tendis la mienne alors qu'il m'attirait vers la piste de danse. Quand Embry verrait ça dans les pensées de mon ami, nul doute que ce dernier se ferait démonter.

On dansa se mêlant à d'autre, essayant tant bien que mal d'ignorer les remarques de certaine sangsues. On attaquait notre cinquième danse quand je sentis mon ami se crisper, son coeur sembla s'emballer. Je le ramenai près de sa mère. Cette dernière me regarda surprise.

-« Que lui arrive-t-il?!  
_-Je crois... Mais je ne suis pas sur, qu'il s'est imprégné..._  
-De qui?  
_-Aucune idée...»_

Seth me regarda avec un grand sourire pour approuver mes dires. Au moment, où j'allais essayer de lui soutirer un maximum d'information, on entendit Jacob s'énerver à l'opposer de nous. On partit bien vite vers lui, sachant qu'il était avec Bella et qu'Edward semblait près à intervenir, mieux valait éloigner le loup roux d'ici. On arriva alors que Sam, Paul, Jared et Embry éloignaient Jacob. Je ne suivis pas le reste de l'échange.

-«Seth.»

Au son de la voix de Sam, le susnommé m'adressa un regard triste. Avant de partir il jeta un dernier coup d'œil à celle qui était désormais son imprégné, ce qui me permit entre autre de mettre un visage sur la personne. Je fis un clin d'œil au jeune loup alors qu'il partait avec le reste de la meute.

-« Elle s'appelle Dylanne.»

Je souris en remerciement aux mariés du jour de m'avoir donné le nom de la personne avec qui j'allais discuter. Autant apprendre un maximum d'information sur elle, pour Sethy comme disait Claire. Je me mis en quête de Dylanne, qui le temps, où j'étais perdu dans mes pensées, avait filé. Après un quart d'heure de recherche infructueuse je la retrouvai à l'étage de la maison des Cullen. Assise à regarder le ciel étoilé. Elle sourit en me voyant.

-« C'est beau tu ne trouve pas?  
-... _Très._»

Surprise, j'avais mis un temps avant de répondre. Je pensais qu'elle me hurlerait de partir, m'attaquerait dans le pire des cas mais à aucun moment qu'elle engagerait la conversation.

-« Dylanne, enchantée.  
_-Alysson, et de même._  
-Tu es une louve.  
_-Oui._  
-Ton ami tout à l'heure c'était un loup aussi.  
_-En effet..._  
-Vous en avez de la chance...»

Je ne répondis rien surprise.

-« C'est vrai... Il n'y a rien de bien à être un vampire.  
_-Je suis plus que d'accord... Même si je n'en serai jamais un... Donc je connaîtrai jamais ça._  
-Tu sais rien ne me prédestinais à devenir un vampire... Je crois que jamais personnes n'auraient pu le prédirent.»

Je la regardai sans savoir comment répondre. Elle était un vampire... Pourtant, elle était différente. Elle parlait à son ennemis naturel sans le moindre mal. Elle semblait si... Si humaine?

-« Je suis une poupée de glace trop parfaite pour être réelle... Alors que vous, vous vous êtes vivant...»

La encore je ne su que répondre. Elle m'hypnotisait... Était-ce là, un de ces fameux don, dont certain de leur espèces était pourvu? Je n'en avais aucune idée. Malgré tous je restai. L'écoutant.

-« Je ne parle que de moi, mais dis moi plutôt ce que tu voulais me demander?  
_-Rien de particulier... Je voulais te parler... Tu semble si..._  
-Différente? Je le suis. C'est à cause de mon don. Il est différent de celui de Jasper. Je ne ressens pas les émotions des autres. Je les vis. Pour faire cours, je suis une humaine immortelle, mais je dois boire du sang au moins deux fois par mois, pour survivre. Je sais même pas pourquoi je te révèle tous ça après tous, on ne se connais pas... Mais toi aussi tu es différente, non? Où alors c'est la tristesse qui émane de toi. Oui, peut-être. J'ai juste l'impression qu'on est pareil. C'est bizarre. Un vampire et une louve. Tu crois qu'on pourrait être amie? Enfin tu peux dire non... Ça fait longtemps que je n'ai pas parlé à quelqu'un autre que les Cullen... Tu dois me prendre pour une folle. Avec raison je suppose... J'aimerai tellement qu'on devienne amie! Dit oui, s'il te plaît!  
_-Eh bien... Tu n'es pas comme tout les autres sang-froid... Nous pouvons toujours essayer..._  
_-_C'est vrai?! C'est trop géniale. Je pensais vraiment que tu dirais non. Excuse moi je fais que parler mais c'est l'émotion!  
_-Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça...»_

On arrêta de parler pendant un moment observant le ciel. Il était vraiment beau ce soir.

-«Je voulais te demander, Alysson...»

Je fus intriguée, surtout quand je la vis rougir. Un vampire peut rougir?! C'est sûrement grâce à son don...

_-«Oui?_  
-C'était qui la personne avec qui tu étais tout à l'heure? Tu n'es pas obliger de me répondre...  
_-Il s'appelle Seth. L'un des plus jeune membres de la meute de Sam._  
-Et...  
-_Et?_  
-Je sais pas j'ai sentis quelque chose de bizarre en le regardant...  
_-Si tu veux je lui dirais de passer te voir, à pars si tu repars bientôt..._  
-Non, je veux rester ici. Tu sais je suis originaire de Forks, alors ici c'est chez moi... Et pour Seth je veux bien.»

Elle avait rougie encore plus à la fin de sa phrase. Elle était spéciale et si gentille. Je crois que Seth est bien tombé.

_-«Tu avais quel âge quand tu as été mordu? Si c'est pas trop indiscret._  
-Quinze ans... Après ma famille m'a chassée. Ils l'ont fait pour ne pas avoir à me tuer, ne te méprends pas! Ça à été vachement douloureux. Du coup je suis parti m'installer sur les îles marquises. Là-bas je risquais pas de faire de mal, et puis c'est magnifique! Il faudrait vraiment que tu les visites. D'ailleurs, j'y ai rencontré Alice et Jasper, ils y passaient leur troisième lune de miel. Enfin je m'égare. Oh nos beau mariés sont parti... Ça te dis une balade pour faire plus ample connaissance? Enfin ne te force pas. Et ne t'en fais pas je suis pas du genre à m'attaquer aux loups. C'est mon animal préféré. On y va?  
_-Oui, bien sur.»_

On descendit et partit dans les bois. Où une fois rendu à plusieurs kilomètres ont passa la nuit en haut d'une falaise à discuter. Une chose est sur elle était différente des autres de son espèce et elle cachait quelque chose. Quelque chose qui lui pesait.

Le lendemain, vers midi et ceux après mettre doucher et avoir mangé, je marchais tranquillement vers la demeure des Uley. Présentant qu'un loup serait fort heureux de venir me voir pour apprendre toute les informations en ma sainte possession. Je toquai et patientai cinq minutes avant que Emily vienne m'ouvrir. Je m'installai sur le canapé où l'ont discuta de tout et de rien, échangeant diverse banalités. Bientôt j'entendis les rires des gars, j'indiquai à mon amie leurs arrivée éminente. À peine trois minutes plus tard, ils débarquèrent dans la pièce saluant Emily et moi-même au passage. Seth me repéra et me sauta dessus le plus délicatement possible, ce qui fit grogner Embry.

-« Alors?  
_-Alors quoi?_  
-C'est pas marrant!  
_-Je te raconte tous contre un resto._  
-Ça marche on est partis!»

Embry commença à trembler, je lui adressai un sourire avant de suivre Seth, où je m'installai dans sa voiture.

«Tu n'aurais pas dû dire ça devant Embry...  
_-Je sais Seth... Je sais._  
-Tu veux aller où?  
_-Là ou tu voudras, très cher, là ou tu voudras.»_

Il roula jusqu'à Port Angeles où on mangea dans un restaurant, calme. Il y avait peu de client impeccable pour nous.

-«Alors, tu peux me raconter maintenant...  
_-Elle s'appelle Dylanne. Elle a environ 113 ans et c'est fait mordre alors qu'elle avait un peu près quinze ans._  
-C'est un vampire?!  
_-Oui. Ça peu paraître incroyable, voir complètement irréaliste, mais tu t'es imprégné d'un vampire..._  
-Je me serai imprégné de mon ennemis naturel?!  
_-Oui... Mais Dylanne est un ange. Cette fille est super. Elle était originaire de Forks. Elle m'a même avoué qu'elle aurait préféré être un loup et qu'elle détestait ça condition de vampire._  
-Et, quoi d'autre?  
_-Elle a un don. Son don fait que c'est une humaine immortelle, elle m'a aussi dit qu'elle devait juste boire un peu de sang deux fois par mois pour ne pas mourir, sinon la nourriture humaine lui suffit._  
-C'est sûrement pour ça que j'ai pu m'imprégner d'elle.  
_-Elle a tendance à faire des monologues, sans pouvoir s'arrêter. C'est assez marrant._  
-C'est dommage que je ne puisse pas la rencontrer... Elle doit déjà être partie...»

Il tira une tête attristé. La douleur de ne pas pouvoir rencontrer sont imprégné probablement...

_-« Détrompe toi, elle voulais rester encore un peu, vu qu'elle est née ici. Du coup, vu qu'elle m'a avoué vouloir te rencontrer, je t'ai proposé un resto... Elle va arriver dans un deux trois minutes maintenant!_  
-De quoi?!»

Seth me regarda complètement paniqué. Alors que j'entendis la voix de Dylanne me hélé. Elle rougie immédiatement en voyant mon loup d'ami.

-« Bonjour Alysson. Ça va? Moi impeccablement. Il y a pas de soleil aujourd'hui, tu te rends compte si il y en aurait eu j'aurais pas pu venir. Après tous ce que tu as fais pour que je puisse le rencontrer. D'ailleurs enchantée moi c'est Dylanne. Tu es Seth, tu es encore plus beau de près. Oups ça m'a échappé.  
_-Bonjour Dylanne. Bon je vous laisse j'ai à faire. Je prendrais un taxi pour rentrer. Amusez-vous bien!»_

Je sortis du restaurant en adressant un clin d'œil à mes deux amis.  
Une fois sorti, je stoppai un taxi, qui me déposa à Forks. Je mutai pour effectuer le reste du chemin...


	11. Chapitre 10

Bonjour, bonsoir. Voici le chapitre 10 de Wild Spirit. 10 chapitres et aucune review... J'ai donc décidé de ne plus rien poster jusqu'à ce que j'en ai au moins une. Bonne lecture.

* * *

**Parfois, ce n'est qu'en perdant ce que l'on aime qu'on s'aperçoit à quel point on l'aimait. ****[Alfred De Musset]**

Chapitre 10.

Installée sur mon canapé dans mon salon, je ne savais que faire. Dereck était sorti avec Leah. Mes relations avec cette dernière c'était grandement amélioré. On pouvait désormais avoir une conversation sans la moindre menace de mort. Grands bien nous face.

Seth et Dylanne faisaient je ne sais quoi ensemble. La vampire complètement folle mais adorable avait établis ses quartiers chez les Cullen, voulant rester le plus près de Seth.

Claire passait la journée avec Quil... C'était les vacances riens de plus normale.

Qui dit vacances dit pas de travail...

Sam avait emmené Emily je ne sais où... De même pour Paul et Rachel ainsi que Jared et Kim... Bref ces messieurs avaient décidé de sortir avec leurs imprégnées.

Collin et Brady étaient en ville... Jacob à ruminer dans son garage où quel que soit l'endroit...

Bref restait pour surveiller la réserve moi et Embry... C'est vrai que depuis l'attaque des nouveaux nés, il ni avait eu aucune nouvelle attaque d'un quelconque vampire.  
Après avoir entendu une énième blague ratée du présentateur de cette émission nulissime, je me levai et parti à l'orée des bois où je me déshabillai dissimulée par un buisson. Je pris bien soin d'attacher solidement mes vêtements à ma cheville, puis je mutai. Tous mes sens en éveillent, communiquais avec la nature qui m'entourais. Je sentis Embry à deux ou trois kilomètres de moi. Il devait s'ennuyer aussi. Je pris néanmoins soin de l'éviter.

J'écoutai la douce mélodie de la nature. Un oiseau chantait un air sifflotant. Deux autres oiseaux rassemblaient de quoi construire leur nid. Un cerf courrait à travers le rideau d'arbres. Trois lapins gambadaient joyeusement. Divers sons arrivaient à mes oreilles. La respiration des arbres. Tous. Vraiment tous. J'étais en communion avec le monde qui m'entourais? C'est ce que j'aimais par-dessus tous quand je mutai. Je m'allongeai dans une clairière baignée par le soleil. Le bruit régulier des battements du cœur de mon imprégné résonnaient dans ma tête. Apaisée, je sombrai dans les bras de Morphée.

J'ouvris les yeux en entendant un bruit course. Trois vampires. Je me levai rapidement, prête à intervenir. Je repérai bien vite où ils étaient. Me parviens aussi un autre bruit. Embry fonçait droit sur eux. Ils arriveraient bien avant moi, mais même en étant un loup aguerrit comme lui, trois vampires s'étaient trop. J'accélérai l'allure dans l'espoir d'arriver avant qu'un drame n'est lieu. Mes pattes me faisaient mal et je crus que mes poumons allaient s'arracher alors que la fatigue d'une telle course mettait à rude épreuve mon endurance. Je n'étais plus qu'à deux kilomètres quand je l'entendis engager le combat face aux trois sang-froid. Je puisai dans mes forces pour forcer l'allure. Bientôt un vampire trépassa. J'arrivai sur les lieux du combat quand les deux sangsues restante prirent chacune un côté du loup gris lui brisant des côtes ainsi que sa patte avant.

Prise d'une rage folle. Aveuglée par la fureur et la douleur. Toute fatigue envolée. Je m'élançai tuant un de mes ennemis d'un coup de crocs dévastateur. La tête vola loin du corps. Je fis face au dernier, prenant soin de me mettre entre Embry et lui. Mon imprégné dont les blessures étaient sévères, avait retrouvé sa forme humaine et sombré dans l'inconscience. Il était vulnérable, une proie facile d'atteinte. Dans le monde animal le prédateur s'en prenait toujours aux plus faibles. Et là, c'était inévitablement le cas. Je devais me battre en protégeant quelqu'un et cela ajoutait un désavantage considérable face à mon ennemi que rien ne gênait dans ses mouvements.

Le vampire qui me faisait face était roux flamboyant, de grandes tailles un mètre quatre-vingt-treize approximativement. Des yeux rouges, profond, sanglant, sans émotion, meurtrier. Il sourit.

-« Oh! Aurait-on, par le plus grand des hasards, blessé ton compagnon jeune louve?»

Je grognais. Il me provoquait. Salaud. L'envie de m'élancer effleurai mes pensées, mais attaquer en première signifiait qu'il me faisait peur, que j'avais peur de ce vampire. La seule peur qui m'étreignait à cet instant, était celle de voir mourir celui que j'avais passé des mois à repousser.

-« Peut-être devrais-tu abréger ses souffrances? Ses gémissement sont d'un désagréable! Bien sur, si tu préfères j'accepte volontiers de m'en occuper pour toi.»

Un grognement de rage m'échappa. Ce vampire en redingote allait voir ce qu'il coûtait de provoquer une louve. Enfin dès que je trouverai un moyen de m'en prendre à lui sans faire courir de risque à Embry.

-« Arrête de trembler, voyons. Je te tuerais toi aussi, vous serez ainsi ensemble pour l'éternité. Avoue que je suis généreux. Quoique il me serait fort enrichissant de voir comment tu vas vivre sans ton im-pré-gné.»

Il avait articulé le dernier mot avec un dédain évident. Je restai stoïque. Je savais plus que n'importe qui, ce que provoquait la perte d'un imprégné. Le loup était au point de départ fou de rage et cherchait qu'à se venger. Puis, une fois cela fait il était vide, sans but. Peu à peu il sombrait dans la folie, parfois dans un ultime moment de lucidité il mettait eux-mêmes fin à leur souffrance. Mon frère avait vécu cela. N'ayant plus rien à perdre sauf moi et mon ancienne meute, celle que j'avais quitté ne supportant plus tous les souvenirs que leurs présences et les lieux de mon enfance évoquaient, il s'était sacrifié pour nous.

-« Aurais-je touché un point sensible, chienne? Tu reste ici, alors que tu sais pertinemment que je vais te tuer.»

Une fois de plus je restai muette. J'écoutai d'une oreille le pou de mon imprégné qui faiblissait depuis une trentaine de secondes, de l'autre ce roux de vampire. Un autre son me parvins, un bruit de course, une fois de plus, une odeur- Jacob.

-« Je dois avouer que je n'ai pas apprécié que vous vous en preniez à ma petite sœur, même-ci je ne l'appréciais guère.»

Victoria. Cette peste avait un frère. De mieux en mieux. J'entendis Embry me murmurer de partir le souffle court. Jacob serait là d'un instant à l'autre. Ainsi je ne bougeai pas d'un millimètre.

-« La vengeance. Une émotion très humaine, que j'apprécie. La vengeance est si... si satisfaisante. Ça me donne l'impression d'être vivant, enfin ça me tire de mon ennuie.»

Heureusement que cet idiot de sang-froid est aussi bavard que Dylanne. Je vis enfin Jacob arriver, je m'élançai au moment ou le loup roux arrivait à notre hauteur. Le vampire roux, n'eut aucune chance.

Je repris forme humaine et courus vers le blessé. Je m'agenouillai à ses côtés. Il respirait encore, ça me rassurai. Jacob se coucha aux côtés de Embry et je compris le message. Je mis tant bien que mal mon imprégné sur le dos du Black, je montai à mon tour. Le loup s'élança à travers la forêt, courant aussi vite que ses pattes et son chargement le lui permettait. Je m'accrochai du mieux je pouvais. La panique me gagnais petit à petit. Et si il mourrait?

On arriva bien vite chez les Black, même-ci le temps semblait s'être ralentit selon moi. Je descendis entraînant le blesser avec moi. Jacob reprit forme humaine et m'aida à porter son ami jusqu'à sa chambre. En nous voyant arriver, Billy se hâta d'appeler Carlisle. Le vampire arriva une quinzaine de minutes plus tard, il nous chassa de la chambre pour soigner le blessé. On s'installa dehors. Le chef du conseil quant à lui appela aussi Sam pour le prévenir de la situation.

Un hurlement de douleur résonna dans mes oreilles. Je tremblai. Je tremblai tellement que j'aurais pu muter sans même m'en apercevoir. Le fils de Billy posa une main apaisante sur mon épaule, alors que je fondai en larmes dans ses bras. Des larmes de tristesse, de douleur, de fureur et d'un maelström d'autres sentiments. Mon ami resta là, sans bouger essayant de me consoler, alors que j'évacuais mon trop plein d'émotion.

Plus tard, je n'avais aucune idée de combien de temps s'était écoulé, le vampire docteur sorti. Un pli soucieux sur le front. Je compris bien vite qu'il ne nous annoncerait probablement aucune bonne nouvelle. Le silence résonnait. Morbide. Les larmes silencieuse continuaient de s'écouler en un flot continue. Le docteur me fixa.

-« La cicatrisation a commencé.  
_-Il va s'en sortir!_  
-Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée. J'ai dû le plonger dans un coma artificiel. Sa patte, ses côtes et le venin de vampire s'étaient trop.»

Je refondis en larmes. Je tins debout seulement parce que Jacob me maintenait. Je m'accrochais à lui comme une bouée de sauvetage. Peu après le départ du vampire Sam et Emily arrivèrent. J'étais vautrée dans le canapé, dans les bras du brun. Le regard triste et bienveillant de Billy posé sur nous. Jacob expliqua la situation à Sam, mais je n'écoutais pas. J'étais ailleurs. Comme coupée du monde. Mon cœur... Mon cœur était comme détruit, comme ci on me l'avait arraché. C'était une sensation horrible. Le lien qui unissait un loup à son imprégné était puissant. Le lien qui unissait deux loup était au delà de ça. Il permettait au deux concernés de ressentir les émotions de l'autre. Une sorte de symbiose total.

-« On va devoir le ramener chez lui...  
-Qu'est ce qu'on va dire à Madame Call?  
-Qu'il a eu un accident moto où qu'il à fait une chute en se baladant seul en forêt...»

J'écoutai d'une oreille distraite les idée de Sam et Jacob. Ainsi madame Call n'était pas au courant pour son fils... J'espère qu'il se réveillera bientôt. Il devait être tous ce qui restait à cette pauvre femme. Il devait se réveiller pour elle, pour la meute et pour moi aussi. Il le devait.


	12. Chapitre 11

Bonsoir ~

Voici un nouveau chapitre, le onzième. Je tiens à remercier** FanDeTaFiction **&amp;** Fings **d'avoir reviewer. Ça m'a fait vraiment trèèèès plaisir ! Sachant que vous êtes les premières en 10 chapitres. Je vous invite à faire de même ! Je ne mord pas et je n'ai jamais tué personnes !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**« C'est drôlement dangereux de s'attacher à quelqu'un, c'est incroyable ce que ça peut faire mal. Rien que la peur de perdre l'autre est douloureuse. Sans nouvelles d'elle ; tout s'écroulait autour de moi. C'est moche de guetter un signe de quelqu'un pour se sentir heureux. »** **[Marc Levy]**

Chapitre 11.

Deux jours.

Deux jours entier, où rongée par l'inquiétude et les remords j'avais l'impression de ne plus vivre.

Deux jours que j'étais au chevet de mon imprégné. Madame Call, sa mère, m'avait permis de rester. De toute manière j'étais incapable de m'éloigner. Observant mon reflet dans le miroir je me rappelai des quarante-huit heures passées. Sam et Jacob avaient ramené Embry chez lui, la mère du blesser avait paniqué en voyant son fils inconscient, puis elle s'était poussée pour laisser les garçons monter leur ami dans sa chambre.

Pour ma part, j'avais pris Madame Call dans mes bras et l'avait emmené jusqu'au salon où je l'avais confortablement installé sur le canapé. Elle avait beaucoup pleuré et après s'être reprise elle m'avait demandé ce qu'il s'était passé. Je lui avais alors expliqué qu'Embry avait décidé de faire de la moto et qu'une bête sauvage avait déboulé devant lui et qu'en voulant l'éviter, il avait perdu le contrôle de son véhicule. Se brisant ainsi des côtes et le bras gauche, enfin je lui avais pas dit que les blessures de son fils étaient aussi graves. On avait opté pour un léger traumatise crânien et des blessures internes sans importance qu'il fallait tout de même surveiller.

Je soupirai, sous mes yeux des énormes cerne avait fait leur apparition. La faim me tiraillait. La peur compressait mon cœur. Une phrase dans ma tête se répétait telle une incantation : « Et s'il ne se réveillait jamais.». Je pinçai les lèvres et chassai cette idée pour ne pas me remettre à pleurer. Je jetai à nouveau, un coup d'œil sur mon âme sœur endormie déposant un léger baiser sur son front.

-_«Réveille-toi...J'ai besoin de toi...»_

Je murmurai ses mots ne sachant pas s'il les entendait. Cette phrase était égoïste quand j'y réfléchissais, après tout moi je l'avais abandonné alors que lui avait peut-être besoin de moi, aussi.. Je finis par descendre au rez-de-chaussé, où je trouvai Liza, de son vrai nom Elizabeth Call, en train de déjeuner. Le cœur n'y était pas. Les cernes également présentes sous ses yeux, témoignaient de ses nuits agitées. La peur de voir son unique fils mourir.

-« J-je vais aller travailler aujourd'hui...  
_-Je prendrai soin de lui ne vous inquiétez pas._  
-Merci, Aly. J'ai vraiment besoin de me changer les idées...  
_-Peut-être devriez-vous aller chez une de vos amies ce soir? Prendre un peu de distance et surtout vous reposer un peu._  
-Je ne sais pas...  
_-Son état n'a pas évolué ces dernière quarante-huit heures et si toute fois il venait à ce passer quelque chose vous serez la première au courant._  
-Très bien... Mais repose toi aussi Aly.  
_-Bien madame!_  
-Appelle moi Liza, s'il te plaît.  
_-D'accord Ma- Liza.»_

Elle me sourit avant de se lever de rassembler quelques affaires et de partir au travail. Quant à moi je finis mon café avant de remonter auprès de mon imprégné. Je soupirai en le trouvant dans le même état qu'à mon départ. Je m'installai de nouveau à son chevet, puis après quelques minutes Morphée m'entraîna dans son monde...

**« ****C'est comme si j'avais deux loups à l'intérieur de moi; le premier est bon et ne me fait aucun tort. Il vit en harmonie avec tout ce qui l'entoure et ne s'offense pas lorsqu'il n'y a pas lieu de s'offenser. Il combat uniquement lorsque c'est juste de le faire et il le fait de manière juste. Mais l'autre loup... Il est plein de colère. La plus petite chose le précipite dans des accès de rage.** **Il se bat contre n'importe qui, tout le temps, sans raison. Il n'est pas capable de penser parce que sa colère et sa haine sont immenses. Il est désespérément en colère, et pourtant sa colère ne change rien. Il est parfois si difficile de vivre avec ces deux loups à l'intérieur de moi, parce que tous deux veulent dominer mon esprit. »**

**La petite fille regarda attentivement son grand-frère dans les yeux et demanda :**

**« Lequel des deux loups l'emporte, grand-frère ?»**

**Le grand-frère sourit et répondit doucement : « Celui que je nourris.»**

Je me réveillai en sursaut. Encore un souvenir de mon frère. Il m'avait raconter cette légende le jour de mes neuf ans quand j'étais revenu en larmes parce qu'un « Grand » m'avais embêtée. La légende des deux loups. Je l'aimais beaucoup cette légende. Je soupirai et ouvris les yeux. J'étais vautrée sur le torse de mon âme sœur, qui bien sûr n'était pas encore revenu à lui. Je notai tout de même une amélioration son pouls s'était stabilisé depuis ce matin, sa respiration régulière était rassurante.

Mon estomac criant famine je me décidai à me rendre dans la cuisine pour me restaurer. J'allumai la télévision sans conviction aucune et m'installai sur le canapé où je savourai un mélange de tout ce qui mettais tombé sous la main. Je mangeai en silence. J'étais comme envoûtée par les images qui défilaient sous mes yeux. Imperméable au son, je n'entendais même pas ce qu'il disait. Plongée dans mes pensées, coupée du reste du monde. La peur nouant mon estomac. Je finis par éteindre la télévision... Je me levai et débarrassai... Je m'appuyai contre le plan de travail, restant-là.

Je réfléchissais. Ma réaction excessive face à l'imprégnation était au cœur de mes tourments. Ça me faisait peur. Vraiment peur. Mon frère était mort à cause de ça. Rongé par la perte de son imprégné, il avait sombré dans la folie et je n'avais rien pu faire pour lui. J'ai peur certes, mais Embry est lui aussi un modificateur... Il est moins fragile. Même-ci son état laisse prétendre l'inverse... Que faire? Continuer de le tenir éloigné de moi et ainsi nous détruire tous les deux ? Où au contraire accepter l'imprégnation et voir où cela nous mène ? Ce dilemme... Je n'avais aucune réponse. Ma mère m'aurait probablement dit que la réponse se trouvait au fond de mon cœur qu'il fallait que je cesse de réfléchir pour laisser cet organe décider pour moi. Je pinçai les lèvres guère convaincue. Mon père serait alors arrivé et m'aurait demander de laisser le loup en moi décider. Son instinct étant presque infaillible. Je claquai la langue excédée. Mon loup et mon cœur me demandaient de l'accepter, ma raison m'indiquait l'inverse. Le cœur a ses raisons que la raison ignore, et inversement. Je ne savais que faire. Laisse du temps au temps, c'est que mon frère m'aurait dit.

Lui quand il s'était imprégné de Morgane, elle l'avait rejeté sans vergogne. Et pourtant, elle crevait d'amour pour lui. Elle avait cru à un stupide pari. Mon frère ne savait que faire, je me souviens encore de son visage remplit de désarrois alors qu'elle le repoussait pour la énième fois. Je m'étais amusée à jouer les entremetteuses pour lui. J'avais alors demandé à Morgane de lui accorder une soirée. Elle avait accepté. Quoiqu'il avait pu se passer durant cette soirée, un mois après, ils étaient devenus inséparable.

Je soupirai de nouveau... Que faire? On se rend compte à quel point on tient à quelqu'un que quand on est sur le point de le perdre. J'ai crus mourir en me rendant compte que, peut-être, il ne s'en sortirait pas. Alors, malgré le fait que j'ai passé des mois entiers à le repousser cela n'aurait servi à rien? Le lien qui nous unissait était trop puissant? Les efforts que j'avais fournis étaient vains? Où avaient-ils simplement contribué à rendre ce lien incassable?

Je ne peux pas prétendre le détester. Je venais de passer plus de deux jours à son chevet dans l'espoir de le voir se réveiller. Si je l'aurais détesté, j'aurais purement et simplement poursuivit ma vie sans plus de considération. Le lien n'avait pas décidé pour moi. Moi, oui c'était juste moi qui avait ressentit le besoin oppressant d'être là. Près de lui. C'était difficile à interpréter. Je ne ressens pas ce sentiment de protection fraternel que j'ai envers Kim, Dereck ou même Seth. Nan, c'est plus que ça. Plus que de l'amitié, mais moins que de l'amour. Quel sentiment étrange est-ce là!

**PDV EXTERNE.**

Elle se tenait là. Le front posé contre la froideur du plan de travail, des larmes d'incompréhension coulaient le long de ses joues. Ses lèvres tremblaient. Elle ne savait pas quoi faire ou plutôt, plus quoi faire. Cet homme allongé à l'étage avait tous bouleversé, toute cette harmonie qu'elle avait mit en place pour se protéger. Tout c'étaient brisés à l'instant même ou leur yeux s'étaient croisés. Hoquetant à cause de sa respiration saccadé de par ses larmes, elle ne parvenait plus à réfléchir. Elle avait besoin de lui et pourtant elle avait peur de s'attacher à lui. Sentiments contradictoire. Elle serra les poings ne sachant plus quelle attitude adopter.

Elle n'entendit pas le bruit de pas qui s'approchaient félinement d'elle. Elle sursauta seulement quand deux bras musclé et bronzé entourèrent sa fine taille d'une chaleur rassurante.

-« Ne pleure pas.»


	13. Chapitre 12

Bonsoir ~

Comment allez-vous ? Voici le douzième chapitres, on en est déjà à la moitié de la fanfiction ! Je l'ai écrite, il y a bientôt 1 an... Et quand je me relis j'ai envie de pleurer, ouais... C'est juste catastrophique ! Rien ne va ! Il y a une faute d'orthographe tout les 2 mots , ça manque de descriptions, je n'ai pas assez approfondis les liens entre les personnages. Certaine chose passe trop vite. Alors bon j'ai commencé à la publier tel quel, mais sachez que j'ai pris la décision de la réécrire dès que possible, il y aura donc une deuxième version à un moment ou à un autre !

N'oubliez pas de laisser votre avis positif comme négatif. Je publie 2 autres fanfictions aussi, mieux écrite que celle-ci je pense ., n'hésitez pas à les lire !

Je souhaitais remercier _**EmmyNie**_ pour toutes ses reviews !

* * *

**Reste la plus froide possible, fous-toi de ce que dise les gens, deviens une putain de sans cœur. Je te promet, ça fait moins mal**

* * *

Chapitre 12.

Une semaine s'était tranquillement écoulée. Embry s'était réveillé- enfin. Le soulagement de son retour était énorme. Je me sentais revive. Tout était comme-ci rien n'avait eu lieu. Tout sauf mes sentiments. Un tel désordre y régnaient. Je l'aimais, je ne l'aimais pas, où était la juste vérité. Un maelström de sensations, d'émotions faisaient que mon esprit était dans la plus grande des confusions. J'avais besoin d'en savoir plus, sur l'imprégnation et le reste. De plus je sentais que pour ma sécurité je devais rejoindre la meute, mais partager mes pensées avec eux m'enchantais guère.

Je marchais d'un pas décidé vers la demeure Black. Billy aurait forcément les réponses à mes nombreuses questions ? Sans aucun doute: oui. J'accélérai le mouvement et finis par arriver à destination. Au moment, où j'allais frapper Jacob sortis. Énervé me semblait-il. Bella. J'entendis distinctement Billy et Charly en parler. Malade. Ils l'avaient transformée?! Tant pis pour mes questions, autant éviter à Jake de faire des conneries et surtout de briser un traité plus vieux que lui. Je tournais les talons et me plantai devant lui.

-« Je suis pressé Aly.  
_-Je t'accompagne._  
-Chez les Cullen? Tu les déteste.  
_-Parce que toi tu les aimes?»_

Il me sourit avant de me faire signe de monter. Je m'accrochai à lui décider à ne pas mourir aujourd'hui. Il démarra et partit à fond vers les vampires. Dans quoi m'étais-je encore embarquée enfin trop tard pour changer d'avis nous arrivions à destination. Il arrêta la moto et je descendis tranquillement.

_-« Je t'attends là._  
-D'accord.»

Il partit d'un pas pressé vers la maison. Il entra au moment où Carlile, c'est son prénom il me semble, ouvrait. Ils parlèrent jusqu'à ce que miss Swan ouvre son clapet et que Jacob se précipite vers elle. J'écoutais d'une oreille ce qu'ils racontaient et de l'autre la forêt- on n'est jamais trop prudent.

Deux semaines qu'ils étaient rentrés? Et ils ne donnaient, de leurs nouvelles qu'aujourd'hui?! Pourquoi?

Je me mis à écouter attentivement ce qui se déroulait à l'intérieur. Elle est contente de le voir... Décidément je ne comprendrai jamais cette fille. La famille modèle vampirique était au grand complet. Je souris, retenant un fou rire en entendant le premier commentaire du loup à la fille aux vampires. Aucun tact. Oui, expliquer ce qui se passe serait fort, mais vraiment fort intéressant. Déballe. Échographie?! Quoi?! Elle... Elle est enceinte du vampire! Nan impossible! C'est trop invraisemblable! Monstrueux. Horrible. N'y tenant plus j'entrai à l'intérieur. Je devais le voir de mes propres yeux. Ils se tournèrent tous vers moi à mon arrivée se préparant à l'attaque. Les ignorant, je tournai la tête vers Bella, mes yeux s'agrandir d'horreur en la voyant. Elle était vraiment enceinte. Je regardai Jacob dans l'attente... Dans l'attente de... Je ne savais même pas quoi d'ailleurs. Son regard m'indiqua juste de ne pas intervenir. Ce que je fis. Je ne relevai même pas l'insulte de la blonde.

Un bébé?! Le truc cannibale et monstrueux devait être considéré comme autre chose qu'un truc cannibale et monstrueux?! Magnifique. Applaudissons. J'aurais peut-être dû amener quelque chose pour fêter l'heureux événement?! Et puis quoi encore.

Faire quelque chose? Mais pourquoi c'était pas déjà fait bon dieu! Et si... cette chose était la menace dont les ancêtres de Dereck avaient parlé. Cette menace qu'on devait éradiquer pour protéger la meute. Et si c'était elle cette créature dont ils parlaient... Que devais-je faire? La tuer maintenant? Ou attendre et voir comment évoluerait les choses? Que faire...

Je revins à moi en me rendant compte que Bella voulait garder la chose. Elle voulait mourir... Je sais pas si je peux dire que je suis ami avec Jacob, mais je n'ai aucune envie de le voir souffrir à cause d'une pathétique humaine incapable de prendre une décision censée.

En parlant de Jacob je le regardai quitter la pièce en compagnie de Edward. Pour parler... Je secouai la tête avant de retourner à la moto, tout en murmurant un « pauvre folle» que seul les sangsues entendraient. Je m'assis sur les marches du perron en attendant mon conducteur, à qui le vampire demandait visiblement un service.

La blondinette qui servait de chien de garde était d'un agaçant. Insupportable.

J'entendis distinctement les pas de Jacob retourner auprès de la tarée. Il fit même de l'humour. Était-ce sincère ou était-ce seulement pour masquer sa colère? Se maîtriser. La deuxième solution est probablement la bonne. Elle n'a rien dans la tête! Il pose vraiment des questions inutiles! Tient on dirait que mister Black a le même humour pourrit que moi. Des ballons bleus, pourquoi pas! Cette fille est vraiment entêtée. Il lui manque plusieurs cases en plus!

Je me relevai au moment où enfin il sortit. Colère. Oui c'est le sentiment qui se reflétait dans ses prunelles.

-« Jacob?

-Calme toi!»

Je sursautai malgré moi alors qu'il envoyait voler sa moto. Visiblement on allait devoir rentrer à pieds. Il muta dans la foulée.

-« Et merde!»

Je mutai entre-prenant de le rattraper. Aveuglé par sa haine et sa douleur je n'étais même pas sûr qu'il avait vu que je le suivais. Je devinais ce qu'il endurait, la colère et tout un mélange d'autres sentiments qui t'empêchaient de résonner normalement. Je poursuivis ma course. Peut-être, aurait-il besoin de parler après. Il ne fallait pas être seul quand cela arrivait. S'il le fallait je l'arrêterai même-ci ma qualité d'oméga me rendait plus faible que les autres. La preuve il me distança aisément et pu même s'arrêter pour pousser un hurlement. De toute manière mieux valait que je le suive à bonne distance. Je n'étais pas sur mon territoire et je n'étais qu'une faible oméga.

Je finis par arriver à destination, au plus grand bonheur de mes pattes et de mes poumons. Je restai assise en haut mais visible. Je les observai ne savant pas ce qu'ils disaient je pouvais néanmoins le deviner. Ils devaient vouloir détruire la menace. Avec raison. Pourtant, au fond de moi mon instinct me dictait de protéger Bella et le truc. Que devais-je faire? Trahir ma race au profit de mon ennemi naturel. Cela me paraissait invraisemblable. Pourtant...

Je relevai la tête vers eux en voyant Sam utiliser sa voix d'alpha. Ça m'étais désagréable et douloureux. Un jappement de douleur m'échappai, ce qui fit réagir Jake il tint tête à son alpha. Embry quant à lui c'était tourné vers moi ne s'attendant probablement pas à me trouver là. On se fixa dans les yeux. Tant de choses pouvait être échangée en un simple regard. Un grognement de Jacob me fit détourner le regard. Ce dernier ce dernier c'était complètement redressé et fixait Sam d'un air peu amical. Il finit par partir en courant en prenant bien soin de bousculer le loup noir au passage. Il me passa devant et en un instant je sus que je devais le suivre. C'était ça la bonne décision. Je sentis le regard de Embry me suivre jusqu'à ce que je disparaisse à la suite de son ami. Je ne m'étais pas retourné. Me l'interdisant tout simplement, si je l'avais fait je ne serai pas partis.

Traverser la forêt dans un sens puis dans l'autre. Merci, mais je m'en serais bien passée. On finis par revenir chez les Cullen. Je repris forme humaine et rattrapai l'autre goujat qui n'avait pas eu la décence de m'attendre.

-« Pourquoi tu m'as suivis?  
_-Tu as pris la bonne décision alors je devais t'aider._

_-Laisse moi rejoindre ta meute._  
-Ma meute?  
_-Tu es un alpha maintenant, enfin pour le moment parce que tu voudras peut-être pas en rester un. Mais sache qu'un alpha seul est un alpha mort._  
-Très bien.  
_-Merci!_  
-Je pensais que tu te complaisais dans ta vie d'oméga...  
_-C'était le cas, mais seule je suis faible._»

On arriva en vue de la demeure Cullen. J'attendis que Jacob se décide. J'entendis du bruit sur ma droite et me retournai dans cette direction. On vit alors Seth arriver, accompagné de Dylanne signe que le reste de la meute ne l'avait pas suivi. Ce qu'il nous confirma par la suite. Jacob entre prit alors de convaincre Seth de dégager.

-« Pourquoi tu acceptes que Aly reste et pas moi?  
-Alysson n'a pas de meute.  
-J'ai plus de meute je suppose que je peux rester alors!»

Je regardai Seth en souriant, futé le gamin. Dylanne sortis son regard suppliant. La miss voulait garder son chéri près d'elle. Seth avait suivit approximativement le même raisonnement que moi. Et la réponse était Jacob était celui qui avait pris la bonne décision. D'ailleurs le nouvel alpha ne tarda pas à céder.

-« C'est cool! Une meute à trois! C'est vraiment génial!  
-Tu me tombe déjà sur les nerfs, Seth!  
_-Tu as raison Seth! C'est mieux d'être trois!_  
-Pitié Aly, ne t'y met pas!»

J'explosais de rire avec Seth. Pauvre Jacob il ne savait pas d'en quoi il venait de s'engager. Jacob prévint Edward qui nous attendait.

Je sursautais en entendant la voix de Leah... Leah?! Que faisait elle là? Elle aimait encore moins les sangsues que moi! Jacob prit un air désespéré. Vraiment très désespéré. Seth repoussa sa sœur et Jacob fit de même. Alors qu'elle disait qu'elle avait l'habitude d'être rejetée, je lui sautai purement et simplement dessus, en hurlant que j'étais contente de ne pas être la seule fille. On entendis des hurlements signe qu'ils s'étaient rendu compte de la perte de deux des leurs.


	14. Chapitre 13

Bonsoir ~

Voici le chapitre 13 de Wild Spirit. Désolé ça fait un moment que j'ai rien posté... J'ai aucune excuse valable en plus, à part une flemmagite aïgu... Bonne lecture.

* * *

Chapitre 13.

Assise dehors avec Seth et Leah j'attendais que Jacob finisse le plan d'action avec les Cullen. La meute de Sam attaquerait le soir ou dans les jours à venir ou quand le truc sortira.

-« _Ça ne va pas être trop dur pour vous? Je veux dire de vous battre contre votre ancienne meute?_  
-Si sûrement mais on doit faire avec.  
-Je suis d'accord avec Leah...»

Un silence s'installa pendant plusieurs minutes. Sans nous l'avouer nous avions peur de la suite des événements.

-« Et toi?  
_-Quoi moi?_  
-Ça va pas être trop dur de te battre contre Embry?  
_-Si sûrement...»_

La conversation s'arrêta là. Dylanne arriva avec quoi nous ravitailler. On mangea alors qu'elle prenait place dans les bras de Seth.

L'autre meute nous épiait nous le sentions. Le traité caduc nous n'étions plus protégé. J'observai la lune qui brillait dans les cieux, priant pour que ça ne soit pas la dernière fois. Dereck n'était pas venu. Vu que j'étais là, c'était à lui de protéger l'autre meute. Ça devait être dur pour lui d'être loin de Leah.

-« Je sais qu'ils sont quelque part, mais je les entends plus. C'est le calme plat.»

Je relevais la tête vers Jacob. J'étais aux côtés de Leah. Ma meute. Nous quatre ensemble.

-« J'ai cessé de les entendre au moment ou je les ai quitté. C'est agréable.  
_-J'ai ressentis la même chose que vous quand j'ai quitté la mienne. Sauf que je me suis retrouvé seule..._  
-Tu es devenu oméga par choix?  
-_Oui._»

Je laissais Jacob et Leah. Je sentais qu'ils avaient besoin de discuter. Je partis rejoindre Seth.

**«Tu les as laissé tous les deux?»**  
_**«Oui, ils devaient discuter..»**_  
**«Je vois.»**  
_**«Seth?»**_  
**«Oui?»**  
_**«Soit plus gentil avec Leah. C'est quelqu'un de bien et surtout c'est ta sœur.»**_  
**«Tu dis ça alors qu'elle voulait te tuer avant...»**  
_**«C'est parce que je rejetai l'imprégnation, alors qu'elle elle souhaitait s'imprégner. Je l'ai dégoûtée, mais les choses change et les gens évolue.»**_  
**«Dereck ne viendra pas?»**  
_**«Non, il doit veiller sur l'autre meute.»**_  
**«Pourquoi?»**  
_**«C'est sa mission.»**_

On arrêta de discuter en les sentant se joindre à nous.

Les heures passaient peut-être même les jours. Je ne savais plus.  
On regardait la forêt au-delà de la rivière, espérant voir un indice. Mais rien. On se retourna en voyant Esmée nous apporter de quoi manger. Je mourais littéralement de faim. Seth et moi nous jetions sur la nourriture. Dieu que c'était bon.

On repartis tranquillement en patrouille alors que Jacob allait aux nouvelles. Depuis que j'étais au rang de bêta ma force et mon endurance avaient augmenté. J'étais plus puissante. Je n'étais plus en danger. J'avais pris la bonne décision. J'avais réussi à cacher certaine de mes pensées aux autres. Tant mieux d'ailleurs.  
Je me remis à déambuler entre les arbres, me laissant guidé par mes pattes. Les pensées des autres en échos aux miennes. On était bien tous les quatre. Bien certes, mais moins nombreux plus vulnérable. Plus facile à atteindre. Cette seule pensée prenait le pas sur les autres. Arrivée au bord d'une falaise je fixai l'horizon. Écoutant minutieusement le moindre son, l'analysant.

Les jours se succédaient encore et encore... L'état de Bella se dégradait d'heures en heures. Elle n'avait plus que la peau sur les os. Depuis un moment déjà je ne rentrai plus chez les Cullen. La voir dans cet état même-ci je l'appréciais guère, était une chose dont je me passais volontiers. Seul Seth et Jacob rentraient. Le dernier servant de chauffage d'après ce que j'avais pu voir. Ils avaient dû essuyer les moqueries de Leah et moi sur le sujet.  
Parfois, j'avais l'impression d'avoir fait le mauvais choix. Je ne savais pas encore quoi penser du truc. Du danger qu'il pouvait représenter. Je me laissais seulement guider par mon instinct.

**«Salut!»**  
_**« Seth, déjà de retour?»**_  
**«Figure toi que la vu de Bella buvant du sang ne m'intéresse pas le moins du monde...»**  
_**«Ils vont lui faire boire du sang?!»**_  
**«Humain...»**  
_**«Et qui à eu cette brillantissime idée?»**_  
**«Jake...»**  
_**«Ça la pas arrangé de traîner avec des sangsues.»**_  
**«Ouais... Le pire c'est qu'elle a accepté sans rechigner, Bella.»**  
_**«Il doit lui manquer des cases à celle-là!»**_  
**«Le «je crois que je vais être malade» de Jake était plutôt marrant.»**  
_**«J'aurais pas aimer voir ça!»**_  
**«C'est bien pour ça que je suis partis»**  
_**«T'imagine que quand Jake mutera on verra la scène dans les moindres détails...»**_  
**«Je vais me préparer psychologiquement...»**

On repartit chacun de notre côté en patrouille. Plus tard, Leah nous rejoignit et manqua de perdre l'équilibre en voyant Bella dans les pensées de son frère. Ce qui valut un fou rire général et des menaces de mort de la part de la louve blanche.

Ça fait un moment déjà qu'on est chez les Cullen... Et dieu seul c'est à quel point je peux m'ennuyer... En plus j'avais dû perdre mon travail... Ouais, les vacances c'était fini... J'avais 12 messages de mon travail... Le Treizième que je venais de recevoir m'annonçait que si je ne venais pas demain à neuf heures tapante j'étais virée. Je tournais au rond dans une clairière au milieu de nulle part. Qu'est-ce que je pouvais bien faire... je fixai mon téléphone avant d'opter pour un appel à Emily. J'ai trop de culot pour ma propres santés. Demander à Emily ce service pour ne pas perdre ma place... C'était un peu gros. J'appuyais sur la touche appel. Espérons juste que ça soit elle qui décroche et pas Sam où je ne sais qui...

«Oui ?  
-_Emily ?_  
-Oui... Aly c'est toi ?  
-_Oui, c'est moi! Comment vas-tu ?_  
-Très bien et toi ?  
-_Les bois son humide pour dormir mais ça va !_  
-Vous devriez rentrer...  
-_On ne peut pas. Bella va mieux en plus..._  
-Je suis contente de l'apprendre. Sue est inquiète pour Leah et Seth...  
-_Je leur dirai de l'appeler... Emily tu pourrais me rendre un service ?_  
-Oui, bien sur !  
-_Vu que je suis comme qui dirait coincer chez les Cullen... Je ne peux pas aller travailler..._  
-Oh, tu veux que j'y aille à ta place? Eh bien pas de problème !  
-_Merci Emi tu es un amour !_  
-Revenez vite...  
-_À bientôt Emy..._»

Je remercie les dieux de toute les planètes d'être tomber sur elle.

La nuit était tombée. Les Cullen devaient chasser. Et ramener du sang pour Bella.  
On marchait tranquillement en compagnie de notre alpha, ça faisait bizarre de l'appeler comme ça. On marcha dans la forêt, en silence, jusqu'à ce qu'il s'arrête.

-« Ils arrivent.  
-On devrait se transformer, on peut pas se défendre comme ça.  
-Ils le verraient comme une menace.  
-J_acob a raison.._.»

Jacob se mit à appeler la meute en face pour discuter, que préparait-il ?  
Putain ! Par tous mes ancêtres je suis maudite ! Qu'ai-je fais au bon dieu pour qu'il me punisse ainsi ? Devant nous se tenait Quil, Paul, Jared et ... Embry. Pourquoi j'avais autant la poisse. Surtout que son regard se posa et resta sur ma personne. Je fermais les yeux un instant et reprit mon air impassible- pas si impassible que ça mais passons.

-« J'aimerai que Sam reprenne Leah, Seth et Aly.  
-Quoi ?!  
-Pas question!»

Je restai silencieuse. Que préparait-il ? Que nous cachait-il ?

-«Tu ne dis rien, Aly ! Tu as d'accord ?!»

Je me tournai vers Seth. En haussant un sourcil. À vrai dire je me posai une question...

-« _Je me demandais juste comment il allait me forcer à retourner dans une meute à laquelle je n'ai jamais appartenu..._»

Jacob me jeta un regard noir auquel je répondis par un sourire éclatant. Il nous voulait en sécurité... Euh ? ... Comment ça il tuerait lui même la chose ?! Depuis quand ?!

-«_Leah ?_  
-Oui ?  
_-Tu crois qu'il est malade ?_  
-Aucune idée...  
-_Ou alors il est possédé ?_  
-Peut-être...»

Un vous avez fini sonore de Jacob ponctuer par un énorme sourire de Seth nous fit taire. J'écoutai alors d'une oreille attentive la forêt, c'est alors que j'entendis des bruits de bagarre. Une diversion! Jacob est sûrement l'un des types les plus futés que j'ai pu rencontrer ! Perturber l'ennemi par une demande auquel ils ne s'attendent pas... Les déconcentrer. Esmée avait été touchée. C'est deux accompagnateurs la récupérèrent. Ça me ressuerai.

-« T'as mentis !»

Pauvre petit... Tromper par l'un de ces frères.. Ancien frère.

-« _Punaise t'es trop futé comme type ! Mais la prochaine fois tu nous mets au courant de tes plans !_»

J'avais dis ça en donnant une tape à l'arrière du crâne de cet idiot. Les autres partirent en nous lançant un regard meurtrier. Seul Embry sans abstint, il se contenta de me fixer, comme-ci il enregistrait mon image parce qu'il la voyait pour la dernière fois.


	15. Chapitre 14

Bonsoir ~

Aujourd'hui 2 chapitres pour le prix d'un parce que ça fait un moment que j'ai rien mit ~

Bonne lecture ~

* * *

**Elle est comme la lumière dans le ciel après un orage.**

* * *

Chapitre 14.

Assit à dîner avec le repas que nous avait fait Dylanne, nous parlions de diverses choses. Nous avions bien rigolé quand l'imprégnée de Seth nous avait appris le prénom féminin qu'avais choisi Bella. Si la chose qu'elle portait était pas un danger et était une fille elle serait traumatisée à peine née. Renesmée. Alors oui, mais nan. C'est d'un moche. Pauvre petite, s'il s'agissait d'une fille. Après avoir finit mon repas je m'allongeais dans l'herbe en écoutant distraitement mes amis.

-« Ça a commencé!»

Nous nous tournions vers Dylanne nous demandons de quoi elle voulait parler.

-« L'accouchement...»

On hocha la tête et nous tournions vers la maison. Jacob y était. À ce moment-là je ne souhaitais qu'une chose. Pitié faites qu'il ne regarde pas! Je ne veux pas voir ça! Je refuse se traumatise! Vu la tête de Leah et de Seth ils devaient penser la même chose...

-« Seth, tu viens avec moi faire un tour?»

Seth se leva et prit la main de Dylanne avant de partir dans la forêt. L'odeur du sang devait être un supplice pour elle. Il était compréhensible qu'elle s'éloigne. Finalement, je partis faire une patrouille avec Leah. L'air empestait le sang. Nous nous éloignions, pas trop au cas ou une attaque serait déclarée. Sam et sa meute devaient être aux aguets, prêt à tuer la créature.

**_«Leah?»_**  
**«Oui?»**  
**_«Jacob a tous regardé.»_**  
**«Pitié...»**  
**_«Je vais être traumatisée pendant les cinquante prochaine années...»_**  
**«Et encore...»**

Nous nous murâmes dans le silence, écœurées. Malgré que j'avais du mal à accepter ce que Bella avait fait, je n'en étais pas moins compatissante. La pauvre.

Nous remutions en sentant que c'était terminé. Seth et Dylanne nous rejoignirent, alors que nous arrivions en vue de la demeure Cullen, nous trouvions Jacob en larmes... Je pouvais sentir son désespoir, sa tristesse, son impuissance, sa douleur. Toute ses émotions.

-«Non, elle n'a pas survécus..  
_-Peut-être reste-il un espoir?»_

Je m'étonnais de ma propre voix. J'étais réellement inquiète. Je pris la main de Leah, un besoin de réconfort, elle me la serra. À nos côtés Seth et Dylanne se consolaient mutuellement. Le jeune loup avait les larmes aux yeux et je ne fus pas étonnée de les voir couler. Je me retournais d'un coup en sentant une présence, mais je ne vis rien. Le bruissement des feuilles m'indiquai, que nous avions été surveillés.

_-«Jake... Je crois qu'ils ont vu...»_

Il ne dit rien.

[...]

Plus tard, il finit par se lever et partit en direction de la maison. Nous ne le suivirent pas.

Finalement, ce qui devait arriver arriva. La meute de Sam lança l'assaut. Je venais juste de reprendre forme humaine quand ils arrivèrent. Je partis malgré tout en courant vers le champ de bataille. Vampires et loups s'y battaient. Leah et Seth se jetèrent dans la bataille contre leurs anciens frères. Les vampires se battaient avec l'énergie du désespoir, alors que les loups se battaient avec rage pour protéger les leurs. La créature, la peur de cette espèce inconnue.

J'observai tous cela me demandant ce que je pouvais faire. Devais-je me battre? Je cherchais Jake en quête de réponses.

C'est alors que je compris une chose en ne voyant pas Jacob. S'il n'était pas là, cela voulait dire qu'une chose. Cela voulait aussi dire que cette bataille n'avait aucun sens. Je pris ma décision. En dépits du danger, que je courais, je courrai en plein cœur de la bataille en gardant forme humaine je plaçai entre Esmée et Embry. Pourquoi faut-il toujours que je tombe sur lui? Il fonçait pour porter un coup fatal à la vampire. Il sembla réaliser ce qu'il allait se passer en me voyant. Il arrêta son attaque juste attend. Je pouvais sentir son souffle sur mon visage. Je soupirai soulagée. J'avais vu ma vie défiler. Je pris une grande inspiration et me lançai.

_-« Sam.»_

Le loup noir qui venait d'être projeté contre un arbre se releva et me fixa.

-« _Cesse cette attaque inutile_.»

Il m'ignora et s'apprêta à se relancer dans la bataille. Ça n'allait pas être simple de le convaincre. Il était quelqu'un de têtue d'après ce que j'avais pu observer.

-« _À ton avis pourquoi Jacob n'est pas là? Il se charge déjà de tuer la chose._»

Seth gémis. Les Cullen jetèrent un regard désespéré vers leur maison. Impuissant, Emmett se tendit semblant réaliser que Rosalie était à l'intérieur et pourrait se faire tuer en tentant de protéger la nouvelle née. Indécis, il resta malgré tout près de ses parents adoptif. Priant pour qu'il n'arrive rien à sa femme. C'est alors que Jacob arriva en courant et cria un «stop c'est terminé».

-« _Pourquoi faut-il toujours qu'il me contrarie..._»

J'avais parler à voix basse, mais je vis le regard amusée de Embry qui m'indiquait qu'il avait entendu. Injustice.

-« Vous voulez la tuer alors tuer moi.»

Stop. Pause. Retour en arrière. Déclic. Jake c'est... Il c'est... De ... Nan, c'est impossible. Comment cela se pourrait-il?!

-« _Tu t'es imprégné du... Bébé?»_

Je devais avoir des yeux de merlan frit sur le coup. Si il s'est imprégné, autant appeler le truc, bébé que de finir sur trois pattes. Il muta pour tenir tête à Sam. Sans suivit un combat de regard...

-« _Visiblement oui..._»

Je suis dans une meute de tarée. Y en a une imprégnée d'un sorcier, l'autre d'une immortelle et pour finir d'une demi-mortelle. Eh beh... Je regardais la meute de Sam partirent... Mon regard fixer sur Embry. Jusqu'à ce qu'il disparaisse dans la forêt. Tout le monde étaient soulagés de ne pas avoir dû aller jusqu'au bout de cette bataille. Je n'aurais moi-même pas pu m'attaquer à d'autres loups. Je n'étais pas née pour combattre des frères d'armes. Heureusement que l'imprégnation est ce qu'il y a de plus sacré chez les loups...

La paix semblait revenu. Dès le lendemain j'annonçai à Jacob que rentrai, Seth et Leah firent de même. J'espérai seulement que Sam nous laisserait passer. Je pris la tête de notre petit groupe et on marcha jusqu'à la frontière. Je vis Jared et Quil qui nous observaient depuis la berge d'en face. Ils ne semblaient pas agressif. Finalement, ils firent demi-tour... Ils nous laissaient passer. On continua heureux, soulagé au possible... Arrivés à l'orée des bois on se sépara. Seth rentra chez lui, alors que Leah et moi allions chez moi. Toutes les deux pour retrouver des personnes chères à nos cœurs. Elle y allait pour Dereck et moi pour ma douche et mon lit.

Prendre une douche dans ma salle de bain me fit un bien fou. Je partis ensuite dans mon lit pour rejoindre Morphée, en espérant que Dereck et Leah aillent fêter leur retrouvailles ailleurs...

Ce matin je me levais de bonne humeur une journée normal! Enfin. Je me préparai en chantonnant, c'était bien la première fois en dix-neuf ans que j'étais contente de faire autre chose que de rester au lit. Un peu et je me croirai malade. Je finis de manger, récupérai mes affaires avant de partir vers l'école. J'avais prévenu Emily de mon retour et l'avais remercié de m'avoir remplacée. Je lui devais un immense service! J'arrivai enfin en vue de l'école où, je me fis sermonner par mon supérieur. Problèmes familiaux. L'excuse à la mode.

-« Aly!»

Je tournai la tête et vis Claire courir vers moi. Je la pris dans mes bras sous le regard de Quil, qui avait dû l'accompagner... Me faisait-il plus confiance?

-« Aly? Tu vas nous apprendre quoi comme légende aujourd'hui?  
-_Ça sera pas des légendes._  
-Oh c'est quoi alors?  
-_Ça tu le découvriras si tu cours t'installer avec tes camarades_!»

Je la regardai courir vers la salle de classe avant de me décider à y aller aussi. Je m'assis à même le sol et commençai mon cours.

-« _Aujourd'hui on va changer. Je vais pas vous raconter de légende, mais plutôt vous apprendre ce que représente les animaux. Alors dites moi un nom d'animal._  
-L'ours!  
-_L'ours représente la force physique, mais aussi celle de l'esprit._  
-Le cheval?  
-_La puissance._  
-Le chien?  
-_La fidélité, il s'agit de la fidélité en vers les autre, mais surtout en vers soit._  
-Le dauphin?  
-_La vie. Le souffle de la vie._  
-La fourmi?  
_-La patience. Tout vient à point à qui c'est attendre_.»

Je gardai le silence un moment. Je sors des phrases philosophique à deux balles et je suis même pas capable de les utiliser.

-« Le lapin?  
-_La peur. Le message est : ce à quoi vous résistez persistera, ce que vous craignez le plus, vous le vivrez._  
-Le renard ?  
-_Le camouflage, l'habilité de devenir invisible._  
-Le bélier ?  
-_La réussite._  
-L'aigle ?  
_-C'est le lien avec les grands esprits. _»

Je regardai Claire qui semblait bien silencieuse...

-« _Et toi Claire ? Quel animal ?_  
-Le loup ?  
-_Le loup est un enseignant. Il représente aussi la loyauté, la fidélité parce qu'il vit en meute et qu'il reste fidèle à sa compagne toute sa vie. Pour moi il représente aussi la protection._ »

Elle me regarda avec un grand sourire. Ça m'étonnais à peine qu'elle est demandé pour les loups. Peut-être sentait-elle la vérité. Les enfants étaient perspicace et clairvoyant par moment.

Ma demi-journée de travail terminer je repris le chemin de ma maison. Je ne savais pas quoi faire, alors autant rien faire au calme. Seth, Leah et Jacob étaient chez les Cullen... Personnellement, je préférai rester éloignée. Je marchai d'un pas tranquille, après tout pourquoi se presser ? Je levai la tête de mon écran de téléphone en sentant une odeur familière... Je soupirai en constatant que Jared et Paul marchaient vers moi... Pour une fois mon malheur est resté chez lui, aucune trace d'Embry. Alors là, il allait pleuvoir pendant toute l'année ! On va perdre nos 33 jours de soleil annuelle ... Ils arrêtèrent de discuter en me voyant. Faites qu'ils n'engagent pas la conversation !

-« Salut, t'es pas chez les Cullen ? »

Paul. Provocation. Que ce type est chiant quand il s'y met.

-« _J'aime pas les sangsues et les Cullen ne font pas exception à la règle. _»

Ils me regardèrent d'un drôle d'air... En faite j'avais juste le flemme d'interpréter...

-« Pourquoi tu les as aidés alors ?  
-_Parce que je savais que Jacob avait pris la bonne décision, c'est tout. Et avant que tu pose la question ça s'appelle l'instinct féminin. Laisse tomber tu pourras jamais l'avoir. _»

Mince! Je m'étais promis de ne pas le provoquer. Injustice.

-« Bella est réveillée, tu devrais aller la voir.»

Mon sourire fana.

-« _Tu viens de gâcher ma journée je te remercie Paul._  
-Et pourquoi?  
-_Si il y a bien une personne qui m'exaspère c'est bien elle. Un vrai aimant à problème et à vampire. Je suis prête à parier qu'à cause d'elle et maintenant de sa gamine on va tous courir un grand danger. C'est toujours de l'instinct féminin._  
-Quel genre de danger?  
-J_'ai l'air d'être voyante peut-être?_»

Il me jeta un regard noir alors que je me décidais à filer ma route, pour un endroit silencieux. Sans Bella. Sans personne pour me parler d'elle. Sans personne pour me parler d'un quelconque problème. Sans personne pour parler tout cours.


	16. Chapitre 15

Et le second ~

N'oubliez pas de me dire ce que vous en pensez ~

* * *

**Parfois, votre cœur a besoin de plus de temps pour accepter ce que votre esprit sait déjà.**

* * *

Chapitre 15.

Tout s'arrangeait enfin. Jacob et Sam avaient fait la paix. Le premier avait mit un humain au courant de notre statut de loup. Quel idiot. Des jours paisibles étaient en vue, mais au fond de moi je savais que quelque chose se préparait. Quelque chose qui briserait cette paix. Tout était si éphémère en ce monde. La vie, surtout. Je pensais notamment à Ness la petite grandissait à vue d'œil. Elle avait actuellement l'air d'avoir sept ans tout au plus. Elle faisait plus âgée que Claire. Oui, vraiment tous s'accéléraient. Leah était venue s'installer chez nous pour être avec Dereck. Je leur avais proposé de partir pour les laisser vivre leur vie tranquille, mais ils avaient insisté pour que je reste vivre avec eux pour l'instant. Ils avaient un peu trop insister sur le «pour l'instant» d'ailleurs. Il n'y avait qu'une seule chose qui restait stable. Trop stable. Moi. Ma famille m'avait toujours dit que je réfléchissais trop. Ils étaient bien loin du compte. Je n'aime pas laisser parler mon cœur alors que je devrais. Peut-être les choses se seraient déjà arrangés si je l'avais fait, mais prendre une quelconque décision me paraissait impossible. Je chassais tout cela de mon esprit et repris ma patrouille.

Plus tard Jacob nous demanda de nous rendre chez Sam, il se passait quelque chose de grave.

J'arrivais en même temps que Seth, Leah et Jacob étaient déjà là. J'attendis patiemment que Jake se mettent enfin à parler.

-« Les Volturis lancent une attaque sur les Cullen, parce qu'ils pensent que Nessi est une enfant immortelle.»

Aucun tact. On se regarda tous pris au dépourvu par la nouvelle.

-« _J'aurais du parier... J'aurais au moins gagné ma journée..._»

Ah... J'avais peut-être légèrement pensé à voix haute. Jacob semblait près à m'assassiner sur place.

-« _Jared et Paul savent de quoi je veux parler, pas la peine de me regarder comme ça._»

Il haussa les épaules et poursuivis.

-« Les Cullen lancent un appel parmi leur amis pour avoir des témoins.  
-Je vois. Si il le faut nous nous battrons.  
-Merci Sam.»

Je n'écoutais pas plus, plongée dans mes pensées. Plein d'autre vampires allaient venir.

-« Nous devons nous préparer.  
-_Jake..._  
-Oui ?  
-_Si de plus en plus vampires viennent, alors de plus en plus de personnes muteront. Plus jeune que Seth, sûrement. Il n'y a pas que la futur bataille à organiser._»

Ils échangèrent un regard désespéré, ils n'avaient pas dû prendre en compte se détail gênant. Heureusement que j'étais là pour penser à tous.

-_« J'espère que sur deux meutes ont va pas se retrouver à trente.._.»

Leah me jeta un regard désespéré, suivit par celui de Seth.

-« _Seth est déjà insupportable... Alors quinze comme lui..._»

Je fis mine de me pendre, alors que la personne en question me jetait un coussin dans la figure. Les autres rigolèrent en approuvant mes dire.

Ce que j'avais prédis se manifesta, de nombreux Quileute mutèrent. Certain rejoignaient Sam et d'autre se joignaient à nous. Trois précisément c'étaient joint à nous. J'accompagnais Jacob pour un cours de self-control pour les nouveaux.

-« Vous devez vous contrôler. Si votre mère vous tape sur les nerfs vous n'allez pas-  
-_Arrachez lui la tête ça sera la première et dernière fois que ça arrivera et en plus vous garderez le contrôle par la suite car vous aurez peur de tuer une autre personne._  
-Alysson!  
-_Présente._  
-J'essaye de leur expliquer comment ils peuvent se contrôler, alors ne m'interromps pas pour raconter n'importe quoi.  
-_Chacun sa façon d'enseigner_.»

On se tue brusquement en entendant des bruits de course. Des vampires non invité, visiblement.

-« Je sais pas qui sait mais ils ne sont pas invités.  
_-Allons-y_.»

Je mutai et suivis Jacob.

_**«On aurait dû dire aux louveteaux de ne pas bouger.»**_  
**«Il n'y a que sur le terrain qu'on apprend.»**  
_**«S'il nous gêne ils peuvent nous faire tuer. Ils savent même pas se coordonner entre eux pour courir sans se gêner.»**_

Jake ne répondis pas, il savait que j'avais raison. On arriva bien vite au niveau des vampires. Ces saletés de sangsues semblaient bien s'amuser. Ils finirent par grimper aux arbres. C'est alors que le trio de pas doué déboula et foncèrent droit sur Jacob le renversant par la même occasion. La pauvre il vient de se prendre trois loups sur le dos. Je remercie tout ce qui à bien pu faire que je me trouvai loin de leur route.

_**«Qu'est ce que je disais?»**_

Pour toute réponse il grogna et se reconcentra sur nos ennemis. Vladimir et Stephan d'après le doc blond. J'adore leurs voix, soit dit en passant.

[...]

Finalement, ils s'étaient avérés être des alliés. Allongée dans mon bain je continuais de réfléchir. D'après Dereck la menace qui pesait sur la meute et pour laquelle nous avions été envoyés ne provenait pas des Volturis. Cela sous-entendrait que lorsque cette bataille serait terminée, une autre, plus grande, plus sanglante éclaterait. J'espérais juste qu'il se trompait. Quelque chose de plus monstrueux, de plus dangereux que les Volturis ne pouvait pas exister. On en était pas là.

Je secouai la tête et repris ma marche vers les falaises, là je m'assis et observai l'horizon. Qu'allait-on devenir ? Bonne question... De toute manière on ne fera jamais face à la menace dont parlent les ancêtres de Dereck pour la simple et bonne raison qu'on sera tous mort tués par les seigneurs vampires à ce moment-là. Un bel avenir en perspective. J'avais passé une moitié de ma vie à être ignorante de la réalité du monde et l'autre gâchée par la découverte de la vérité. J'aurais tellement aimé parler à Brad... Lui qui m'avait tant soutenue par le passé, il trouvait toujours les mots pour rendre le sourire. Je sortis mon téléphone et fixai son nom dans mon répertoire indécise... Que faire... Je finis par ramasser mon portable. Tout en reportant mon attention sur l'horizon. Une larme silencieuse franchit la barrière de mes cils.

-« Je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas pleurer...»

Je relevai la tête vivement en entendant quelqu'un chuchoter à mon oreille. Embry. Je lui fis un pauvre sourire alors qu'il essuyait la larme qui traçait lentement son chemin sur ma joue. Il est toujours si gentil avec moi, alors que la réciproque n'est pas vrai. Je suis cruelle envers lui. Sans cœur. Juste un monstre.

-« Pourquoi tu pleurais?  
-_On va tous mourir..._»

Il fixa à son tour l'horizon semblant réfléchir.

-« Je suis persuadé que non. Qu'on s'en sortira tous.  
-_Ce sont les Volturis. Comment veux-tu survivre face à leur force armée?_  
-Je ne sais pas on y arrivera c'est tous.»

Comment faisait-il pour être aussi optimiste? On allait mourir et il croyait encore qu'il y avait un espoir. Je n'étais pas d'un naturel optimiste de base, mais là... Il me sourit, je détournai le regard gênée. Depuis quand il m'en faut aussi peu pour être gêné? Il me fait perdre tous mes moyens.

-« Si je connaissais pas la réponse je te demanderai de pas y aller...  
_-Si je connaissais pas la réponse je t'aurais dis la même chose._»

On se sourit. C'est bizarre d'être si proche de quelqu'un. Pourtant mon corps se sentait bien à ses côtés, seul mon esprit contrariait cette harmonie. Je suis désespérante.

-« Il va neiger...  
-_Oui et la neige va tenir._  
-Je peux te demander quelque chose?  
-_Tout ce que tu veux..._  
-Ça te dirais de venir chez moi, dîner, demain?»

Demain soir aurait lieu le réveillon de noël. Je n'aimais pas ce jour. Ça me rappelait la mort de mon frère. La neige qui arrivait me la rappelait aussi. Je vivais hantée par son souvenir s'en échappatoire à cette torture que moi seule m'imposait en vivant dans des souvenirs heureux. Dereck emmenait Leah au restaurant pour le réveillon, je serais seule... Passer la dernière soirée de ma vie seule n'étais pas super...

-« _Je ne voudrais pas m'imposer... Surtout envers ta mère..._»

Après tout si j'y allais je me doute que je ne le gênerai pas lui. Il mit un temps à répondre, sûrement s'attendait-il à essuyer un refus catégorique.

-« Elle ne sera pas là... Elle passe le réveillon avec un homme qu'elle a rencontré il y a quelques mois...  
-_Dans ce cas je vois pas comment refuser ta demande..._  
-Merci!  
_-À une condition..._  
-Tout ce que tu veux...  
-_On oublie les cadeaux._  
-Si il ne faut que ça pour que tu viennes on oublie les cadeaux!»

On se sourit une nouvelle fois. Je suis vraiment quelqu'un de pas normal, je me rapproche d'une personne alors qu'on va mourir. Je reportais mon regard sur le ciel, le jour avait peu à peu, laissé place à l'obscurité. Pourtant, nous restions là. Fixant la mer du haut de la falaise. La présence rassurante de Embry, à mes côtés, apaisait mes craintes. La douce mélodie de la mer résonnait à nos oreilles.

[...]

Plus qu'un ou deux jours avant la bataille. Je marchais d'un pas paisible vers chez Embry. C'était peut-être la toute dernière soirée de ma vie. Oui, sûrement était-ce la dernière. Beaucoup de gens faisaient la fête, prévoyant la semaine qui allait suivre pour s'en remettre alors que nous autres nous profitions de nos derniers instants... Je pressais le pas en arrivant en vue de la demeure Call.

Je n'eux pas le temps de sonner que déjà la porte s'ouvrait. Je notais, amusée, que pour une fois il avait un tee-shirt. Je le détaillais autant qu'il me détailla. On finit par échanger un regard gêné. Ça va finir par devenir une habitude. Enfin, cela aurait pu devenir une habitude...

Le repas se déroula sur un ton jovial. Finalement, on s'entendait plutôt bien- encore une fois trop tard pour m'en rendre compte. On fit plus ample connaissance, inutilement en vue de notre mort prochaine, mais cela avait un côté rassurant, qui nous faisait oublier la bataille à venir. On finit le repas avant de rejoindre les falaises. J'aimais beaucoup cet endroit c'est pour cela que quand il m'avait proposé d'y aller j'avais accepté sur-le-champ.

On marcha tranquillement tout en parlant... La nuit était calme, la neige tombée il y a quelques heures était resté au sol. Ça ne nous empêcha pas de nous asseoir à même le sol et d'observer la mer en contre-bas. On s'accorda un moment de silence pour apprécier le moment.

-« Je sais que tu étais contre, mais bon...»

Il me tendit un paquet. Je lui lançais un regard boudeur, mais pas curiosité pris le dessus et je m'emparais du cadeau. Je l'ouvris et découvris un collier , la chaîne en argent s'accordait à merveille avec le pendentif. Ce-dernier représentait un loup hurlant à la lune. Il était d'une beauté époustouflante, pour moi du moins.

-« _Il est magnifique_.»

Il me sourit avant de prendre le collier et de me le mettre. On resta à se fixer un moment, en silence. Puis, prise d'un courage que je me connaissais pas je l'embrassais. D'abord surprit il ne réagit pas, il finit par participer ardemment au baiser. Je le sentis sourire contre mes lèvres...

-«_Ça c'est mon cadeau..._»


	17. Chapitre 16

Bonjour voici le 16ème chapitres de WILD SPIRIT ~

Je poste ce chapitre + tout les autres jusqu'à l'épilogue (+Bonus) aujourd'hui.

C'est à dire 9 chapitres d'un coup. J'espère pouvoir compter sur vos avis ?

Ella

* * *

**«On ne peut pas tout vivre, alors l'important est de vivre l'essentiel et chacun de nous a "son essentiel".»**

Marc Levy.

* * *

Chapitre 16.

Le jour se levait. La terre était recouverte d'un épais manteau de neige. Le moment était arrivé. L'instant fatidique. L'aube était à peine là que déjà, en compagnie de Seth et Leah, je rejoignais Jacob qui n'était pas loin du champ de bataille. La meute de Sam cheminait également vers ce point. Une tension malsaine régnait dans l'air frais du matin. Je tentais vainement de cacher mes pensées aux autres...

**«Alors toi et Embry ça y est?»**

**«Nan.»**

**«Tes pensées témoigne pour toi.»**

**«Je suis bien contente de savoir que je vais mourir aujourd'hui.»**

**«Si on survit crois moi, je ne te lâcherai plus...»**

**«Pareil !»**

**«Seth, Leah fichez moi la paix !»**

**«Susceptible de si bon matin ?»**

**«Seth t'es lourd.»**

Il partit dans un éclat de rire mental- l'effet est assez bizarre -suivit de près par sa sœur. Après avoir essuyé leur moqueries je me concentrais sur autre chose. Je pensais notamment à Brad. Je ne lui avais pas parlé depuis plusieurs années et je ne pourrais même pas lui dire adieu... Je poussais un soupire mental en essayant d'ignorer les commentaires de Leah sur mes pensées.

On arriva bien vite auprès de notre alpha qui s'octroya lui aussi le droit de commenter mes pensées. Ils étaient vraiment chiant quand ils s'y mettaient. Une chance pour moi les trois louveteaux pensaient plus à leur mort prochaine qu'à s'occuper de mes pensées.

[...]

**«Le moment est venu.»**

Jacob commença à avancer vers le lieu de la bataille, nous le suivions sans vanne ni commentaire désobligeant, silencieux comme les futurs cadavres que nous allions être sous peu.

Nous firent notre entrer aux côtés des Cullen, au moment où les Volturis arrivaient. Seth se posta à côté de Dylanne qui passa délicatement sa main tremblante dans sa fourrure. Leah resta à mes côtés. Dereck n'était pas venu. Cette décision avait été prise d'un commun accord, bien qu'il était contre. Il semblait plus judicieux d'empêcher Aro de voir la puissance d'un sorcier. Il aurait été capable de créer des Sorciers/vampires avec sa folie. J'observais la scène tentant de trouver leur point faible ou du moins les plus faible d'entre eux. Les tuniques rouges comme ne cessait de les nommer Garett enlevèrent leurs capuchons et nous fixèrent sans un geste. Carlisle fit le premier pas.

-« Aro. Discutons comme nous le faisions jadis. De manière civilisée.»

Il veut discuter de manière civilisée avec un monstre? Grand bien lui fasse, mais loin de moi.

-« Belle parole Carlisle. Légèrement déplacée à en juger par l'armée que tu as levé contre nous.»

Euh... Parce que c'est pas une armée en face peut-être ? C'est des bonhommes de pain d'épice.

-« Tu as ma promesse que tel n'a jamais été mon intention. Nul loi n'a été enfreinte.

-Nous voyons l'enfant. Ne nous prends pas pour des imbéciles.

-Elle n'est pas immortelle. Ces témoins peuvent en attester.»

Je savais les vampires complètement allumé, mais eux c'est surprenant. Ils doivent être à plusieurs niveau au-dessus du stade «allumé». Le trio maléfique veulent tous savoir de Ness, ou se fiche-t-ils complètement d'elle et cherchent-ils simplement à gagner du temps en attendant l'arriver d'Alice.

**«Tu as sûrement raison... Alice les intéresse plus que Nessi.»**

**«Ou alors c'est une feinte.»**

Je retournais dans mon analyse. Trouver un point faible : échec. Il doit bien avoir un truc. Y a toujours un truc. Je relevais la tête en voyant Jake se diriger vers le trio maléfiques.

**«Soit prudent.»**

Il ne répondit pas trop attentif au moindre mouvements de nos ennemis. Putain, j'aime son rire ! Aro a un rire dément. Il peut recommencer ?

**«T'es sérieuse?»**

**«Avoue que c'est excellent!»**

**«Tu me désespère McClay.»**

J'ignorai Leah pour reporter mon attention une nouvelle fois sur la scène qui se déroulait. Il me fatigue le blondinet... C'est quoi son nom Ca-chez-pas-quoi. En plus ça coupe est ringarde. J'arrêtai son analyse physique en le voyant donner l'ordre de démembrer Iri-chez-pas-quoi-non-plus la sœur de Kate. Les deux sœur de la morte voulurent attaquer les Volturis nous mettant tous en danger mais elles furent retenu inextrémis. Une chance qu'on est Zafrina dans notre camp.

Comme par hasard, même après avoir eu la certification qu'aucune infraction n'avait été commise ils restèrent à chercher la p'tite bête. Je me posai une question... Qu'est ce que les humains et la technologies venaient faire ici? Si il venait à mourir demain je serai la première à aller à son enterrement pour cracher sur ça tombe à ce crétin d'Aro, mais passons.

Un silence tendu s'installa. Je relevai la tête vers la gauche en entendant des bruits de pas- Alice et Jasper. Ils se dirigeaient droit sur nos ennemis. La voyante sembla montrer l'une de ses visions au chef du trio maléfiques. Quand il revient à lui, il sembla perdu. Peut-être avait-il vu ça mort prochaine. Il avait l'air vraiment perdu et sa peau cadavérique n'arrangeait rien au tableau.

Alice assurait avoir la preuve, du fait que Ness ne représentait pas un danger. C'est à ce moment là qu'un duo apparut. L'un était comme l'imprégnée de Jake, mortelle et immortelle, cela sembla rassurer Bella, de savoir qu'un être comme sa fille avait survécu par delà les siècles.

La décision fut prise. Pas de bataille aujourd'hui. Je regardai les sangsues partirent à vitesse vampirique, ça me donnait toujours autant la nausée de les voir bouger aussi vite.

Après avoir lancé un dernier regard aux vampires nous reprirent la route du territoire Quileute. Tous plus soulagé les uns que les autres d'avoir échappé à la mort. On courrait pour rentrer.

**«On a survécu.»**

**«Perspicace, Seth.»**

**«Rigole, mais je suis curieux de voir ce que tu vas faire avec Embry!»**

Il se remit à trottiner gaîment alors que Jake et Leah approuvèrent ses dires. Je grognai ce qui déclencha les rires des deux Clearwater. Je poussai Seth qui trébucha sur Leah et les deux tombèrent au sol, Jacob les évita de justesse alors que je prenais bien soin de passer en leur marchant dessus. Ils étaient tellement écroulé de rire, qu'ils n'arrivèrent pas à riposter. Ceux de la meute de Sam nous regardèrent sans comprendre. Heureusement, d'ailleurs.

**«Tu vas faire quoi, alors?»**

**«J'en sais rien.»**

**«Si t'as besoin d'un coup de pattes.»**

**«Vous serez les derniers au courant.»**

**«Méchante!»**

**«Fait gaffe Seth, On s'entend plutôt bien avec Dylanne. Oublie pas qu'elle a un sens de l'humour par moment douteux et que je pourrais très bien aller lui parler.»**

**«Tu ferais ça?!»**

**«Tu me provoque?»**

Il grogna en lâchant l'affaire.

**«Et Leah, Dereck est mon meilleur ami on se connaît depuis qu'on a neuf ans un peu près.»**

Elle grogna à son tour avant de laisser tomber. On reprit forme humaine en arrivant à proximité de chez Emily. On rentra et on put aisément lire la soulagement sur les traits tendu des imprégnées alors qu'elles constataient que nous étions tous sain et sauf.

On déjeuna tous ensemble, comme un famille. La tension avait disparut. Les blagues, douteuse pour certaines, amenaient une bonne ambiance. Claire souriait assise entre moi et Quil. Je m'amusais à tresser ses cheveux alors qu'elle discutait avec Quil et moi. Elle était adorable. Je sentais le regard de mon imprégné peser sur moi de temps à autre. Je devais prendre une décision. Maintenant. La décision je l'avais prise il y a un moment, sans l'accepter pour autant.

Je soupirai. Quil me regarda en haussant un sourcil, je lui souris et quittais la pièce pour gagner les falaises. Je m'assiais et fixai l'horizon j'avais l'impression de passer ma vie ici. C'était si paisible et ça me vidais l'esprit, j'arrivais mieux à réfléchir.

Comme prévu Embry me rejoignit à peine dix minutes plus tard. Il s'installa à mes côtés. Une légère tension apparut aussi. Il regardait droit devant lui, tendu.

-« Tu regrettes.»

Une affirmation plus qu'une question. Sans préciser de quoi il était question, je savais avec précision où il voulait en venir.

-« Tu n'as pas besoin de répondre... J'ai compris.»

Aucune parole n'arrivais à franchir mes lèvres. J'avais tant à dire, mais ses paroles étaient dur. Il semblait résigné à cette idée. Il allait se lever et partir. Je le retins et décidais de laisser tomber les mots. J'approchais mon visage du sien avant de l'embrasser. Il sourit contre mes lèvres. On reprit notre souffle avant qu'il scelle nos lèvres, à nouveau, ensemble.

-« Que dois-je comprendre?»

Je lui souris.

-« _Je t'aime, Embry Call._»

Il reprit possession de mes lèvres.

-« _Désolé d'avoir été aussi... Cruel? Envers toi._

-Tu es pardonnée.»

Je soupirai en secouant la tête.

-« _Tu me pardonne trop facilement après tous le mal que je t'ai fais_.

-Le principal c'est que tu sois là maintenant dans mes bras.»

Je calai ma tête sur son torse avant de reprendre l'observation de la mer. On resta là un long moment en silence. Je me sentais complète. Le vide de mon cœur était comblé. J'avais pris la bonne décision. Il était temps que j'oublie le passé et que je me consacre au présent. Je jetai un regard à mon imprégné... Canon le présent qui plus est. Il déposa un rapide baiser sur mes lèvres avant de m'aider à me relever. Il était temps de rejoindre les autres.

Ils nous regardèrent tous arriver avec le sourire. Seth se permit de faire un commentaire comme à son habitude et je lui souris et répliquai :

-« _Tu me cherche Sethy? Tu veux qu'on revienne sur la discussion de tout à l'heure._

-Tricherie.

-_Mauvais perdant._»

La meute de Sam me jeta un regard interrogatif, alors que Jacob et Leah rigolaient à gorge déployée.

-« Depuis quand tu menaces Seth, Aly?

-_Depuis qu'il me provoque, Dylanne!_»

Dylanne, étant l'imprégnée de Seth, avait le droit de venir à la Push. Pour le plus grand plaisir du couple.

-« Bref, c'est pas le plus important!»

Seth lui jeta un regard indigné, auquel elle répondit en lui tirant la langue. Ce qui nous fit rire.

-« On va fêter notre survit! Entre filles!

-_Bonne idée!_»

Les garçons allaient protester, mais Dylanne s'empressa de dire que pour ou contre rien ne changerait. Elle attrapa Rachel et Emily, alors que je me chargeais de Leah et Kim.

-« _On vous laisse Claire, elle est trop jeune pour ce genre de chose_.»

Phrase qui eu don de ne pas rassurer les loups. On partit en rigolant vers chez moi. Où on prit soin de virer Dereck qui venait juste de rentrer. Le pauvre. Puis, on entreprit de se préparé.


	18. Chapitre 17

** Et de 17 **

* * *

**La vie c'est comme la ****_musique_****, chaque seconde est ****_unique_****. **

* * *

Chapitre 17.

Je me réveillais à cause d'un rayon de soleil... Maudit soit-il. Il n'y a jamais de soleil ici et pile le jour où j'ai besoin d'une cure de sommeil approfondit, un rayon vient me voir de bon matin. Injustice.

Je grognai en sentant quelque chose contre moi. Contre moi? Dans mon lit? En plus du soleil qui fait chier? Je poussai violemment le truc gênant. J'entendis en plus de l'impact, un gémissement plaintif. J'ouvris les yeux et vis Dylanne allongée part terre en grognant de douleur. Elle me jeta un regard noir. Ok, vraiment très noir. Je vais mourir?

Elle prit ses affaires et partit s'habiller sans un mot... Elle devait préparer sa vengeance... Je me levai à mon tour résigné. Je me dirigeais vers la cuisine où, je me servis un bon Irish Cofee, que je sirotais en regardant dehors. Le ciel était lumineux. Chose rare surtout en hivers.

Rachel et Kim ainsi que Emily émergèrent à leur tour et vinrent me tenir compagnie pour déjeuné... Il était tard. Elles avaient dormi ici après notre nuit de folie, mais ça nous avait fait un tel bien de nous amuser de nous détendre loin de tous les problèmes de vampires. Il était tant de rejoindre les autres avant qu'ils ne débarquent en hurlant. J'ai trop mal au crâne pour supporter ça, faut vraiment que j'aille doucement sur l'alcool, dixit celle qui boit un irish cofee dès le matin...

Une fois prête on partit vers la demeure Uley. La maîtresse de maison espérait que tout n'était pas sans dessus dessous. Je jetai un coup d'œil à Dylanne qui marchait en traînant les pieds derrières nous. Que préparait-elle?

-«_Kim?_

-Oui, Aly?

-_Prends note, sur ma tombe je veux des roses blanches et des black magic. Tu sais les roses noires. Je veux être enterrée dans la forêt près de la mer. D'accord?_

-Oui, mais pourquoi?

-_Je sais pas encore..._»

Rachel et Emily me regardèrent bizarrement, vraiment très bizarrement... Les pauvres n'avaient pas l'habitude. Kim avait essuyé ce genre de demande plus d'une centaine de fois en deux ans elle y était habituée.

On aperçut les gars au loin qui sortaient de la forêt. On les rejoignit, Dylanne nous doubla à vive allure alors que je ralentissais suspicieuse.

-« SETH!»

Il l'a prit dans ses bras avant de l'embrasser.

-« Venge moi s'il te plaît!

-Oui, mais de qui?

-De Alysson. Elle a essayé de me tuer.»

Le regard de Seth me tua sur place dix fois dans la même minutes. Ok, je cours?

-« _Dereck, appelle Brad. C'est lui qui doit avoir mon testament_.»

Il leva les yeux au ciel désespéré.

-« Tu veux rien d'autre pour ton enterrement que ce que tu m'as demandé tout à l'heure?

-_Non, c'est bon Kim._»

Je restai plantée sur place indécise. Que faire? Je repérai Embry, qui arrivait vers notre groupe. Je décidais stratégiquement de le rejoindre. Il me prit dans ses bras en me jetant un regard interrogatif. Je lui souris en l'embrassant.

-« J'étais sur que c'était une mauvaise idée qu'elles dorment ensemble à moitié bourrée...»

Merci Leah. Maintenant, ils nous regardent tous bizarrement en s'imaginant des choses sûrement peu catholique. La Clearwater empirait les choses exprès en plus. Elle voulait vraiment que son frère me tue... Trahison.

-« Tu pourrais éviter de pervertir tous le monde, Aly.»

Dereck. Le traite. Injustice.

-« Franchement à ta place je me plaindrais pas Dylanne. Elle aurait pu muter et te déchiqueter en rêvant, mais là elle t'a juste pousser, violemment certes, du lit.»

Rachel. Une déesse. Je lui sautai dessus.

-« _Enfin quelqu'un de gentil. Pas comme mes deux autres meilleures ami(e)s._»

Je lançai un regard noir à Dereck et Kim.

[...]

Je suivais les gars d'un pas tranquille, nous allions aux falaises pour sauter. À part ça, on était pas en hivers. Absolument pas. J'étais pas bien dans ma tête, même Leah avait refusé de venir. Pour tout dire Jared m'avait provoqué et on ne provoque pas une McClay. Voilà comment je m'étais retrouvée là. Une fois arrivée au sommet, je me déchaussai et enlevai mes vêtements pour ne garder que mes sous-vêtements.

-« _Pourquoi vous me regardez comme ça? Je vais pas planter mes fringues pour protéger votre innocence._»

Jared et Paul rigolèrent, alors que certain me regardaient désespéré ou amusé.

-« Honneur aux dames.

-_Depuis quand t'es gentleman, Jared?_

-Kim l'a éduqué.»

Je rigolai à m'en briser les côtés alors que Jared essayait de se venger de Jacob en le poussant à l'eau.

-« Il est beau ton tatouage.»

Je regardais Seth qui lui regardait mon tatouage sur mes côtes.

-« C'est le tatouage de mon ancienne meute.»

C'était un grand loup tribal, je l'aimais beaucoup. Même-ci il était à lui seul le souvenir de tout un passé. Je lui souris avant de sauter à la suite de Jared et Jake. J'adorai la sensation de chute libre. L'adrénaline que ça procurait. N'allez pas croire que je me drogue à l'adrénaline! Mais un peu de temps à autre ne fait pas de mal. Je nageai jusqu'à la plage avant de remonter jusqu'aux falaises pour récupérer mes précieux vêtement avant que quelqu'un ne les abîmes.

Je redescendis paisiblement à la plage où les filles avaient apporté de quoi nous ravitailler. On mangea avec bonne humeur.

-« Hey, les gars un foot?

-_J'en suis!_»

Je me levai, ils allaient voir ce qu'ils allaient voir.

-« Ok, Paul, Seth et Aly avec moi!

-_Et si je veux pas être avec toi, Jared?_

-Libre à toi de rejoindre l'équipe perdante...»

Je lui souris avant de me joindre à son équipe. Il a raison autant rester dans l'équipe qui gagne! J'étais pas une championne en foot encore moins quand il s'agissait de jouer sur la plage, mais je me débrouillais. Je marquais pas beaucoup, mais j'étais plutôt douée en défense.

-« _Je propose de pimenter le jeu! Les perdants deviennent les esclaves des gagnants pendant trois jours._

-Tenue.

-Allez on lâche rien!

-_Bien chef Jared!_»

Après trente minutes de jeu on se retrouva à un ex-æquo embêtant.

-« Dernière action.»

On se retourna vers les filles qui servaient d'arbitre.

-« _Jared?_

-Oui?

-_T'es près à marquer?_

-Quelle question, bien sur que oui!»

On échangea un clin d'œil amusé sous le regard suspicieux de l'équipe adverse. L'engagement n'était pas pour nous, mais qu'importe on gagnera pareil.

Quand Embry eut la balle je courrai sur lui pour la lui prendre, je lui souris avant de l'embrasser tout en passant la balle à Jared qui marqua.

-« Tricherie.

-_Soit pas mauvais perdant._»

Je tirai la langue à Quil avant de retrouver mon équipe. On rigola un moment avant de retourner nous asseoir avec les autres.

-« Vous aviez prévu ça dès le début.

-Non, c'est juste qu'avec Aly on a eu la même idée.

-_Excellente idée soit dit en passant!_»

[...]

On se sépara tard dans la soirée, la journée avait été rythmée sur une ambiance bonne enfant. Ça faisait du bien de se détendre. Embry me raccompagna, c'est main dans la main qu'on gagna mon chez moi.

_« Tu sais, l'amour est quelque chose qui n'arrive que peu de fois dans une vie. Je te parle du véritable, du vrai amour. Celui qui te fait tourner la tête. Celui qui te fait perdre pieds. Celui qui te submerge, qui prend le contrôle de ton esprit et de ton corps. Celui qui te consume, qui te dévore de l'intérieur. Celui qui t'émerveille, te rends toutes choses.»_

Je souris en me souvenant des paroles de ma mère des années plutôt.

Je me tendis d'un coup, tendu à l'extrême. Quelle était cette sensation. Je me sentais épiée. Je m'arrêtais et tournais sur moi-même essayant de déceler la source de ce malaise. Rien, j'avais juste vu ou plutôt entendu un léger bruissement de feuilles.

-« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?

-_J'ai cru sentir quelques choses. Enfin, je me suis sentis épiée._

-Je n'ai rien sentis.

-_J'ai du rêver..._

-Restons prudent...»

Embry reprit ma main et on poursuivit notre route. Je restai sur mes gardes. Rien, ne se refit sentir. Pourtant, je suis persuadée de ne pas avoir rêvé.

-« Détend toi.

-_J'y arrive pas, ça me stresse_.»

Il posa ses lèvres sur les miennes, avant de m'embrasser tendrement. Comme quoi sa technique marchait puisque j'oubliai cette sensation des plus stressante, pour le moment du moins...


	19. Chapitre 18

Le dix-huitième ~

* * *

**Le cœur d'une femme est un océan de ****secret.**

* * *

Chapitre 18.

Je trottinais à travers les arbres. J'étais la seule, les autres devaient encore dormir... En même temps qui serait assez fou pour se lever à cinq heures du matin, à part moi? Le tout pour vérifier un mauvais pressentiments persistant. Ça fait trois jours que ça dure. Trois jours que je me sens épiée. Je suis possiblement folle. Je m'allongeais dans une clairière laissant les premiers rayon de soleil me réchauffer. Je ne restai là un long moment, avant que cette oppressante sensation d'être observée revient. Je me levai d'un bond et tournai sur moi-même c'est alors que mon regard tomba sur des yeux rouges profond. Comme les vampires pourtant s'en était pas un. J'en suis sur à 90% c'est juste impossible soyons clairs. Cette chose est terrifiante. La chose sembla sourire dévoilant de longue canine blanche. Malgré ces preuves accablante je restai persuadée que ce n'était pas une sangsue. Je restai plantée là, sans bouger à me demander si je devais attaquer. La chose sembla avoir fait durer assez le plaisir puisqu'elle partit en un éclair. Je pris une grande bouffée d'air frais en me rendant compte que j'avais retenue ma respiration tout au long de cet échange visuel. Flippant. Je repartis en courant vers ma chère maison adorée. Sécurisée aussi.

J'entrai et vis Dereck en train de prendre son petit déjeuné attabler dans le salon.

-« _Tu es seul?_  
-Oui pourquoi?  
-_J'ai vu quelque chose..._  
-Quoi?  
-J_e sais pas encore. Ça ressemble à un vampire mais s'en est pas vraiment un_...  
-Que veux-tu dire par-là?  
-_Eh bien il y avait deux yeux rouge flamboyant qui me fixaient, mais je l'aurais sentis si ça avait été un vampire..._»

Il ne répondit pas, restant silencieux pour réfléchir... Il me faisait confiance quand je disais être sûr que ce n'était pas un vampire du moins pas un vampire normal... Ça ne pouvait pas non plus être un sorcier ou un loup. Cette créature était des plus étrange. Je m'installai aux côtés de mon colocataire préféré en sirotant un Irish cofee. J'avais eu peur comme jamais auparavant c'était étrange. Vraiment très étrange. Deux yeux rouges comme ceux des vampires, une aura maléfique, un cœur qui bat.

-« _Son cœur battait!_»

J'avais dis ça d'une voix horrifiée qui avait fait sursauter Dereck. Il me regarda un instant sans comprendre.

-« _Cette chose avait un cœur qui battait._  
-Tu es sur de toi?!  
-_Oui..._  
-Mais c'est impossible!  
-_Je sais..._  
-Il faut qu'on trouve ce que c'est.  
-_C'est ça la menace pour laquelle on doit protéger la meute?_  
-C'est plus que probable.»

Je m'assis tout en prenant mon bloc-note où j'écrivais tous les indices qui étaient en ma possession.  
\- Yeux rouges.  
\- Cœur qui bat.  
\- Ressemble à un vampire mais n'en ai pas un.  
\- Il ne s'agit visiblement pas d'un sorcier ni d'un loup.  
\- Flippant.  
Le dernier point n'était pas spécialement nécessaire... Cette liste n'avançait à rien, rien n'avait ces caractéristiques. C'était impossible. Monstrueusement impossible.

-« On va en parler à Sam et aux autres pour qu'ils gardent l'œil ouvert.  
-_D'accord..._»

On finit de se préparer avant de partir vers la demeure Uley, je fus bien contente d'être dans la voiture de Dereck. Je ne cessais de scruter la forêt autour de nous, angoissée à l'idée de voir la chose réapparaître. Je sens très mal cette histoire. Vraiment très mal. On finit par arriver, le chemin m'avait paru interminable. Je n'avais rien vu. Le stress, lui, ne me quittait pas. Dereck arrêta la voiture et descendis, je le suivis en traînant des pieds. Il entra sans frapper enfin tout le monde faisaient ça de toute manière. J'entrai à mon tour et vis Embry, je m'installai sans un mot dans ses bras.

-« Ça va?»

Je ne pris pas la peine de répondre me contentant d'un soupir.

-« Tu trembles.»

Je fixai mes bras et remarquai quand effet je tremblais. Je m'en étais même pas rendu compte. Comment cette créature pouvait autant me terrifier à ce point. Terrorisée, par une chose dont je ne savais rien.  
Ils me fixaient tous. Ils devaient me prendre pour une folle. Enfin, ils se demandaient sûrement ce qui pouvait me mettre dans un état pareil.

-« Explique ce que tu as vu...»

Je lui balançai mon bloc-note en espérant qu'il laisserait en paix et s'occuperait des explications. Ce qu'il fit d'ailleurs. Non sans un soupir. Je me concentrai sur la main de mon imprégné caressant mes cheveux d'une manière apaisante et protectrice.

-« Ça ne peut être qu'un vampire.  
-Mais ce truc à un cœur qui bat.  
-Nessie aussi à un cœur qui bat et est un vampire.  
-Demi-immortel.»

Ils ne me croyaient pas. C'était à prévoir... Yeux rouges égal vampire. Cœur qui bat en plus égal hybride. Peut-être avaient-ils raison après tout...

-« _Ce truc n'est pas comme Ness.»_

Ils se turent au son de ma voix.

-« _J'en suis sur. Sinon je l'aurais sentis_.»

Ils reprirent leur discussion alors que je me levais pour aller prendre l'air j'en avais besoin. Quoi que puisse être cette chose, elle prenait soin de se faire voir que de moi pour le moment. Peut-être m'avait-elle identifiée comme une proie facile. Dans le monde animal seul les plus puissants survivaient ainsi si la créature m'avait pris pour la plus faible, elle m'attaquerait. C'était fort probable... J'arrivais aux falaises, mon lieu de prédilection pour réfléchir. Je restai debout à fixer l'horizon comme bien souvent.

Je retins un cris en sentant deux bras enserrer ma taille. Le coupable déposa un baiser dans mon cou et je pus sentir le sourire qui étirait ses lèvres.

-« _Embry... Si tu veux que je meurs continue t'es sur la bonne voie._  
-Je te crois...  
-_De quoi?!_  
-Si tu dis que cette chose n'est ni un vampire ni un hybride vampire/humain je te crois.  
-_Les autres non..._  
-Ils ont peur alors ils cherchent à rationaliser la chose...  
-_Tu es sur?_  
-Oui.»

On marcha jusqu'à la plage, où on s'allongea pour observer le ciel. Son torse pour oreiller, le sourire aux lèvres, je me sentais bien. Il avait le don de m'apaiser, de faire que tout ce qui m'apparaissait compliqué devenait simple près de lui. L'imprégnation ne se trompe jamais... Mon père avait raison. L'âme sœur qu'elle nous choisissait était réellement parfait pour nous. Je ne regrettai pas d'avoir changé d'avis. D'avoir saisie à pleine main ce que m'offrait la vie.  
Je me redressai pour voir son visage alors qu'il me souriais tendrement. Je souriais à mon tour sournoisement.

-« _Embry?_  
-Oui?  
-_Je peux venir chez toi ce soir?_  
-Tu as si peur que ça?  
-_Non, pas du tout._  
-Vraiment?  
-_Oui. Mais si tu veux pas j'irai dormir avec quelqu'un d'autre..._»

Il me regarda un instant pour voir si j'étais sérieuse avant d'accepter ma demande.

-« Manipulatrice.  
-_Mauvais perdant._»

La pluie commença à tomber, je soupirai avant de me relever suivi de Embry. On repartit vers chez Sam. La pluie battante nous fit accélérer le pas. Décidément, ce n'était pas ma journée. Tremper jusqu'au os. Si je n'étais pas une louve j'aurais parier sur une grippe pour demain.

Je me figeai d'un coup, mon accompagnateur s'arrêta en me lançant un de ses nombreux regards interrogatif. Je tournai mon regard vers la forêt. Mon regard s'ancra dans celui rougeoyant de la créature. Glacial. Meurtrier. Monstrueux. Le diable. La mort.

Je ne sentis même pas Embry qui m'entraînait loin, ma traînant presque. Il avait dû la voir lui aussi cette créature. La créature continua de me fixer, dévoilant ses crocs trop blanc. Elle lança un hurlement. Inhumain. En rien comparable aux chants des loups. Embry se tendit, je crus que mon poignet allait se briser sous la pression qu'il exerçait dessus. On arriva à destination, il entra et ferma la porte d'un coup sec derrière moi, non sans avoir regardé dehors pour voir si nous étions suivis.

-« C'était quoi ce truc?!  
-_La créature..._  
-La même?  
-_Oui, et crois moi je me serais bien passé de la voir une deuxième fois dans la même journée.._.»

Il me prit dans ses bras et déposa un baiser au sommet de mon crâne. Il se reprit et m'entraîna à sa suite dans le salon où il ne restait que Sam et Emily. Ils levèrent la tête en nous voyant ne s'attendant pas à être dérangé.

-« Que ce passe t-il?  
-Je l'ai vu. La créature. Aly a raison ce n'est pas un vampire, ni un hybride ni quelque chose qu'on connaît.»

On s'installa en face du couple. Emily partit chercher de quoi nous essuyer, alors que Sam semblait réfléchir. Sachant pertinemment que quoi que soit cette créature elle représentait un danger non négligeable. Pour les meutes et les humains. Son regard s'attarda sur Emily.

-« Il faut absolument trouver ce que c'est.  
-J_e ferai des recherches. Dereck et moi ont à été envoyé pour vous protéger de cette créature. C'est notre mission._  
-Ne te mets pas en danger.  
-_Je suis trop faible pour me battre contre cette chose. Elle le sait, la preuve elle s'est montrée à moi en premier. Elle sait que je suis la plus faible donc, elle s'en prendra à moi en premier..._»

Mon imprégné serra un peu plus sa prise autour de moi. Le silence se prolongea un long moment avant que Sam ne reprenne la parole.

-« Non.  
-_Non? Non, quoi?_  
-La chose ne s'en prends pas à toi parce que t'es la plus faible. Logiquement, Kim, Emily ou-même Claire feraient des victimes idéal. Voir Collin ou Bready. C'est peut-être que cette chose sait pour Dereck et toi... Où alors seulement pour toi.  
_-C'est possible..._»

Le silence reprit ses droits. Il fut seulement percé par l'arrivée des autres. Emily avait dû les appeler. Ils avaient tous un air grave collé au visage. Les loups tenaient fermement leurs imprégnés contre eux.

Une nouvelle guerre se préparait. Il nous fallait découvrir notre ennemi. Trouver un moyen de la battre. Trouver un moyen de survivre. Pour enfin vivre ne paix. Chose plus facile à dire qu'à faire. Tout le monde pensait que c'était terminé. Alors qu'au contraire tout ne faisait que commencer...


	20. Chapitre 19

Le dix-neuvième ~

* * *

**Qui n'a jamais voulu tombé amoureux comme dans les films?**

**Là où tout les malheurs se règlent, et ou la fin est toujours heureuse ?**

**Personne , ne peut se vanter d'avoir une aussi belle histoire.**

**Justement car elle n'existe pas, que dans les films.**

* * *

Chapitre 19.

Je poussai mon énième soupire de la journée. Fatiguée. Trois heures que j'étais enfermée dans une pièce sombre et silencieuse. Trois heures d'ennuis. Trois heures de recherche infructueuse. Trois longues heures. Épuisée. J'aimais bien aller à la bibliothèque, mais là fallait pas exagérer. On était là à éplucher d'innombrable livres à la recherche d'une chose d'on nous ne connaissions strictement rien. Je regardais Kim et Dereck qui ne semblaient pas en avoir marre... Comment faisaient-ils?! On était venue que tous les trois. Les autres étant incapable de tenir plus de cinq minutes dans une bibliothèque. Aucun loup digne de ce nom n'irait s'enfermer dans ce lieux clos... Sauf moi, bien entendu. Désespérant. Je ressortis mon bloc-note.

\- Yeux rouge  
\- Cœur qui bat.  
\- N'est pas un vampire.  
\- Ni loup-garou, ni sorcier.  
\- N'est pas quelque chose de connu.  
\- Incroyablement flippant.  
\- Semble m'avoir pris pour cible.  
\- Préfère s'attaquer aux femmes? Les considère t-il comme plus faible?  
\- À assez de self-control pour ne pas s'attaquer à sa proie alors qu'elle fuit.

La liste n'était pas très longue, mais nous n'avions rien de plus. Les patrouilles des meutes étaient vaine de nouvelles informations. La créature était introuvable. Les Cullen avaient été mis au courant, mais n'avaient rien trouvé eux non-plus. Sam et Jacob s'étaient mis d'accord sur le faites qu'il était hors de question que je reste seule. Ils en avaient conclue de même pour Emily, Kim, Rachel, Claire. Ils ne s'étaient pas arrêté à eux, incluant Collin et Bready et même Leah et Seth. Il faut avouer que Seth et Leah n'avaient pas apprécié être mis dans la catégorie « plus que potentielle victime après la mort de Alysson » avouons que c'est en effet pas super.

La créature ne s'était manifesté de nouveau de toute manière... Peut-être était-elle partis? Non, je me fais de faux espoir... Ça aurait été bien. Trop bien. Je me levai me servir un café noir et serré. La journée était longue et pas terminée. Je m'accoudai à la fenêtre, observant la forêt. Sachant pertinemment qu'au moins trois loups surveillaient les alentours. J'étais tout à fait capable de me protéger. Dereck aussi. Et à nous deux on pouvait très bien protéger Kim. Je détestais être considérée comme quelqu'un de faible et incapable de se défendre.

Depuis le début de cette histoire, Embry me quittait presque jamais. On était presque toujours ensemble. Je veux bien croire qu'il est peur de me perdre, que Sam lui avait demander de veiller sur moi. D'accord. Mais j'avais la sensation d'étouffer. Dieu seul, sait à quel point ça m'énerve. De toute manière, advienne que pourra. Si je meurs c'est que je devais mourir, voilà tous.

Je finis par me détourner de la fenêtre et retournais m'installer derrière la montagne de livre entreposés sur la petite table devant moi. Et c'est repartit. Je me replongeais dans ma lecture. Je pris un livre qui me semblais ancien, la couverture était abîmée, le papier semblait pouvoir se briser à n'importe quel moment. Preuve de son ancienneté. Je commençais la lecture.

« **Entre 1764 et 1767, la bête du Gévaudan tue plus de 100 personnes, uniquement des femmes et des enfants.** »

« **La première attaque a lieu au printemps 1764 ; une femme est attaquée près de Langogne, mais ses bœufs mettent en fuite l'animal. Peu de temps après, le cadavre d'une adolescente de 14 ans est retrouvé. C'est la première victime officielle de la bête, mais cette victime est la première d'une longue liste.** »

« **Les attaques sanglantes se succèdent. Il est plusieurs fois fait mention dans les archives nationales que les victimes étaient porteuses d'une coupure franche et précise à la base du cou.** »

« **L'animal fait preuve d'une grande mobilité. Il attaque du Gévaudan jusqu'en Auvergne. Une véritable psychose s'empare des habitants. Des battues sont menées mais sans succès. Les journaux de l'époque relatent ses attaques. L'émoi est si grand que le Roi envoie un régiment de soldats sur les lieux.** »

« **Comme-ci l'animal sentait le danger, il se déplace et sème la terreur dans l'Aubrac et la Margeride. Il laisse derrière lui des cadavres décapités et déchiquetés.** »

« **Après 3 mois de traque, F. Antoine, tue en septembre 1765, un gros loup dont le corps est empaillé et envoyé à la cour. On sait aujourd'hui, que F. Antoine a orchestré de toutes pièces cette soi-disant battue. Ayant peur de tomber en disgrâce, il lui fallait absolument une bête à exposer. De plus, l'exhibition de cette bête empaillée a pour objectif de restaurer l'image du roi qui est devenu la risée de toute l'Europe.** »

« **A plusieurs reprises durant ces 3 ans, l'animal a été blessé. Il a été tiré soit à une certaine distance, soit à bout portant. Pourtant, il s'est toujours relevé pour s'enfuir. Ces faits ont bien sûr intensifié aux yeux de la population l'aspect démoniaque et surnaturel de la bête**. »

«**Toute attaque animale qui échappe aux explications rationnelles suscite rapidement des rumeurs. La bête du Gévaudan n'est pas le seul animal à avoir semé la terreur en France. On peut citer la bête d'Evreux (1633-1634), la bête de Brive (1783), la bête du Cézailler (1946-1951).**»

« **La bête du Vivarais a sévi de 1809 à 1816 dans le Gard. Elle est décrite comme un loup mais avec la taille d'un âne, avec un pelage brun.** »

« **la Bête s'attaque à sept enfants du Villaret.** »

Je relisais mes notes, c'était assez spectaculaire. Cette « légende » me disais quelque chose... Il me semble qu'un ancien de mon village natal, qui avait lui-même été un modificateur, m'avait relaté cette histoire, mais c'était différent. Très différent de ce que je venais de lire. Cet homme était considéré comme un protecteur, peut-être qu'il m'avait raconté cela car il savait qu'un jour j'en aurais besoin. Que m'avait-il dit?

« **_La bête du gévaudant... Tout le monde disait que c'était un loup... Un loup comme nous, pas un normal. Il y avait une meute dans cette région de France. C'est eux qui ont été désigné comme les meurtrier.. Alors qu'il en était tout autre. Un sang-froid sévissait. Pas un sang-froid, normal. Ce n'était pas un vampire, malgré ses yeux rouge sang. Ce n'était pas un sorcier, ni un loup. C'était une sorte d'hybride. Oui, un hybride. Il y a des hybride vampire/humain. C'est les plus courant on va dire. Mais il y a une autre créature plus dangereuse. Un originel. Un vampire originel. Le tout premier vampire. Je te souhaite de ne jamais le rencontrer._**  
**_ Un originel c'est, un vampire, un loup, un sorcier._**  
**_Oui, le tout à la fois. Horrible, je le sais. Je vais te raconter l'histoire de cette chose._**  
**_L'originel est né humain, enfin sorcier. Ce fut l'un des tout premiers. Il était assoiffé par le pouvoir. Alors, il brisa un interdit au sain même de la communauté magique. En se temps elle se composait juste des sorciers et des modificateurs. Les vampires il y en avait pas._**  
**_Il fit un pacte avec Lucifer, le diable. Il voulait être immortel. Puissant. Tu sais quoi? Il y réussi. Le diable lui demanda d'amener une femme. Il le fit. Le diable lui dit de boire son sang. Il le fit. Cette femme qu'il avait choisie, était l'imprégné d'un loup. Fou de rage, ce loup s'était jeté sur celui qui fut son frère d'armes avant cette trahison. Mais le sorcier nouvellement immortel, réussi une chose incroyable. Sa magie était bouleversée par tout ces changements, le sang de la femme. Le monstre fusionna avec le loup._**  
**_Plus tard, la meute du défunt se rendirent compte de l'horreur perpétré. La perte de leur frère de meute. Ils partirent à la poursuite du monstre, vainement. L'épouse de se dernier, fut exécuter pour complicité. Fou de rage l'originel décima le village, loup, humain, sorcier. Rien ne survécut. Seul un enfant survécut. Dans ses veines, coulait le sang des loups, mais aussi la haine de sa race envers les sang-froid_**.»

Je posai mon stylo. Remuée par ces souvenirs. Ainsi notre adversaire serait... Un originel. Bien sur! Ce monstre devait vouloir détruire toute les meutes, tuer tous les modificateurs que porte notre terre pour assouvir sa soif de vengeance et sa quête de pouvoir. Or, les deux meutes réunie formaient un groupe considérable. Une menace. Peut-être se sentait-il en danger? Un monstre tout droit sortit des enfers. Il avait dû perdre ses pouvoirs de sorcier. Une bonne chose. Restait son côté loup et son côté vampire. Un hybride vampire/loup.

Je préfère me battre contre les Volturis que contre cette chose, aussi vieille que le monde. Ou du moins que l'espèce humaine. Qu'ai-je fais à bouddha et dieu pour mériter autant de haine de leur part?!

-« _J'ai trouvé._»

Kim et Dereck relevèrent la tête vivement avant de me demander de quoi il s'agissait. Je leur tendis mon bloc-note. Où était rédigé des phrases du livre ainsi que l'histoire que l'ancien m'avait raconté. Au fil, de la lecture je vis Dereck blanchir. Dans le monde des sorciers, l'Originel était un sujet plutôt tabou. Personne n'en parlait. Jamais. On ne devait pas. La peur de le voir apparaître rien qu'en évoquant son nom.

-« Nous sommes perdu.»

Kim tremblait légèrement plus blanche encore que l'était Dereck. Elle devait penser au danger que courait Jared dehors. À celui qu'elle courait elle-même en tant que proie potentielle. Après tout des loups avait tuer l'épouse de ce monstre logiquement il s'en prendrait d'abord aux imprégné(e)s. Oui, même Dylanne se retrouvait en danger alors qu'elle était un vampire. Une descendante de cette chose...

-« On devrait rentrer.  
-_Oui, allons-y_.»

On ne mit pas longtemps à quitter les lieux. Dereck démarra sa voiture en trombe avant de conduire à une vitesse excessive jusqu'à La push. Nous devions prévenir les autres le plus vite possible. On arriva à peine trente minutes plus tard. Kim descendit de la voiture et se jeta dans les bras de Jared qui arrivait en même temps que nous. Je regardais Sam.

-« _On a trouvé_.»

Nous rentrâmes tous dans la pièce. Une nouvelle fois un silence pesant s'était installé. Une peur cuisante me prit, alors que Dereck expliquait aux autres de quoi il en retournait. Au fond de moi je présentais que j'allais mourir. C'est une sensation vraiment horrible. Avoir la certitude qu'on va mourir. Je ne sais même pas d'où sa venait. Je le savais c'est tous. Au fil des explications du sorcier, Embry me serrait toujours un peu plus contre lui. Avait-il cette sensation lui aussi, que nous vivions nos derniers instants ensemble?

Les Cullen furent prévenu. Alice n'avait pas eu de vision. Si elle en avait peut-être qu'on saurait quoi faire. Mais rien pour le moment. Ils nous fallaient trouver un moyen de vaincre la chose. Et ceux à tous prix.

Il fut décidé que tout le monde resterait chez Sam. Nous eûmes du mal à nous organiser. Faire tenir une vingtaine de personne dans la maison, pour dormir, sachant qu'il y avait une chambre d'ami, une salle de bain. C'était pas simple. Avec les filles nous nous accaparions la chambre d'ami. Pas simple cette histoire. Je suis persuadée que squatter chez moi et Dereck aurait été une meilleure option. Cette cohabitation ne serait pas simple...


	21. Chapitre 20

Le vingtième, plus que 4 ~

* * *

**J'ai pleuré, j'ai agonisé pour toi et mes yeux sont en feu et ça brûle à cause de toutes les larmes versées**

* * *

Chapitre 20.

Le stresse montait de jours en jours. Nous avions identifié notre ennemi. Restait à savoir comment le vaincre... Et ça ne serait en aucun cas une mince affaire. C'était terrifiant. Vraiment terrifiant. Je ne savais plus quoi faire. Notre mission était prioritaire à notre propre vie.

Je tournais en rond de le salon Uley, faire les cent pas ne m'aidais guère. Je soupirai. J'étais à court d'idée. Il devait pourtant avoir une solution. Il y a toujours un truc. Toujours. C'est inévitable. Il n'existe en se monde rien qui ne soit imbattable. C'est impossible. Pourtant une meute de loup avait poursuivit ce monstre connut alors sous le nom de bête du Gévaudant. Cette meute l'avait poursuivit des années durant. En vain. Il est fort probable, que l'Originel, les avait décimés par la suite. Ce monstre sévissait depuis bien trop longtemps, il fallait que ça cesse.

Néanmoins sans armes efficace pour l'abattre nous étions tous condamnés. Sans exception. La était sûrement le pire. Perdre des personnes auquel je mettais attachée au file du temps. Je suis persuadée que j'ai été maudite à ma naissance quoi que j'ai pu faire à dieu et bouddha sa leur est rester au travers de la gorge.

Je marchais seule vers ma maison, pour y récupérer ma voiture et filer vers Port Angeles. En déplaise aux autres. Vive les fenêtres dans les salles de bain pour ce faire la malle. Je poursuivis ma route en trottinant, histoire de ne pas me faire attraper. Autant éviter. J'allais déjà me faire tuer en revenant...

J'arrivais enfin en vue de ma voiture. Je récupérais les clefs et m'hâtais de partir. Je roulai rapidement. Plus je m'éloignerai de la Push mieux ça serait. La musique à fond, sur un air entraînant, les une heure et demie de route ne me parurent pas si longue que ça.

Je garai ma voiture non loin de la bibliothèque. Enfin, bibliothèque était un bien grand mot. Une personne n'appartenant pas au monde surnaturel aurait bien du mal à savoir qu'il s'agit d'une bibliothèque. Après tout, le bâtiment était petit, délabré, la peinture était écaillée, le volet de la seule fenêtre semblait près à céder sous le poids des années. La porte d'entrer grinçais, le bruit était épouvantable de quoi réveiller un mort.

J'entrai en essayant de faire le moins de bruit possible. Une épouvantable odeur d'encens ou de je ne sais quoi agressa mon si sensible odorat. La lumière diffusée par une ampoule à l'installation douteuse, avait de quoi rendre aveugle n'importe qui. Les étagères étaient recouvertes d'une épaisse couche de poussière. Décidément, l'endroit était mal entretenu. Cela était fait exprès aucune personne avec un minimum de discernement mettrait les pieds dans cet endroit. Sauf, si cette personne cherche quelque chose de bien précis.

Je laissais mon analyse de côté et commençais à vagabonder entre les rayonnages de livres. L'endroit était tenu par un couple de vieux sorcier, ce qui expliquait qu'une fois à l'intérieur le bâtiment s'étalait sur plusieurs kilomètres, au moins deux. Le tout découpé en plusieurs sections. Une pièce était consacré aux plus vieux écrit ayant jamais survécu. J'en étais quasiment certaine, j'y trouverais les réponses dont j'avais besoin. J'étais persuadée que certain de ces écrits dataient de l'époque de la création de la chose. C'était obligé, n'est-ce pas?

Je continuais mon avancé périlleuse entre les piles de livres avant d'arriver devant la porte. Une aura magique drapait le lieu de mystère. Indécise je restais un moment la main sur la poignée sans bouger. Que faire? J'allais enfin ma décider à ouvrir quand une voix retentit.

**« Louve...»**

Je sursautais malgré moi.

**« Es-tu certaine de ton choix?»**

Je regardais autour de moi, pour essayer de découvrir d'où provenais la voix. Mais rien.

**« Parfois les secrets, sont fait pour rester secret.»**

Comment ça? C'est évident, mais quel était ce secret?

**« Si tu franchis cette porte, tu découvrira la clef pour sauver tes amis.»**

Il n'y avait plus à hésiter alors!

**« En échange tu devras donner ta vie. Es-tu prête à te sacrifier pour eux?»**

Bien sur que oui! Quelle question.

**« Une fois cette porte ouverte, nul retour en arrière n'est envisageable.»**

Cela aurait été trop simple, s'il ni y avait pas quelque chose en échange. Étais-je réellement prête à abandonner ma nouvelle vie ? Cette vie qui venait juste de commencer... Mes amis ? Et surtout Embry ? L'homme de ma vie... Perdre toutes ces personnes chère à mon coeur. En même temps que valait le sacrifice d'une personne pour le bien d'une communauté entière ? N'avais-je pas sentis qu'il ne me restait que très peu de temps à vivre ?

**« Ta décision est prise. Alors entre et affronte ton destin. Fait face à ton ennemi, soit courageuse. Fait la fierté de tes ancêtres. Que ton nom reste dans les anales. Que les esprits t'accompagne au bout de ta quête et plus loin encore.»**

C'était flippant... Au moins je savais qu'il ne me restait pas beaucoup de temps à vivre. Beaucoup de gens passent leur temps à se demander quand ils vont mourir... Moi, je le savais et croyez moi ça n'avait rien de géniale.

J'ouvris la porte, sur de moi. Je savais ce que j'avais à faire. J'entrais, la porte se referma derrière moi en un claquement sonore. Sinistre. J'observais la pièce. Sombre. Une petite pièce à peine plus grande qu'un placard à balais. Dans le milieu trônait une table blanche. Trop blanche. Sur cette-dernière reposait un vieux parchemin. Il devait dater. Je m'en approchai. Je commençais la lecture sans même toucher le parchemin. Surprenant. Ces informations donnaient des réponses, à de nombreuses questions, mais surtout il indiquait comment venir à bout de l'Originel. Je me posais tout de même une question. Si ce parchemin datait approximativement du temps de la création de la chose, pourquoi personne n'avait utilisé sa magie dans le but de le détruire. Et puis, que faisait ce parchemin, ici. Dans un endroit reculé et décrépis. La magie dans la pièce était puissante. Peut-être, pouvait-il se déplacer. Tout ça, grâce à la magie qui l'entourait. Ça devait être ça. Il pouvait se déplacer. Sûrement.

**« Tu as vu juste.»**

Ah parce qu'en plus je discute par télépathie avec un parchemin... Je deviens folle. Pauvre de moi. Je me demande c'est quoi la prochaine! J'étais certes prêtes à tout pour sauver mes amis, mais il faut admettre que ça fait beaucoup d'un coup. Je parle avec un parchemin.

**« Je suis pas un parchemin. Je suis l'épouse défunte de l'Originel. Il m'avait fait part de son projet de devenir immortel, mais aussi de la façon de le détruire. Avec ma magie j'ai scellé mon âme sur ce parchemin. J'ai attendue des siècles pour trouver la personne qui serait assez déterminée pour le détruire. Et c'est toi. Bien que sacrifier ta vie ne me plaît guère.»**

Ainsi, la femme du monstre était le parchemin. Intéressant. Vraiment très intéressant.

**« Mon âmes t'accompagne.»**

Ça n'allait pas être simple...

**«Pour sceller cet accord, signe de ton sang.»**

Je le fis.

Je fis le chemin du retour dans une sorte d'état second. Savoir qu'on va mourir est quelque chose de... Il n'y a même pas de mots. La route me paressait sans fin. J'avais l'impression de conduire depuis des heures. J'arrivais chez Sam en début de soirée. J'avais posée le pied-à-terre que je me retrouvais dans les bras de Embry. Il avait dû avoir peur... Kim arriva et me prit à son tour dans les bras. Je ne leur avais même pas laissé de mots pour prévenir. Je n'écoutais même pas le sermon des uns et des autres... L'état second dans lequel je me trouvais ne se dissipait pas. Je rentrais et m'installais sur le canapé dans les bras de Embry. Je finis par m'endormir. Mon sommeil fut des plus tourmentés.

Un rayon de soleil vient me réveiller. Je soupirai.  
Je devais continuer d'agir comme d'habitude. Ne pas leur laisser penser que j'avais de quelconque informations en plus. J'affichais mon plus beau sourire et ouvrit les yeux. Je descendis au rez-de-chaussé. Tous tournèrent la tête vers moi.

-« _Bonjour!_  
-Alysson! Tu te sens mieux?  
-_Je vais parfaitement bien!_»

Je leur offris mon plus beau sourire. Pourtant, ils restaient septique... Ils n'étaient pas dupe. Zut. Je m'installais à table avec les autres et pris une brioche. Celle d'Emily était succulente. Bien qu'ils n'étaient guère convaincue, ils finirent par laisser couler- pour l'instant.

_**« Une vie contre un groupe.»**_

Je rigolais avec mes amis, m'amusais avec eux. Échangeais des blagues de provenance douteuse parfois. C'était comme-ci rien ne se préparait dans l'ombre.

_**«Savoir la date de sa mort est éprouvant.»**_

C'était bien vrai. Claire vient dans mes bras pour que je lui fasse des tresses. Quil la regardait tendrement. Il lui restait beaucoup de temps à attendre.

_**« Une morsure. Juste une.»**_

C'est tout ce qu'il me fallait pour vaincre cette chose. Que je le mordre où qu'il me mordre, dans les deux cas nous mourrions tous les deux.

_**« Quelques secondes et ça sera la fin. Plus qu'une journée avant d'affronter ton destin.»**_

Terrible sentence. Irrévocable aussi. Inévitable. Je chassais ces sombres idées. J'allais mourir certes, mais pas besoin d'en faire tout un plat. Après tout n'ai-je pas moi-même dit : advienne que pourra. Alors mettons à exécution mes belles paroles.

Je serrais mon poing rageusement. J'ai pourtant tout au fond de mon âme ancrer dans mon cœur dans chaque partit de mon corps cette rage de vivre.

Dereck soupira en me fixant. J'haussais un sourcil en guise de question.

-« Tu nous cache quelque chose.  
-_Moi?! Absolument pas_.  
-Pas de ça avec moi. Je te connais par cœur.  
-_Même-ci c'était le cas je ne te dirais rien_.  
-T'es chiante.  
-_Je sais..._»

Un temps passa.

-« _Les deux meutes devraient s'assembler pour être plus efficace._  
-En effet...  
-_On serait plus puissant._..  
-Je vais lier les pensées de Jacob et Sam. Ça devrait vous lier tous.  
-_D'accord._»


	22. Chapitre 21

Le vingt-et-unième ~ Tout tristoune...

* * *

**Quand nos cœurs de pierre se fissurent, il en coule de l'eau, comme du rocher de Mériba a coulé de l'eau dans le désert**

* * *

Chapitre 21.

Trois heures.  
C'est le temps qu'il me restait à vivre. La vision d'Alice était clair l'Originel passerait à l'attaque à la tomber du jour. Rien ne le détournerait de sa route. Je regardais Embry, mémorisant les moindres détails de sa personne. Il ne me resterait que ça. J'avais repousser l'imprégnation pendant si longtemps... Maintenant, qu'enfin je l'acceptais, j'allais mourir. Quel ironie du sort. Qu'avais-je donc fait pour mériter cela. Je soupirai avant de me lever et d'aller m'asseoir sur le perron pour observer le ciel. Il faisait déjà sombre.

-« Ne t'inquiètes pas, ça va aller.  
-_Je ne m'inquiètes pas._  
-Tu sembles soucieuse depuis un moment...  
-_J'ai peur que certain d'entre nous ne s'en sorte pas._  
-C'est vrai... Mais nous sommes une équipe. Ensemble on peut y arriver.»

_**«Ils serviront de diversion le temps que nous mettons tout en place.»**_

L'idée de me servir de mes amis de la sorte ne me plaisais guère, mais je n'avais pas le choix. Ils survivront, même blessé. Je me laissai aller dans les bras d'Embry une dernière fois.

Le moment était venue. En mutant je pris bien soin de ne pas montrer mes pensées. L'âme de la défunte épouse du monstre s'occupait de cacher tous les détails de cette affaire. Le moment venue je quitterais la meute.

On marcha vers les falaises. Il semblerait que le combat devait se dérouler là-bas. Bien. L'anticipation me nouait la gorge.

**«Tu es sur que ça va aller, Aly?»**  
_**«Ne t'inquiètes pas pour moi, Seth. Je vais bien...»**_  
**«Tu es sur de toi?»**  
_**«Oui.»**_  
**«Si ça ne va pas Aly, part on s'en sortira sans toi.»**  
_**«Jake. Puisque je vous dis que tous va pour le mieux.»**_

Ce qu'ils pouvaient être lourd. Bien sur que j'étais capable de ma battre. On cessa cette discussion inutile quand Dereck termina de lier les pensées des deux meutes. Je me calmai, autant que personne ne se doutent de rien jusqu'à l'ultime moment. Un silence pesant avait prit place. Nous étions tous concentré, prêt à l'action. Nous vaincrons.

Plus tard, les Cullen se joignirent à nous. Ainsi, ils payaient la dette qu'ils avaient envers les meutes.

«_**Vous êtes tous prêt? C'est l'heure.**_»

Nous acquiescions. Moins d'une heure à vivre...

L'attente ne fut pas très longue. Un bruit suspect se fit entendre, nous nous tendions immédiatement. La créature jaillit de l'eau et se posa en douceur sur le bord de la falaise. Il sourit en nous voyant tous. Il était heureux? Peut-être était-ce parce qu'il allait pouvoir détruire une autre meute, enfin deux. Quelle poisse.

L'Originel était grand, un mètre quatre-vingt-dix-huit voir plus. De profondes pupilles rouges, un regard meurtrier. Glaciale. De longs cheveux noirs, tressé. Une peau blanche cadavérique. Des dents blanches destructrices. Toutes sa personne émanait la puissance. Il était sur de lui. Sur de pouvoir venir à bout de deux meutes et d'un clan de vampires. Cachait-il un pouvoir quelconque comme Alice ou Edward voir Bella. Ça ne serait en rien surprenant... Nous devions rester prudent.

Il analysa la scène sans se départir de son horripilant sourire satisfait. Il semblait jauger chacun d'entre nous. Il fronça les sourcils en posant ses pupilles rouge sur moi. Avait-il sentit sa défunte femme en moi? J'espérais que non. Ça pourrait compromettre certaine chose. Voir beaucoup chose. Comme la survit des meutes.

Il prit un air amusé. La situation le divertissait?! En même temps je vois pas pourquoi ça m'étonne. J'espère qu'il n'a pas fait un crochet vers mon ancienne meute avant de venir. Je l'aurais sentis s'ils étaient mort... Normalement. Brad, Clara et les autres j'aurais tellement aimé les revoir... Ils comptaient énormément pour moi. Sans oublier mes parents. Je ne leur avait pas parlé depuis... Depuis que j'étais venu ici la première fois. Ils devaient s'inquiéter. Enfin, ils me connaissaient suffisamment pour ne pas s'en faire constamment.

_**« Reconcentre-toi! »**_

J'exécutais la demande de l'âme qui co-habitait avec moi pour le moment. Rester concentrée. Plus facile à dire qu'à faire.

Je reportais mon attention sur mon ennemis actuel. Il ne s'était pas départit de son sourire agaçant.

-« Des vampires et des loups? Fort intéressant.»

Il se tut un instant, nous jaugeant encore.

-« J'ai du mal à croire que les miens fasse équipe avec des chiens. Ça me répugne. J'avais pourtant fait en sorte de faire passer ma haine pour ces foutues cabot dans le sang de mes descendant quand je l'ai mordais. Je suis extrêmement vexé.»

Un éclair de fureur passa dans ses yeux. Il avait en effet l'air vexé. Néanmoins, il se calma pour laisser place à un visage impassible. S'en qu'on s'y attendre il éclata de rire.

-« Extrêmement amusant.»

Tout ces siècles de vie l'avait fait sombrer dans la folie. Et pas qu'un peu.  
Paul grogna. Je me reportai sur les meutes.

**«Il se paît notre tête.»**  
**«Calme toi, Paul.»**  
**«Je suis parfaitement calme.»**  
**«Ça se voit je te rassure.»**  
**«Garde tes commentaires pour toi Leah.»**  
**«****_Ce que vous pouvez être chiant._****»**  
**«De quoi tu te mêle Aly.»**  
**«Lui parle pas comme ça Paul.»**  
**«Suffit.»**

La voix des deux alpha avait retentit. Ce qui ramena le calme au sain des meutes. Je me mis en position d'attaque. Il allait commencer. Je le sentais. Rien ne pourrait m'empêcher de me débarrasser de ce monstre.

_**« Il faudrait que ton imprégné perde conscience... Où qu'il soit trop éloigné pour nous interrompre.»**_

C'est vrai que s'il était prêt de moi, il pourrait être blesser ou m'empêcher de faire ce que j'ai à faire. Galère. J'étais plus rapide que lui, ça devrait le faire. Enfin j'espère.

_**« J'espère pour toi que ça le fera.»**_

Sam et Jacob demandèrent le silence. On se prépara tous à l'action. L'Originel accentua son désagréable sourire.

-« Je suis lasse. Vous êtes tellement ennuyant.»

Il s'élança. Nous fîmes de même. Il allait mourir. Je pris soin de rester en arrière. Paul, Sam et Jared étaient en première ligne. Les autres essayaient de le déchiqueter à chaque occasion. Leah, Seth et moi assurions la protection de Dereck. Ce-dernier couvrait la meute de première ligne. Bready et Collin ainsi que les louveteaux étaient resté en arrière pour protéger la Push et surtout les imprégnées.

Jacob et Sam menèrent une attaque simultanément qui échoua lamentablement l'un atterrit douloureusement contre un arbre alors que l'autre percuta Quil. Les pauvres. Paul et Jared s'élancèrent, Embry derrière eux. Mon regard resta fixer sur ce dernier, j'espérais que rien ne lui arriverait. Paul se fit se prit un coup violent brisant sûrement l'une de ses côtes, il fut envoyer sur Embry. Tout deux volèrent sur quelques mètres.

_**« Ce n'est pas encore le moment. »**_

Dois-je attendre la mort de mes amis avant de pouvoir leur venir en aide ? Je ne pouvais plus attendre. Embry ne semblait pas toucher... Se qui n'était pas le cas de Paul. Les autres commençaient à s'essouffler.

_**« En s'essoufflant ils ne pourront pas t'arrêter par la suite.»**_

C'est vrai mais les voir se battent alors qu'ils n'ont aucune chance... Je n'aimais pas ça. C'est pas possible. Sam et Jacob retournèrent à la charge, Dereck envoyait du feu sur l'ennemi. Rien ni faisait. En même temps si ils pensaient avoir l'immortel des immortel de manière aussi simple... Ils l'attaquaient comme-ci il s'agissait d'un simple vampire. Ils étaient pas croyable. Légèrement désespérant. Toutes offensive étaient inutile. Pourtant, ils s'acharnaient avec l'énergie du désespoir. Je les reconnaissais bien là!

_**« C'est bientôt à nous. »**_

Je me préparais mentalement à mourir. Quoique... Qui pouvait réellement se préparer à mourir... Non, on ne pouvait pas.

_**« À la prochaine ouverture on y va. Tu dois quitter ta meute à ce moment-là.»**_

Bien. Je fixai Embry une dernière fois. Ancrant son visage dans ma mémoire. Il me manquerait c'était certain. D'ailleurs, ils ma manqueraient tous. Ils étaient la meilleure chose qui m'étais arriver.

_**« Maintenant. »**_

_**Point de vue externe (Alysson).**_

La grande louve, à la fourrure caramel aux reflets or. Des yeux marrons, brillant de vie. Elle s'élança vers le monstre. Tout crocs sortis, la détermination émanait d'elle.

**« ALYSSON! QU-»**

Elle n'entendit jamais la fin, elle quitta sa meute avant même la fin de la phrase. Surprit par son geste Les meutes mirent un temps avant de réagir. Ce qui permit à la louve de prendre une avance considérable sur ses amis. Elle voulait juste mourir en beauté.

Ses pattes musclées et sa légèreté faisaient d'elle l'une des plus rapides. Elle arriva rapidement devant l'Originel. Il lui souria, alors qu'elle tentait de le mordre. Il l'a prit de vitesse plantant ses crocs trop blanc dans son épaule. Elle hurla de douleur.

_**« Adieu. »**_

_**Point de vue externe (Embry).**_

Le loup blanc/gris tacheté de noir se fit propulser contre un arbre, la douleur brouilla sa vue un instant. En rouvrant les yeux il vit son imprégnée, la belle louve caramel aux si beau reflet or, s'élancer vers l'ennemi, seule. Remarquant cela il s'élança à sa suite, avec l'énergie du désespoir il savait parfaitement qu'elle était plus rapide que lui. La meute le suivit. Eux aussi savait pertinemment que c'était vain.

Il la vit se faire mordre par l'ennemi, il rentra dans une colère noir. Il n'entendait même plus la voix de ses amis. Il devait juste la sauver. Il observa sidéré l'étrange halo de lumière qui l'entourait passé dans le corps du monstre.

Il perdit de nouveau son sang-froid en voyant sa belle se faire frapper. Il savait qu'il arriverait trop tard.

_**Point de vue externe.**_

Elle sentit l'âme de la défunte la quitter, pour rentrer dans celui de son mari. L'Originel la frappa de toute ses forces. L'impact lui fit reprendre forme humaine et la propulsa du haut de la falaise. Elle croisa le regard de son aimé. Il était dévasté. Son regard se vida de toute vie. C'était fini.

_**Point de vue Embry**_.

La douleur. Elle était déchirante. Cassante. Elle n'était plus. Alysson n'était plus. Je le sentais dans les tréfonds de mon âme. Ce dernier regard qu'elle m'avait lancé. Le regard d'un mort. Elle ne pouvait pas. Elle ne pouvait pas m'abandonner. Pas maintenant. Je venais de la trouver. La douleur me fit reprendre forme humaine. J'étais là, par terre en larme. J'avais l'impression qu'on m'arrachais le cœur. Tout doucement pour faire durer le plaisir. Et cela durerait tout le temps que je vivrais. En faite je n'avais plus de raison de vivre... À quoi bon. S'en était fini. Devant moi s'étendait l'Originel qui peu à peu se réduisait en cendre, mes amis certain venait vers moi d'autre vers la falaise... Alysson. Le brouillard m'enveloppai et je sombrai.


	23. Chapitre 22

**22**

* * *

**Toute la misère du monde N'est rien à côté d'un adieu.**

* * *

Chapitre 22.

_**Point de vue Embry.**_

Une heure est passé puis deux, trois, quatre et ainsi de suite...

Un monde de douleur. La douleur rien que la douleur. À jamais la douleur. Compagne d'une vie. J'étais allongé, fixant mon plafond sans savoir pourquoi je le fixais. Pourquoi je respirais ? Pourquoi mon cœur meurtri, battait encore et toujours, comme-ci il refusait de me laisser mourir. Quelle raison pouvait encore animer mon esprit... Ma raison de vivre était morte.

_L'espoir._

Stupide. Pourtant, l'espoir était toujours présent dans le cœur des humains. Et puis, depuis quand je philosophais... À quoi bon ?

J'étais faible et inutile. J'avais été incapable de la sauver. Elle était si indispensable à ma vie, mais elle n'était plus. Pourquoi elle ? Pourquoi moi ? Pourquoi nous ?

Pourquoi se maudit Originel s'en était prit à nous ? Pourquoi avait-elle sacrifier sa vie pour nous ? Pourquoi n'avais-je pas pu l'en empêcher ?

Tant de questions, mais jamais de réponse. Jamais. De toute manière réponse ou non ce n'est pas ça qui la ferait revenir...

Ma tête me faisait affreusement souffrir, j'avais l'impression qu'un orchestre jouait à l'intérieur. Un orchestre fichtrement nul. C'était la première fois que je souffrais autant, la douleur était juste insupportable. Même ma blessure qui m'avait valu deux jours de coma ne m'avaient pas fait autant souffrir. J'avais l'impression qu'on me jetait des sceaux d'acide directement sur mon cœur.

Je ne pourrais pas la venger, ce monstre n'était plus. Il se réduisait en cendre au moment où, elle mourrait.

Son visage s'imposa dans mon esprit. Elle était tellement parfaite. L'instant suivant le dernier souvenir d'elle se superposa, son visage blanchit, grisé par la souffrance. Ses yeux sans vie. Ça n'aurait jamais dû arriver.

_L'espoir ? J'en avais plus finalement._

Non, plus rien ne me retiens. Pourquoi m'acharnais-je ? Les larmes se remirent à couler d'elle-même.

_Faible._

Mort de l'intérieur.  
Je regardais ma mère entrer dans ma chambre, elle me parla. Je ne compris pas un traite mot de ce qu'elle dit j'étais complètement imperméable au monde extérieur. Elle ne pouvait pas comprendre, elle n'était pas au courant pour les modificateurs ou encore l'imprégnation. On était pas, plus, du même monde.

Une semaine que je n'avais pas bougé. Je ne voulais plus muter, non plus. Ni vivre. Fini.

Alysson avait une volonté de feu. Si elle avait décidé de se sacrifier rien ni personne n'aurait pu l'empêcher de le faire. Encore moins moi je suppose. Elle me manquait, terriblement. L'imprégnation était quelque chose de magique quand tout allait pour le mieux, mais quand on perdait notre imprégner c'était un véritable calvaire.

Un coup de foudre passager, ce n'étaient que deux droites qui se croisaient.

Comment définir l'amour ? La dépendance ? On a tous notre propre définition, notre propre conception de la chose. On appelle ça le relativisme.

L'imprégnation ? La gravité ? Non, c'était encore plus puissant. Plus les jours, les semaines, les mois passaient, plus le lien qui unissait un loup à son imprégné devenait solide. Le lien qui unissait deux loups imprégné l'un de l'autre était sûrement mille fois plus puissant. Une séparation s'avérait donc mortel.

_**Point de vue externe.**_

Le reste de la meute était aussi touchée par la perte d'Alysson. Ils avaient sentit le désarrois de leur frère de meute. La douleur les avait transpercé. Ils avaient sentit sa douleur au plus profond de leur âmes. S'imaginant pour certain que leurs imprégnées se trouvaient à la place de Alysson.

Ils étaient tous installés dans le salon des Uley. Le silence régnait en maître absolu. Tous savaient que rien ne pourrait soulager la douleur de leur ami. Il ne s'était même pas mit en colère, il avait tous simplement cessés de vivre.

Dylanne faisait les cents pas, cherchant quoi faire. Sans qu'aucune idée ne lui vienne. Un pli soucieux barrait son front trop blanc. Ses yeux or semblait ternit par la tristesse. Exaspéré Sam fit signe Seth de la calmer.

Ce-dernier, pris son imprégnée dans ses bras.

-« On a pas retrouvé son corps. Elle n'est pas morte. »

Ils la regardèrent sans conviction, aucune. Elle ne cessait de répéter inlassablement cette phrase et ceux depuis l'instant où Alysson avait disparu. Seth et Jacob avaient l'intime conviction que Dylanne avait raison. Mais, ils avaient peur de se faire de faut espoir.

-« On aurait trouvé un signe... Si elle était en vie on aurait forcément trouvé un.  
-Jared a raison on aurait trouvé une preuve si s'était le cas.  
-On a rien. Rien ni preuve, ni corps.»

Énervé Dereck fini par sortir. Il avait échoué. Certes, il avait réussi à protéger la meute comme convenu. Or, Alysson faisait partit de cette meute et elle était portée disparut. Morte lui paraissait un bien grand mot et il n'arrivait pas à l'accepter.

Il sentit à peine Leah le rejoindre. Il la prit dans ses bras, ils restèrent comme cela un moment. Leah sentait la douleur de son imprégné. Il finit par s'écarter d'elle et lui sourire. Après quelques instant ils retournèrent à l'intérieur. Personne n'avait bougé. Ils n'arrivaient pas à se faire à l'idée qu'ils devraient organiser les obsèques de leur amie. Aucun d'eux ne pouvaient si résoudre.

-« On devrait aller voir Embry.  
-Billy a croisé Lisa... Il va très mal...  
-Je vais y aller.  
-D'accord Sam.»

Sam finit par se lever annonçant qu'il allait voir Embry.

_**Point de vue externe (Sam).**_

Le premier Alpha unit geste et parole et sortit de sa demeure et prit la direction de la maison Call. Il frappa et attendit patiemment que quelqu'un daigne lui ouvrir. Lisa finit par le faire entrer. Son visage creusé par l'inquiétude. Le pli soucieux de son front s'accentua en le voyant. Elle lui indiqua qu'il était dans sa chambre et qu'elle devait partir travailler.

Il monta à l'étage pour rejoindre la chambre de son frère de meute. Il le trouva allongé dans son lit, dans le noir complet. Il avait le regard vide et il fixait le plafond sans émotion. Si, il n'entendait pas le cœur de son cadet battre, il aurait pu jurer qu'il était mort.

-« Embry ?»

Il ne daigna même pas lui adresser un regard. Comme-ci il n'avait pas conscience de sa présence. Il regarda tristement son ami. Un loup imprégné ne vit que pour son aimé. Leur lien était puissant.

-« Je comprends ce que tu ressens.»

Embry tourna un regard meurtrier vers lui. Sam recula d'un pas ne si attendant pas.

-« Tu comprends? TU COMPRENDS ?! COMMENT... Comment peux-tu dire ça ?! Emily est morte peut-être ? NON. Tu peux pas comprendre. TU M'ENTENDS ?! Tu peux pas. JAMAIS.  
-Embry...»

Embry poussa son alpha et partit précipitamment. Personne ne pouvait comprendre. Il courra jusqu'à la forêt ou il muta sans plus attendre.

Sam regarda son ami partir impuissant. Au moins il avait réagit. Il prit conscience qu'il n'avait pas choisit les bon mots. C'est vrai il ne connaissait pas la douleur de son frère de meute. Il ne pouvait pas comprendre. Emily allait bien, la seul chose qui avait faillit les séparer c'est quand il avait perdu le contrôle et infliger ces trois grande griffures sur le beau visage de son imprégné. Il serra les poings.

Non, Embry avait raison il ne pouvait définitivement pas comprendre. Son ami avait enduré un an de souffrance à cause de l'éloignement forcé imposé par sa propre imprégnée. Il l'avait attendu inlassablement. Demandant de temps à autres des nouvelles à Kim. Quand il l'avait revu, on avait tous pu voir son état s'améliorer, sa joie de vivre était revenu petit à petit. Quand bien même elle le rejetait.

Mais maintenant... Maintenant même l'espoir l'avait quitté. Il l'avait vu dans ses yeux.

**_Point de vue Embry._**

Mes pattes commencèrent à taper la terre. J'allongeais mes foulées, accélérant. L'air me fouettait le visage. Je n'avais aucune idée de l'endroit où je me dirigeais. Tout ce que je savais c'est que j'étais dans une grande forêt. Un simple regard vers la mousse sur les troncs d'arbre m'indiqua que j'allais vers le nord. Le canada peut-être. Après tous peu m'importais.

Sam avait eu le respect de ne pas me suivre. Il avait probablement dit à mes frère de ne pas me suivre.

Les heures passèrent et je courais toujours. Je m'arrêtais que lorsque mes pattes refusèrent de me porter plus loin. Je tombais au sol. Le froids de la neige contrastant avec la chaleur qui se dégageait de mon corps. J'avais du être maudit à ma naissance.

Je restais là, longtemps, le soleil brillant laissa bientôt place à un noir d'encre. Les étoiles brillaient, un vent léger soufflait. Puis la neige se remit à tomber. Je me remis à vagabonder. Tous se ressemblait des arbres de la neige, encore des arbres et de la neige rien que ça. Un monde blanc sans vie.

Épuisé, je fis demi-tour. À bon rester là... Autant que je rentre. Pour la suite, advienne que pourra.

[...]

Allongée dans mon lit, je réfléchissais. Aucunement utile. Je devais me construire ma propre carapace pour ne rien laisser paraître de mon désespoir. Même-ci... Ils avaient dû tout le ressentir. Oui sûrement... Quelle plaie.

Kim et Emily vinrent me voir je discutais un peu avec elles. Un moyen de leur prouver que j'allais bien malgré tous. Alors qu'en fait s'était un mensonge. D'après leurs regards j'en déduis qu'elle ne me croyait pas.

Mes deux meilleurs amis vinrent à leurs tours. Jacob et Quil. Ils tentèrent quelques plaisanteries. Ils me parlèrent de tous et de rien. Parvenant à me tirer quelques sourires par moment. Quil finit par parler de Claire. L'image d'Alysson me revient en mémoire comme une claque. Je les chassais. Leur demandant de ne plus revenir.

Un mois s'écoula ainsi. Un mois où je ne fis que survivre... Un mois pendant lequel je ne cessais de me demander pourquoi je continuais de lutter.


	24. Chapitre 23

**23**

* * *

**Fait de ta vie un rêve, et de ton rêve, une réalité.**

* * *

Chapitre 23.

Le blanc l'enveloppait... Un blanc lumineux. Trop lumineux. C'est comme-ci son corps flottait dans cet océan de blancheur. Tous ses mouvements semblaient ralentit. Sa façon de pensée tournait au ralentit, aussi. D'ailleurs dans ce monde trop blanc tous semblaient être ralentit.

-« Alysson.»

Le monde de blancheur devint noir. Un noir d'encre. Le noir de l'obscurité. Et puis qui était Alysson ? Et cette voix, à qui appartenait-elle ? Et elle était-elle en vie ou était-elle morte ? Que faisait-elle dans cette obscurité ?

-« Alysson ! »

Encore cette voix. Elle sentait qu'elle devait se diriger vers elle. Seulement, elle ne savait pas pourquoi elle devait le faire. Pourquoi elle voulait suivre cette voix ? Elle ne lui évoquait rien à part une vague impression de déjà vu... Enfin, entendu serait plus exacte.

-« Alysson ! Alysson revient ! »

Qui était Alysson ? Cette voix ne cessait de répéter ce mot. Alysson... Est-ce que ça pourrait être elle ? Non, elle ne se souvenait pas de ce mot. Revient ? Mais revenir d'où ?! Elle finit par ouvrir les yeux. La lumière après autant d'obscurité l'aveugla. Elle cligna plusieurs fois des yeux dans l'espoir d'atténuer la sensation désagréable de la lumière agressant ses yeux. Elle finit par distinguer les contours sombres de la personne penchée sur elle.

-« Alysson ! Tu m'as fais une de ses peurs ! »

Elle fixa la personne d'on la voix l'avait tiré des ténèbres.

_**Point de vue Alysson.**_

Où étais-je ? Et cette personne qui était-elle ? L'homme devant moi semblait me connaître pourtant à part sa voix qui me semblait familière, je ne me souvenais aucunement de lui. Qui pouvait-il bien être. Je n'en avais pas la moindre idée...

-« Alysson dit quelque chose, bon sang ! »

Parler ? Pour dire quoi... Je me souvenais de rien... C'est comme-ci... Comme-ci je venais d'arriver sur cette terre. C'était une sensation assez spéciale.

-« _Qui êtes-vous ? Et qui est Alysson ?_ »

Il me regarda peiné. Que je ne le reconnaissais pas ? Possible. Je le détaillais dans l'espoir quelques choses n'importe quoi. Ses cheveux bruns, ses yeux marron/vert, son pli soucieux sur son front. Rien. Nada. Niet.

-« Tu me reconnais pas ? Et Alysson c'est toi...  
-J_e suis cette Alysson ?_  
-Oui.  
_-Pourquoi je m'en souviens plus ?_  
-Je ne sais pas. Peut-être es-tu amnésique...  
-_J'aurais perdu la mémoire c'est ça ?_  
-Oui..  
-_Tu m'as pas dit. Qui es-tu ?_  
-Je suis Brad.  
-_Je... Ça me rappelle rien..._»

Il me regarda avec compassion.

-« Je vais t'aider à te souvenir.  
-_Merci._»

Je savais que je pouvais lui faire confiance. Tout mon être me le disait. Il était quelqu'un de bien. Je lui souris.

-« _Raconte moi. Raconte moi qui je suis._  
-D'accord. Je vais te dire ce que je sais, parce que je n'ai pas eu de nouvelle de toi depuis un moment.  
-_Pourquoi ?_  
-Tu n'as pas supporté la mort de ton frère et tu es partis. En Californie d'après ta mère.  
-_Marc?_  
-Oui, c'est ça ton frère s'appelle bien Marc.  
-_Continu.._  
-Eh bien, on se connaît depuis de longue années. Même-ci avant que tu mutes on se côtoyait guère...  
-_Mute ?_  
-Oui, tu es une louve... D'ailleurs il a fallut du temps avant que tu acceptes ta nature de modificatrice.  
-_J-je peux me transformer en loup..._  
-Oui, comme moi...»

Ainsi j'étais une louve... Il existait des choses bien étrange dans ce monde qui ne me rappelait rien pour le moment. Où alors il se payait ma tête... Loup-garou, vampire et sorcier. Rien, ne me revenait en mémoire. Bon sang. Il continua de me raconter ma vie. Le fait que nous avions été ensemble pendant un an avant qu'il ne s'imprègne me rappelait absolument rien. Il me raconta la mort de mon frère, mon désespoir face à cela. Ma fuite aussi en demandant à mes parents de me laisser partir étudier en Californie. Là-bas j'aurais fait la connaissance d'une certaine Kim. J'aurais noué une solide amitié avec cette dernière. Puis, après il n'avait plus eu de nouvelle.

Jusqu'à ce qu'il me retrouve inconsciente sur la plage... Qu'avait-il bien pu se passer ?

La pluie se mit à tomber, le son m'apaisa. Je me décidais à prendre une douche. Je restais un instant à fixer le loup tribal tatoué sur mes côtes. Le tatouage de mon ancienne meute m'indiquait mon esprit. Mon regard se portait sur mon épaule- vierge. J'étais pourtant intiment convaincue que j'avais un tatouage sur cette épaule bizarre. Je pris ma douche laissant l'analyse de mon tatouage de côté. Je finis par m'endormir. Que devais-je faire ? Je pouvais faire confiance à Brad, ça je le savais. Il ne mentait pas en disant qu'il me connaissait.

_**Flash.**_

**-«Tu t'es imprégnée d'un autre loup?**  
_**-Oui.**_  
**-Tu te rends compte à quel point il va souffrir.**  
_**-Autant que moi.**_  
**-Beaucoup plus que toi. Parce que tu as fait ton égoïste en choisissant de rentrer. Lui il n'a pas eu le choix.**  
_**-Je sais.»**_

_**Flash.**_

_**«Je m'appelle Claire.»**_

_**Flash.**_

**«Alors toi et Embry ça y est?»**  
_**«Nan.»**_  
**«T'es pensées témoigne pour toi.»**  
_**«Je suis bien contente de savoir que je vais mourir aujourd'hui.»**_  
**«Si on survit crois moi, je ne te lâcherai plus...»**  
**«Pareil!»**  
_**«Seth, Leah fichez moi la paix!»**_  
**«Susceptible de si bon matin?»**  
_**«Seth t'es lourd.»**_

_**Flash.**_

**« ****_Je t'aime, Embry Call._****»**

_**Flash.**_

Je me réveillais en sursaut. Qu'est-ce que c'était ?! Des souvenirs ? Oui, sûrement. Je me demande à qui appartient tous ces noms. Claire ? Leah ? Seth ? Et surtout ce Embry ? Et l'imprégnation qu'est-ce que c'était ? Je devrais demander à Brad... Il doit savoir, lui. Enfin j'espère.

C'est vraiment galère d'être amnésique. Pourquoi a-t-il fallut que ça m'arrive ? Je regardais l'heure... Trois heures trente du matin. Je ne me rendormirais pas... Réfléchissons. Testons cette histoire de louve...

Je me trouvais dans une clairière, juste illuminé par le clair de lune. Ça me rappelait quelque chose, mais je ne me souvenais plus quoi. Je m'installai au centre de la clairière, assise. Je fermai les yeux et me concentrai sur le fameux loup qui serait au fond de moi. Si loup il y avait bien entendu. Je pris une grande inspiration. Après quelques minutes, si ce n'était pas des heures, une chaleur m'envahit et je finis par rouvrir les yeux. Je tanguai en réalisant le peu d'équilibre que j'avais sur quatre pattes. Sur quatre pattes ?! Alors, c'était vrai ! Je suis une louve... Intéressant.

Je commençais par rétablir mon équilibre. Une fois que ceux fut fait, je commençais à trottiner à travers la forêt. Écoutant les sons diverses de la forêt qui m'entourait. Le loup en moi essayait de me parler... C'était un peu comme une seconde conscience, une seconde existence. Une autre réalité.

Je continuais d'avancer... Plusieurs heures passèrent. Je finis par faire demi-tour pour rejoindre la maison de Brad. Je mis un certain temps avant de reprendre forme humaine.

Je retournais chez Brad. Il m'attendait en déjeunant, à ses côtés Clara sa femme. Elle était souriante et quand elle me vit elle me prit dans ses bras. Quand elle fit cela un flash comme dans mes rêves. Je vis une femme brune trois grandes cicatrices sur le visage. Elle me souriait et me prit dans ses bras.

-« Alysson, ça va ?  
_-Oui, c'est juste que des brides de souvenirs reviennent et ça me fait affreusement mal au crâne._  
-Je vois..»

Je lui racontais tous ce dont j'avais pu me souvenir, mais aucune des personnes citer ne lui évoquait quelque chose. Je soupirais abattu.

-« C'est pas grave ! Suit ton instinct de louve il te mènera forcément au bon endroit.  
-Merci Brad! »

Je lui souris contente qu'il soit là. Je grignotais ma brioche qui m'évoquait des souvenirs aussi. Une petite maison remplit de personnes rigolant et se chamaillant. Je n'arrivais pas à distinguer les visages, c'était frustrant.

-« _Brad ?_  
-Oui ?  
-T_u as arrêté de muter ?_  
-Oui, j'ai arrêté dès que Clara a eu mon âge, il y a un peu moins d'un an. »

J'aimais bien être une louve... Je pense pas que j'arrêterai, moi.

-« _C'est quoi l'imprégnation ? Ce mot est revenue plusieurs fois dans mes flash..._  
-L'imprégnation est une chose merveilleuse, tu vois moi je suis imprégné de Clara. Elle est mon monde, ma gravité. C'est comme-ci aucune autre femme existait à part elle. L'imprégnation c'est trouver son âme sœur.  
-_Je vois._  
-Ça te dis quelque chose ? Tu te serais imprégné ?  
-_Possible..._»

Il me regarda avec un énorme sourire avant de me féliciter.

-« _Encore faudrait-il que je sache de qui._  
-C'est vrai, mais ça va te revenir !»

[...]

Je restais chez Brad pendant quasiment un mois, mes parents étaient eux aussi venu me voir et m'avaient raconter mon enfance. Petit à petit je m'étais rappelée d'eux, ce qui leur avaient fait extrêmement plaisir. Je me souvenais approximativement de ma vie jusqu'à mon départ. Ce qui en soit, était déjà pas mal. Je me souvenais de l'histoire entre Brad et moi. Ça m'avait fait bizarre de savoir que j'avais été en couple avec lui, alors que je le considérais plus comme un frère. Restait à découvrir les quelques années de trou, où j'avais quitté les miens, pour des études en Californie.

D'après Brad je ne vivais plus en Californie depuis un an tout au plus. Je ne pouvais compter que sur moi-même pour découvrir ce qui s'était passé pendant tous ce temps. Je ne savais même pas par quoi commencer...

Brad m'avait dit de suivre la louve en moi. Que quoiqu'il arrivait un loup retrouvait toujours son foyer et les siens. C'est ça que je devais faire. J'écrivis un mot indiquant que je partais. Je lui laissais mon numéro de téléphone et partis. Non sans avoir prévenu mes parents.

Je trottinais sous ma forme lupine à travers la forêt. Laissant mes pattes choisir le chemin. Tout ce que je pouvais dire à cet instant c'est que je me dirigeais vers le nord.


	25. Chapitre 24

**END**

* * *

**Now &amp; Forever.**

* * *

Chapitre 24.

Plusieurs jours étaient passés et je continuais inlassablement d'avancer. Ne faisant des haltes que pour me nourrir. La viande cru ne me plaisant guère je m'arrêtais dans de petits villages pour acheter de quoi subvenir à mes besoins dans l'épicerie du coin.

Les jours passaient, certes, mais la mémoire ne me revenais pas. Il me manquait deux ans voir trois ans de ma vie. J'avais des prénoms, mais pas de visages qui allaient avec. Des brides de conversations. Rien de plus. C'était on ne peut plus frustrant.

Je finissais mon sandwich, le cinquième, grand format sous le regard de l'épicier, qui semblait ce demander si j'étais bien humaine en vu de la quantité de nourriture que j'avalais. Si seulement il avait su que je pouvais me transformer en un grand carnivore, battit pour tuer les vampires. Un loup de la taille d'un âne.

Je soupirais avant de m'hâter de terminer pour pouvoir reprendre ma route. Je n'avais pas la moindre d'idée d'où je me dirigeais, mais mes pattes connaissaient le chemin.

Là-bas je trouverais les personnes auxquels appartiennent les prénoms dont je me souvenais. J'en avais l'intime conviction. Il ne pouvait pas en être autrement.

Je payais ma consommation et partis. marchais d'un pas tranquille, traversant tout le village sur cette cadence avant de rejoindre la forêt où, je mutais. Je me remis à déambuler entre les arbres. Je me demandais quand j'arriverai enfin à destination.

L'atmosphère se rafraîchissait. Les nuits étaient glaciale vers le nord. Je ne croisais personne comme moi. J'avais l'impression de me tromper de chemin...

Une semaine passa avant que je n'arrive en vue de l'océan. D'après mes souvenirs j'avais toujours aimé l'océan. C'est vrai que le soleil qui se reflétait dessus rendait l'endroit magnifique. Je repris forme humaine et me dirigeais vers l'océan. J'en profitais pour me laver, la boue qui s'était coller à ma fourrure se retrouvais désormais sur mes cheveux.

Je restai un moment allonger au soleil. Un repos bien mériter après tout. La nuit finit par tomber, je m'installai dans un abris délabrer et abandonner, mais il avait au moins l'avantage de me protéger de la pluie qui s'était remise à tomber. Mon sommeil fut bercé par le clapotis des vagues et le souffle du vent.

Le lendemain matin je repris ma marche. Je commençais légèrement à désespérer d'arriver quelque part ou des personnes m'attendaient. Pour tout dire plus le temps passait moins j'y croyait.

Un matin, pluvieux pour changer, j'arrivais dans une forêt où, l'odeur de loups étaient omniprésente ça me rassurais. Bien que, rien ne me disais qu'ils étaient comme moi. Ça me permit, néanmoins, de reprendre courage.

Mon instinct me soufflait qu'ici j'étais chez moi. Je ne reconnaissais rien...

Des voix parvinrent à mes oreilles, je me dirigeais vers la sources tout en prenant bien soin de rester cacher et hors de porter. De là, je pu aisément les observer. C'était un groupe d'homme, une femme était avec eux. À l'évidence elle souhaitait être ailleurs. D'autres avaient un visage fermer, la tristesse émanait d'eux. L'un en particulier ça douleur semblait palpable. Et curieusement j'eus l'étrange envie de le prendre dans mes bras. C'était une étrange sensation. Pourquoi, j'avais de la compassion envers un inconnu ? Enfin, peut-être que je le connaissais et que j'ai oublié. Une migraine pointait le bout de son nez.

Je partis les laissant à leur discussion. Je me trouvais un abris au niveau des falaises, ça serait suffisant pour m'abriter du vent et de la pluie. Le visage de celui qui m'avait tant intrigué ne quittait pas mes pensées... Je savais même pas pourquoi. Je poussais un long soupir.

Pourquoi son visage me hantais ? Pourquoi lui en particulier ? Je me posais trop de question. Morphée finit par m'emmener dans son monde.

[...]

Un rayon de soleil vint me tirer de mon sommeil. Je m'étirais avant de me décider à observer le monde qui m'entourait. Le calme régnait en maître aussi tôt le matin. Je repris mon exploration de mon environnement.

La nature autours de moi me semblait familière, sans pour autant m'évoquer des souvenirs. Plus frustrant, on fait pas.

Je marchais depuis une vingtaine minutes quand j'arrivais aux falaises qui donnait sur l'océan. Je restais à l'orée de la forêt. Celui qui m'avait tant intrigué hier était là. Il était assis face à l'océan, devant une tombe.

Des roses blanches et des noires trônait sur la tombe.

Une odeur de salé porter par le vent arriva à ma portée. Des larmes, pleurait-il ? Mais pourquoi ?! J'utilisais ma vue sur-développé de louve pour y lire l'inscription.

_**Alysson McClay**_ _**.**_

Un gémissement de surprise m'échappais. C'était mon prénom. Moi. Je partis en courant en me rendant compte que j'étais repérée. Je retournais dans ma cachette, perturbée.

C'est pas possible... J'avais une tombe j'étais donc considérée comme morte aux yeux du monde... C'était dure à avaler tout de même. À part cela, ça voulait dire que j'avais vécu ici et qu'on me connaissais. C'était déjà un bon point de départ.

C'était décidé demain matin je retournais à la falaise où, reposait ma tombe...

[...]

Dès l'aube je me mis en route, j'arrivais à destination trente minutes plus tard un peu près. Je me tapis sous le couvert des arbres en remarquant que la même personne que hier était présente. Si il venait tout les jours sur ma tombe c'est qu'il doit me connaître. Ça paraît logique.

**«****_Prends note, sur ma tombe je veux des roses blanches et des black magic. Tu sais les roses noires. Je veux être enterrée dans la forêt près de la mer. D'accord?_****»**

C'était donc moi qui avait demander les fleurs noirs et les blanches et le fait que la tombe soit près de l'océan...

J'observai encore quelques instants la personne devant moi. Elle n'avait pas l'air particulièrement dangereuse... Je me décidais à l'approcher. Après tout un loup est plus rapide et plus puissant qu'un simple humain, je pourrais lui échapper. Je rampais doucement pour voir... Ne pas effrayer cette personne qui pourrait me donner des informations sur moi-même.

Il se tourna vers moi et ses yeux s'agrandirent de surprise en me voyant. Je me figeais. Allait-il partir ?

-« Alysson...»

Sa voix n'avait été qu'un murmure. Pourtant surprise qu'il m'appelle par mon nom, je m'enfuyais dans la forêt décidant de revenir le lendemain. Je jetais un coup d'œil en arrière et remarquais qu'un loup me suivait. Ainsi, l'homme que j'observai était un loup lui aussi. Il y avait donc une meute ici. Il finit par me rattraper. Que faire ?

Il reprit forme humaine et me fixa.

-« Alysson, c'est bien toi ? »

Je me figeais. Indécise. Il me fixa dans les yeux, son regard avait une lueur d'espoir. Toutes sorte de sensation me revinrent en mémoire et je repris ma forme initiale. Je le fixai à mon tour sans rien dire. Certes j'avais en souvenir certaine sensation, mais je n'arrivais pas à me souvenir de lui. Qui était-il ?

Il s'avança vers moi, un sourire heureux plaquer sur le visage. C'est bien jolie tout ça, mais ça ne m'indiquais toujours pas qui il était. Il arriva à ma hauteur et s'apprêta à me prendre dans ses bras. Je reculai brusquement, je vis à son regard qu'il était blessé par mon geste.

-« _Qui êtes-vous ?_ »

Le regard qu'il m'adressa me fendit le cœur. Je l'avais blesser... Je mordis la lèvre ne sachant quoi faire.

-« Tu ne me reconnais pas ? »

J'hochais la tête d'un air désolé.

-« Je suis Embry.»

_**« Je t'aime Embry Call.**_»

Mes yeux s'agrandirent de stupeur. Alors, j'étais avec lui... Ça serait lui mon imprégné. Brad m'avait informé que je mettais probablement imprégnée, c'était donc la vérité. Qui l'aurait cru... J'avais beau avoir toute ces informations à ma disposition, ça ne m'aidait pas. Avant mon amnésie je l'aimais, maintenant je ne savais plus, bien que je pouvais sentir le lien qui nous reliait.

-« Je suis amnésique, d'après Brad...»

Il me lança un regard compréhensif. Je détournais le regard, je ne savait plus comment réagir. Nos regard s'ancrèrent... Je me sentais chez moi ici. En sécurité.

-« _Aide_-m_oi à_ _me souvenir s'il te_ _plaît_...»

Il hocha la tête à son tour. Avant de me faire signe de le suivre. Je ne me fis pas prier et le suivit. Durant le trajet il me raconta tout ce qui c'était passer durant les mois qui avait précéder mon amnésie. On arriva en vu d'une maison à l'orée des bois. Elle était magnifique et chaleureuse.

_-« J'ai l'impression de connaître cet endroit._

-C'est chez Sam et Emily.»

Ça me disait vaguement quelque chose. On rentra sans frapper. Toutes les personnes présente se tournèrent vers nous. Ils me fixèrent sans voix. Je me retournais en entendant un truc se casse sur ma gauche. C'était une femme, elle était magnifique malgré les trois cicatrices qui barraient son visage. Emily s'était son nom.

-« _Emily..._»

Je lui souris. Je me tournais vers les autres personnes présentes...

-« _Dereck_...»

Lui, je le reconnaissais parce que Brad m'avait parler de lui et m'avait montrer quelques photos. Il m'avait raconté pas mal de chose à son sujet.

-« _Kim._..»

Je passai d'un visage à un autre dans l'espoir de les reconnaître... En vain. C'était frustrant. Les autres, ceux que je n'avais pas reconnu, me dévisageaient.

-« Elle est amnésique...»

Il venait de me sauver de cette situation gênante. Ils semblèrent surprit. Ils m'invitèrent à s'asseoir pour déjeuner avec eux. Je ne me fis pas prier, la faim tiraillait mon estomac depuis un moment déjà. Je mangeais alors que tous me rappelaient des détails de ma vie. Des moments de joie tout comme les moments de tristesse. Je finis par me souvenir de Seth. Ainsi que Leah... Pourquoi eux et pas mon imprégné. Ça me prenais la tête.

La soirée passait tranquillement, quelques souvenirs me revenaient en mémoire. Des combats me revenaient aussi...

Je finis par rentrer chez moi en compagnie de Dereck.

[...]

Plusieurs jours passèrent sans que la mémoire ne me reviennent. Ils avaient beau me raconter des passages de ma vie rien ne revenaient.

C'était douloureux. Surtout qu'en je croisais le regard de Embry. Malgré, tous les efforts que je fournissais pour me souvenir de lui, en vain. Je m'installai sur la falaise où, la tombe avait été enlevé. Tant mieux.

Je fixai l'horizon, s'était une habitude que j'avais me semblait-il. Je relevais la tête en sentant quelqu'un approcher- Embry. Il s'installa à mes côtés. Il me souris, mais je savais qu'il souffrait de cette situation. Je me demande combien de temps ça allait me prendre pour reprendre possession de mes souvenirs...

Je l'observai du coin de l'œil. Il y avait forcément une solution, mes souvenirs de lui étaient comme prisonniers de mon esprit et refusait que j'ai ces souvenirs. Ils avaient beau me dire mon passé, mais tout souvenir ayant une relation quelconque avec Embry étaient automatiquement bloqué. Bon sang.

[...]

Deux semaines passèrent et mon esprit imposa de lui-même une solution à mon problème. Devais-je mettre cette simple intuition à exécution. En même temps cela pouvait tous résoudre ? J'avais la sensation qu'il était la clef. La clef de cette impasse.

Je me tournais vers lui et l'embrassais. C'était la clef j'en étais sur. Le lien qui relie deux imprégnés est plus puissant que tout autre chose sur cette terre. S'il y a une chose pouvant ramener ma mémoire s'était lui. Lui et uniquement lui.

Je le sentis sourire contre mes lèvres. Un flot de sensations et de souvenirs me gagnèrent. J'avais vu juste petit à petit les souvenirs revinrent.

-« J_e t'aime, Embry Call_.»

Il sourit de nouveau avant de reprendre possession de mes lèvres.

-« Je t'aime aussi, Alysson.

-J_e me souviens maintenant..._»

Il m'aida à me relever et c'est main dans la main qu'on arriva chez Emily et Sam. Tous mes souvenirs d'eux ne mettaient pas encore revenus, mais ce n'était qu'une question de temps.

Je téléphonais à Brad pour le prévenir, il semblait soulagé d'apprendre que j'allais bien, mon départ précipiter l'avait beaucoup inquiété, sans parler de mes parents.

Il restait, néanmoins, une chose que je ne comprenais pas, comment j'avais fais pour survivre à l'attaque de l'Originel et comment j'avais fait pour me retrouver à l'autre bout de pays.

[...]

Pour fêter le retour de ma mémoire, Emily avait organiser un pique-nique sur la plage et le soir aurait lieu le fameux feu de camps auquel je n'avais encore jamais pris part. J'étais pressée d'y assister.

Assise dans les bras de Embry j'écoutais les gars faire des blagues, douteuse par moment, comme bien souvent m'indiqua mon esprit. Ils finirent par se lever faire un foot. Cela nous permit de rester entre filles. J'avais l'impression de repartir à zéro, une nouvelle vie où, mon passé n'était plus vraiment le mien.

[...]

Le soir arriva bien vite, on s'installait autours du feu que les gars avaient fait. Billy, Sue qui me prit dans ses bras heureuse de me revoir, ainsi que le reste des anciens arrivèrent. Je pris place dans les bras de Embry, une chose était sur, désormais rien ne séparait si ce n'est la mort. Le père de Jacob prit la parole.

-« Les Quileutes étaient un petit peuple, que tout semblait vouer à l'extinction : leur petit nombre comme le territoire riche en ressources qu'ils occupaient et que beaucoup convoitaient. Seulement, c'était sans compter sur la magie qui coulait dans leurs veines.

Les guerriers Quileutes avaient en effet la capacité de quitter leurs corps et de se déplacer à l'état d'esprit, insaisissables. Sous cette forme, ils n'étaient pas en mesure d'atteindre physiquement leurs ennemis, mais pouvaient à loisir les effrayer, déclencher de violentes bourrasques et se faire obéir des animaux, qui seuls les voyaient et les comprenaient.

Le premier guerrier esprit connu dans la légende est Kaheleha. Le jour d'une attaque, le peuple Quileutes prit la mer pour se mettre à l'abri de ses assaillants. Après quoi, Kaheleha et ses guerriers quittèrent le navire sous forme d'esprit et fondirent sur leurs ennemis. Ces derniers avaient de gros chiens à la fourrure épaisse pour tirer leurs traîneaux. Les Quileutes retournèrent les bêtes contre leurs maîtres et remportèrent facilement la bataille, effrayant à jamais leurs éventuels ennemis par cet étalage de magie.

Des traités de non agressions furent signés avec les peuples avoisinants mais il arrivait parfois que d'autres, venus de plus loin, obligent les Quileute à reprendre la forme d'esprit pour les repousser.

Les générations se succédèrent ainsi jusqu'au dernier Grand Chef Esprit, Taha Aki, réputé pour sa sagesse et son pacifisme. Sous son règne, tous vécurent heureux, à l'exception de Utlapa, un guerrier aussi avide que fort qui souhaitait user de la magie pour asservir les peuples environnants.

Etant donné que, sous leurs formes d'esprits, les guerriers étaient en mesure de lire les pensées de leurs pairs, ils découvrirent les projets de l'ambitieux qui fut condamné à l'exil.

Taha Aki veillait sur son peuple et prenait régulièrement la forme d'esprit pour survoler les environs et s'assurer qu'aucun danger ne guettait. C'est lors de l'une de ces inspections que Utlapa en profita pour se transformer à son tour et glisser son esprit dans le corps de son ancien chef avant de tuer le sien.

Malgré tout, même s'il se trouvait dès lors à la tête de la tribu sans que quiconque ne puisse le démasquer, Utlapa ne put assouvir ses désirs de conquêtes : il ne pouvait plus se transformer en esprit sous peine de devoir en découdre avec Taha Aki et interdit à ses guerriers de se transformer, afin qu'ils ne puissent pas percevoir la présence de leur ancien chef.

Il oppressa les siens, s'octroyant de nombreux privilèges, tandis que Taha Aki faiblissait. Celui-ci décida d'agir : il convoqua un loup féroce pour tenter d'assassiner son propre corps, mais le fourbe Utlapa resta en retrait derrière les siens, n'hésitant pas à laisser un jeune homme, qui croyait protéger son chef, se sacrifier à sa place.

Taha Aki en éprouva un chagrin épouvantable et ordonna à la bête de capituler. A l'agonie, il eut cependant l'idée de prier le loup de l'accueillir, de partager son enveloppe terrestre avec lui et l'animal accepta.

Taha Aki retourna vers son peuple et, par son attitude, laissa supposer à certains que ce loup n'était pas ordinaire.

Un vieux guerrier nommé Yut décida d'aller contre les ordres de son chef et prit la forme d'esprit. Taha Aki l'imita et lui narra toutes ses mésaventures. Malheureusement, Utlapa s'en aperçut et égorgea sur le champ le vieux guerrier.

La colère submergea alors Taha Aki qui fit preuve d'une nouvelle magie : de bête qu'il était, il se transforma en homme.

Ce nouvel homme ne ressemblait pas à l'enveloppe charnelle de Taha Aki : il était bien plus splendide car il était l'incarnation de son esprit. Ses soldats le reconnurent aussitôt, car ils avaient volé en sa compagnie. Utlapa tenta de fuir, mais Taha Aki avait désormais la force du loup et le tua rapidement.  
Taha aki rétablit l'ordre et interdit désormais les voyages spirituels car il savait que cette idée de voler le corps d'autrui risquait tôt ou tard de venir à l'un d'entre eux, à présent que l'idée avait été semée. Les esprits guerriers cessèrent donc d'exister.  
Dès lors, Taha Aki ne vieillit plus. Lorsqu'un danger menaçait, il se transformait en loup pour combattre ou effrayer l'ennemi. Certains de ses fils furent capables, comme lui, de se transformer. La vie de Taha Aki dura autant que celle de trois vieillards et lorsqu'il rencontra celle qui fut sa troisième épouse, sa véritable « moitié », il décida de cesser ses transformations, afin de vieillir et mourir avec elle.  
Bien après que Taha Aki ait abandonné son esprit lupin, alors qu'il était vieux, des troubles éclatèrent : des jeunes filles disparurent dans une tribu voisine, qui accusa les Quileutes d'en être la cause. Il chargea son fils aîné, Taha Wi, d'identifier le responsable puisqu'ils savaient tous, pour lire les pensées de leurs pairs sous forme de loups, qu'aucun d'eux n'était coupable. Le fils et cinq de ses compagnons découvrirent une chose inconnue à la drôle d'odeur, qu'ils décidèrent de suivre. Taha Wi décida de renvoyer les plus jeunes pour faire leur rapport à la tribu et poursuivit sa route, avec ses deux frères. Ils ne revinrent jamais.  
D'autres fils partirent à leur recherche, en vain, et ne revinrent pas non plus.

Lorsqu'un an plus tard les disparitions reprirent, les guerriers présents réussirent à vaincre la créature, mais seul l'aîné de la troisième femme, qui était aussi le plus jeune de la meute, survécut. Yaha Uta, le survivant, narra ce qui s'était passé et décrivit la force et la rapidité de l'ennemi ainsi que la seule façon qu'il avait trouvé de l'anéantir : le déchiqueter en petits morceaux.  
Mais lorsqu'on déposa au sol ces morceaux, ils se mirent à se souder les uns aux autres et il fallut y mettre le feu pour en venir à bout définitivement. Ils appelèrent cette créature sang froid.  
Il ne restait plus qu'un seul guerrier, le jeune Yaha Uta, lorsqu'un nouvel ennemi arriva, désireux de venger le premier. Celui-ci massacra tous ceux qui se trouvaient sur son passage, incapable de résister à l'appel du sang, jusqu'à ce qu'il aperçut l'immense loup. Yaha Uta combattit avec vigueur mais fut tué. Son père, aussi vieux soit-il, se transforma et courut à son tour vers la créature.  
La troisième épouse venait de voir mourir son fils et ne se faisait aucune illusion sur le sort de son époux.  
Elle pris le couteau de l'un de ses fils encore trop jeune pour pouvoir se transformer et approcha de la créature qui ne se soucia pas d'elle tant elle était faible. La femme planta le couteau dans son propre sein, éclaboussant la créature qui, poussée par son instinct, se détourna du loup pour satisfaire sa soif. Aussitôt, les crocs de Taha Aki se refermèrent sur sa gorge.  
En voyant leur mère mourir, deux jeunes fils furent saisi de fureur, se transformèrent à leur tour et vinrent à bout du monstre avec leur père.  
Taha Aki resta une journée couché auprès de son épouse et, sans reprendre forme humane, s'en alla dans la forêt pour ne plus en revenir.  
A compter de cette époque, les ennuis avec les sangs froids furent l'exception. Il n'y eut jamais plus de trois loups à la fois et c'était suffisant car ils se transmirent les uns aux autres leur art de combattre ces créatures.  
Avec le temps, les descendants de Taha Aki cessèrent de se transformer à l'âge adulte : ce n'était que lorsque l'ennemi surgissait que la transmutation se produisait.  
Un jour, une famille plus nombreuse arriva ; Carlisle, leur chef s'adressa à Ephraïm Black et jura de ne pas toucher aux Quileutes, pas plus qu'à tout autre être humain. Ils offrirent un traité aux loups, alors que rien ne les y obligeait car ils étaient supérieurs en nombre, et Ephraïm accepta.»

Voilà donc les fameuses légendes des Quileutes, dans mon ancienne meute elles étaient différentes. Celle-ci étaient forte intéressante.

Je levais la tête et regardais les étoiles. Le ciel était magnifique cette nuit. On resta jusqu'à une heure tardive à discuter de tout et de rien.

Ils me décrivirent le combat contre l'Originel. Et là je me souviens enfin de ce qui c'était passé.

**Flash back.**

Je me fis propulser par l'Originel du haut de la falaise l'impact me coupait le souffle. Et je tombais de la falaise, je lançais un dernier regard à mon imprégné. Mon esprit essayait de combattre l'inconscience qui menaçait de m'engloutir. J'allais presque entrer en contact avec l'eau quand un halo lumineux m'entoura

**« Je ne peux décidément pas te laisser mourir. »**

La femme de l'originel. Elle essaye de me sauver, mais pourquoi ?! Si je dois mourir alors je mourrais pourquoi me sauver. J'étais résigner.

**« Tu as une belle et longue vie devant toi. Je ne peux pas te prendre ça, ça serait égoïste de ma part. J'espère que ma magie sera suffisamment puissante pour te sauver. Il se peut que tu reviennes à ton état premier- un enfant. Que tu sois envoyée loin d'ici. la magie que je vais utiliser est aléatoire. quoiqu'il en soit, tu vivras.»**

Ainsi je n'allais pas mourir... Je lui souris avant de sombrer. Je pansai au trois meutes, aux imprégnés, à toute les personnes qui m'étaient chère.

**Flash back off.**

Je rouvris les yeux alors que mes amis me fixaient soucieux. Je leur racontais ma découverte.

Embry me tendis la main et on se rendit à la falaise pour observer le ciel depuis cet endroit où, nous retrouvions si souvent. On resta là, longtemps.

* * *

Nos lèvres se scellèrent sur la promesse de l'éternité.


	26. Épilogue

**Bonjour, bonsoir et Au revoir.**

**Voici l'épilogue. La fin de Wild spirit. J'espère que cette fanfiction vous aura plus ? **_**Je m'étais donné deux mois pour l'écrire. **__**Elle est partis d'un défis que je me suis lancé à moi-même. Défi relevé. **__**J'aimerai beaucoup savoir ce que vous en pensez. Alors si vous pouviez laisser un avis constructif, ça me ferais extrêmement plaisir, sachez-le. **__**Cet version est un premier jet. Non corrigé, qui plus est. Je désolé pour mes innombrables fautes d'orthographe et j'en passe. Je sais combien ça peu être désagréable à lire. J'avais parlé au début de la publication, que je la réécrirai. Ça ne sera pas fait, à part si un jour j'ai beaucoup de temps à moi (ça m'étonnerai). Wild Spirit restera donc tel quel. Je vous invite à lire mes autres fanfictions sur twiligt ou Bleach et bientôt one piece, si ça vous intéresse. Je tiens à remercier toutes les personnes qui ont laissé des reviews, suivit et ajouté à leur favoris. Ça m'a fait vraiment très plaisir. Alors voilà, je ne sais pas quoi ajouter, je vous laisse donc avec l'épilogue qui est beaucoup trop triste à mon goût.**_

_**ELLA**_

* * *

**Parce que tout à une fin...**

* * *

ÉPILOGUE.

Le temps passa. De nouvelles générations de Quileutes naissaient. Les légendes se perpétuaient de générations en générations.

La paix revenue Sam, Jared ainsi que Paul cessèrent de muter à peine six mois après l'attaque de l'Originel. Jacob prit la direction de la meute. Bientôt Bready et Collin arrêtèrent de muter eux aussi.

Quil attendit que Claire atteigne ses dix-huit ans avant de cesser de muter à son tour. Leah continua de muter pendant deux ans, avant d'arrêter elle aussi et vive sa vie auprès de Dereck.

Seth continuerait de muter éternellement pour rester auprès de Dylanne. Jacob aussi pour Renesmée. Embry et Alysson quant à eux avaient longtemps réfléchit avant de décider de continuer de muter. La grande meute des débuts ne se résuma bientôt plus qu'à quatre membres.

Le temps fila et Jacob et sa meute durent se résoudre à quitter la Push. Le fait qu'ils semblaient encore si jeune après cinq ans devenaient suspect.

Pendant ces cinq années bons nombres de changements avaient eu lieux. Sam et Emily s'étaient mariés et avaient eu trois enfants. Deux garçons et une fille. Ils faisaient leur fierté.

Jared et Kim s'étaient eux aussi marié près d'un an après Sam et Emily. Ils eurent des jumeaux. Deux filles. Adorable.

Paul et Rachel vivaient leur amour eux aussi, ils eurent un fils.

Peu avant leur départ Embry et Alysson se marièrent aussi. Ils avaient souhaité le faire tant qu'ils étaient encore tous présents.

Lors de la dernière année avant leur départ, le père de Jacob succomba. Ce dernier avait été dévasté. Seul la présence de Ness avait su apaiser sa douleur.

Le temps continua de filer... Trente ans. Alysson et Embry décidèrent de retourner à la Push pour voir leurs amis. En les voyant vieillit, alors qu'eux avaient encore leur apparence d'antan. Ils décidèrent alors d'aller voir Dereck et Leah qui avaient déménagé à Seattle, bien que d'après Dereck ils retourneraient bientôt à vivre à la Push.

Alysson demanda un service à Dereck. Le sort de son ami lui permit d'avoir un enfant à son tour et ceux sans avoir besoin d'arrêter de muter. C'est ainsi que neuf mois plus tard naissait leur fils, Josh.

Il grandit en voyageant avec ses parents en compagnie des Cullen et de la meute. Dereck lui avait imposé un sort qui l'empêcherait de muter avant qu'il n'atteigne ses dix-huit ans.

Il fit le bonheur de ses parents. Seth et Dylanne étaient comme de seconds parents pour lui. Tous deux savaient pertinemment que jamais ils n'auraient d'enfant à cause de la condition vampirique de Dylanne.

À ses dix-huit ans Josh muta pour la première fois et se joignit à la meute. Bien que cela fut douloureux à Alysson elle indiqua à son fils qu'il n'était pas obligé de muter s'il souhaitait vivre une vie pleinement humaine. Il avait ri avant de dire que tant qu'il ne se serait pas imprégné, jamais il ne cesserait de muter.

Il eut raison de continuer de muter. Vingt ans plus tard naissait la fille de Jacob et Ness. Le côté humain de cette-dernière lui avait permis d'avoir un enfant. Josh s'imprégna de leur fille. Lui non plus ne cesserait jamais de muter.

Le temps fila encore et toujours... Près de cinquante ans passèrent. Alysson reçut un appel de Quil, lui annonçant que Emily était décédée, la douleur causée par le décès de sa femme emporta Sam. Ce fut les deux premiers à mourir... Les dix ans qui suivirent fut ponctué par la mort de ceux qui leur étaient chères.

La meute éternelle était dévastée par la perte de leurs amis avec qui ils avaient vécu tant d'aventure. Ils prirent conscience du prix de la vie éternelle. Voir tous ceux à qui ils tenaient mourir les uns après les autres.

Le temps continua de filer... La meute s'agrandissait des loups Oméga qui avait eux aussi choisie la vie éternelle se joignirent à eux.

_**Une meute éternelle, affrontant l'éternité.**_

_**Des esprits sauvages que même le temps n'avait pas pu retenir.**_

* * *

_**THE END.**_

* * *

_**Je n'aime pas mon épilogue. Même-ci c'est la suite logique des choses, la mort de ceux qui on cessé de muter et de ceux qui sont pleinement humain.**_


	27. Bonus

**_BONUS_**

* * *

**_Bonus n°1. L'imprégnation de Josh._**

* * *

_C'était le printemps, les oiseux chantaient, le vent caressait la fourrure des loups qui courraient à travers les bois. Le soleil reflétait sur le lac. Au bord de l'eau avait été construite une maison. Le soleil y pénétrait grâce aux grandes baies qui la composaient. La maison des Cullen. Pas celle de Forks. Non, une ailleurs dans le monde._

Dans une pièce isoler, Carlisle aidait sa petite fille, Renesmée, à mettre au monde son enfant, sous le regard amoureux de Jacob.

Quelle ne fut pas leur joie en prenant leur petite fille dans leur bras. Cassandra. C'est le nom qu'ils donnèrent à la petite.

Elle était une nouvelle espèce, une hybride, humaine, vampire et louve.

Heureux, ils se hâtèrent d'aller présenter leur fille au reste de la famille. Dylanne, Rosalie et Alice étaient en extase devant ce petit bout chou. Alysson et Embry se regardèrent en souriant, sa leur rappelaient les souvenirs de la naissance de Josh. Jasper et Emmett sourirent. Bella et Edward regardèrent fièrement leur fille et leur petite fille.

Toute la famille regardait la petite. Dylanne appela Seth qui était partis avec Josh chercher de quoi manger. Ils arrivèrent en quelques minutes plus tard, courant à tout allure, Seth se posta à côté de Dylanne un grand sourire aux lèvres. Josh arriva quelques secondes plus tard, en courant lui aussi, il entra dans le salon et croisa le regard de Cassandra, loupa une marche et tomba lamentablement la face la première contre le sol.

-« Josh ?  
\- Oui, m'man ?  
\- Ça va ?  
\- Je me suis cassé le nez...»

Josh regarda sa mère indigné alors qu'elle se moquait ouvertement de lui. Embry aida son fils à se relever en le félicitant.

-« Josh ?  
\- Oui, oncle Jake ?  
\- J'espère que tu sais courir très vite...»

Josh regarda son imprégné avec un grand sourire sous le regard noir de Jacob. Ce dernier, dit d'une voix froide qu'il n'avait pas le droit de s'imprégner de _**sa**_ fille alors qu'elle venait de naître. De là, Bella et Edward s'invitèrent dans la conversation en rappelant qu'il avait fait la même chose. Alysson sauta sur Jacob pour laisser le temps à son fils de s'échapper.

* * *

**_Bonus N°2 : Josh et son imprégné._**

* * *

_1 ( Cassandra environ 8 ans. )_

-«S'il te plaît ?

\- Non.

\- S'il te plaît ?

\- Non.

\- S'il te plaît ?

\- Non.

\- S'il te plaît ?

\- Non.

\- S'il te plaît ?

\- Non.

\- S'il te plaît ?

\- Non.

\- S'il te plaît ?

\- Non.

\- Mais Josh ?

\- Quoi ?

\- Je veux aller à la fête foraine.

\- Il y a du soleil.

\- je m'en fiche !

\- Mais Cassandra...

\- Je veux y aller !

\- On ira quand il y aura plus moins de soleil !»

Cassandra partit en hurlant qu'il était méchant, en appelant Emmett. Embry regarda son fils avec compassion, alors que Alysson qui avait comprit son regard partit en disant qu'il était méchant rejoindre Dylanne.

**2 ( Cassandra environ quatorze ans. )**

-« Josh ?

\- Oui ?

\- Tu viens avec moi faire les boutiques ?

\- Mais...

\- Aller Josh !

\- Et...

\- Il y a pas de soleil.

\- Bon d'accord...»

Seth, Jacob et Embry regardèrent le plus jeune partirent en traînant derrière Cassandra en rigolant. C'est alors que Ness, Dylanne et Alysson se regardèrent avec un air entendu. Et se tournèrent vers leur bien aimé, qui blanchirent.

* * *

Oui, oui, c'est de la pur connerie.


End file.
